Making the Cut (french version)
by Shiro Akakuro
Summary: [Traduction] Dans un pari contre Sephiroth, Genesis tente obstinément de prouver qu'il y a du talent quelque part dans ce jeune cadet maladroit.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire n'est pas de moi mais de RegenesisX qui m'a autorisée à la traduire.

Elle est à la fois semblable et carrément différente de celle que je traduis parallèlement (Serendipity). Semblable car Cloud devient l'élève de Genesis, différente car ici, pas de gentil Genesis, bienvenue à notre tyran de première classe !

* * *

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minérale !

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis ce chapitre, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fais !

* * *

**Making the Cut**

Chapitre 1

_« Si seulement j'étais SOLDAT. » ~ Cloud Strife _

Le petit fantassin* se jeta derrière une benne à ordures, haletant lourdement tandis qu'il rechargeait son fusil avec des doigts tremblants. D'atroces grognements se répétèrent en échos dans la ruelle et le firent sursauter. L'arme glissa presque hors de ses mains. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de terminer ce qu'il faisait avec son arme et de sauter à nouveau sur ses pieds. Se dirigeant dans la direction opposée à celle du bruit, le Cadet se précipita dans l'ombre.

« Où diable est-ce qu'il va ? demanda Genesis Rhapsodos en regardant l'écran. Le monstre est dans l'autre sens.

A côté de lui, Angeal Hewley soupira.

- Au rythme où il va, il fait probablement mieux de courir.

- Ça fait la quatorzième fois qu'il trébuche, commenta Sephiroth.

Il pointa l'écran où le garçon se prenait les pieds dans un tuyau de vidange exposé.

Chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, depuis un certain temps, les trois premières classes se faufilaient dans la salle d'observation pour regarder les Cadets passer un de leurs tests. Ils riaient des bêtises commises par les garçons, félicitaient les manifestations de bravoure occasionnelles et évoquaient ceux qu'ils pensaient devenir les futurs soldats. Mais cet... cet idiot maladroit dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'ici. Non seulement il avait réussi à se séparer de son équipe, mais il semblait n'avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait et était traqué par un monstre de simulation. Il n'était de toute évidence pas de ceux qui réussiraient.

Genesis secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité, pressant ses doigts sur sa tempe.

- Je tiens à souligner qu'il a une radio parfaitement en état de marche attachée à son misérable derrière, murmura-t-il, mais je crois que ce serait surestimer son intelligence.

La remarque suscita un grognement peu attrayant de la part d'Angeal, qui couvrit sa bouche dans une tentative d'étouffer son rire.

- S'il avait passé plus de temps à courir et moins de temps à trébucher, ajouta le général argenté, il ne se serait pas retrouvé cette situation.

Ignorant l'étrange fixation de Sephiroth sur la maladresse de l'adolescent, le roux plissa les yeux en voyant le Cadet se frayer un chemin à travers les bidonvilles, jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule de temps en temps. Le chien de garde, ayant reniflé son odeur, se jeta sur lui comme un missile à tête chercheuse.

- Bouge, idiot ! hurla pratiquement Genesis tandis que le monstre s'emparait du garçon. Malheureusement, le Cadet ne pouvait pas l'entendre à travers l'écran d'ordinateur.

- Il aurait dû se retourner et tirer il y a longtemps, déclara Angeal.

Le Cadet luttait contre la poigne de fer de la créature qui avait enfoncé ses dents dans l'écharpe verte et projetait sa tête sa tête en arrière pour l'arracher. Soudain, le garçon leva son fusil et le canon de l'arme heurta la tempe de la bête, surprenant à la fois le chien de garde et les trois premières classes qui regardaient.

- C'était… inattendu, grogna Sephiroth.

Le Cadet, après avoir forcé le monstre à le libérer, était de nouveau sur ses pieds.

- Eh bien, il était temps, putain, lâcha le roux.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se déplaça derrière les deux autres.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai en regarder plus.

- Il ne sait pas viser, annonça le brun. Il se débrouillerait mieux avec une matraque.

- Le maniement des matraques nécessite une grande quantité de force brute, répliqua le général, et de toute évidence il en manque.

- Une épée, alors.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils, mais Genesis retint tout ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, son imagination s'étant mise en marche.

- Quelque chose de petit et quelque chose de pointu, déclara-t-il, posant ses mains sur le dos de la chaise d'Angeal tandis qu'il regardait l'écran par-dessus son épaule. Un katana, par exemple. Peut-être même deux.

Pendant que le général murmurait quelque chose à propos de l'incompétence, Angeal hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

- Il faudrait qu'il travaille sa précision, cependant.

- Oui, soupira le rouquin, beaucoup de travail. En plus de son temps de réaction et de sa coordination. Il avait au moins une demi-seconde pour esquiver cette chose avant qu'elle ne le plaque au sol. Je suis quand même surpris par sa réaction avec le fusil. La plupart des Cadets n'aurait pas pensé à l'utiliser comme une arme de corps à corps. Vous ne pouvez pas enseigner cette sorte d'instinct aux gens.

Croisant les bras, Angeal leva les yeux vers lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je dis que ce talent brut qu'il possède va être déchiré en lambeaux par sa formation de Cadet. Il ne rentre pas dans leur moule et leurs stupides exigences, il sera inévitablement mis de côté et échouera. C'est juste la façon dont le système est mis en place.

- A moins que... ?

Genesis lança à son meilleur ami un regard interrogateur.

- A moins qu'il ne reçoive une formation différente. Mais la ShinRa ne va pas faire cela pour _un_ Cadet.

- Non, mais l'un de nous le pourrait. »

La tête du général se redressa, interrompant son mouvement qui consistait à enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

- Tu ne proposes pas sérieusement de prendre ce garçon comme apprenti ?

Il resta bouche bée.

- Il n'est même pas capable de marcher !

- Hein… Angeal fronça les sourcils. Si tu es aussi catégorique sur le fait qu'il ne marche pas correctement, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui apprendre ?

- La grâce que je possède est naturelle et ne peut être enseignée, renifla Sephiroth, tournant le nez d'une façon hautaine.

Serrant ses mains sur le dos de la chaise, Genesis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue tandis qu'il réfléchissait. C'était une chose de prendre un troisième classe prometteur pour apprenti, comme Angeal, mais ce serait complètement différent de prendre un simple Cadet incapable de marcher correctement. Un pari comme celui-là serait le défi de la formation ultime.

- Il peut marcher et il va marcher.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

- Je vais me charger de lui.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent fixement pendant un long moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- Toi ? se moqua Sephiroth. Tu perdras ton sang froid et embrocheras ce pauvre garçon avant que la semaine ne soit terminée.

Genesis lui lança un regard noir.

- Non, je ne le ferai pas !

Angeal, voulant évidemment éviter un combat, se tordit dans son fauteuil pour poser sa main sur le bras du roux.

- Je n'étais pas sérieux en parlant de l'entraîner, Genesis.

- Eh bien moi, je le suis ! Répondit-il sèchement, en s'écartant. Aucun de vous deux ne pense évidemment que je suis capable de le faire, et j'ai bien l'intention de vous prouver que vous avez tort.

Un sourire orgueilleux s'incrusta sur le visage du général alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu as raison, dit il. Je ne t'en crois pas capable.

- Vous pensez que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de si oui ou non tu es à la hauteur, c'est si oui ou non tu te retrouveras à court de patience.

Le rouquin serra les poings de chaque côté de son corps.

- Je vais utiliser du ruban adhésif pour la maintenir enfoncée s'il le faut ! grogna-t-il.

- Je serais prêt à parier là-dessus.

- Sephiroth… commença Angeal.

Genesis le coupa.

- Bien, dit-il. Nous allons parier là-dessus.

Le général avait l'air surpris – tandis qu'Angeal était juste absolument horrifié – mais il se reprit rapidement.

- Dans quatre semaines, les Cadets ont un test de performance qu'ils ont besoin de réussir pour passer. Si le garçon n'y arrive pas, Angeal et moi prendrons un congé prolongé à Costa del Sol tandis que toi, tu resteras ici avec notre paperasse et les missions.

Le brun lui lança un regard perçant signifiant « ne me mêle pas à ça » mais fut ignoré.

- Et s'il réussit ? demanda Genesis.

- Les vacances sont pour toi.

Cela ne semblait pas équitable aux yeux de Genesis.

- Je prendrai des vacances, céda-t-il, mais vous devrez m'accompagner tous les deux. Et vous _devrez _également m'accompagner au théâtre, aux dîners et aux promenades à dos de chocobos.

Le sourire malicieux du général disparut aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu mérites tout cela ?

- Parce que, avec vous deux en moins, je vais me retrouver avec trois fois plus de travail. Et entre vous deux, vous finissez avec seulement la moitié de mon travail chacun à faire. Par conséquent, il doit y avoir une compensation.

Le regard vert rencontra celui bleu électrique, se fixant l'un l'autre. Enfin, Sephiroth finit par céder.

- Fais comme tu veux.

- Oh, je le ferai, déclara Genesis, riant. Des rêves de lendemain hantent l'âme brisée, tout honneur est perdu, les ailes sont arrachées, la fin est proche.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel et regarda ailleurs.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Angeal.

- Viens avec moi jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Je veux savoir le nom de mon nouvel élève.

JOUR 1

Cloud Strife progressait à contre-courant de la marée humaine dans le couloir bondé. Les Cadets ne cessaient de changer de salle, faisant des aller et retour entre les salles de classe et celles d'entraînement. Il se laissa frapper et pousser, faisant son chemin vers sa salle d'entraînement, lentement mais sûrement.

Il repensait à son test de la veille, il avait été complètement misérable. Ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit éjecté de l'armée régulière. Ils se débrouilleraient sans doute mieux sans lui de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais été en mesure de suivre avec le reste de sa classe et avait _toujours_ été laissé pour compte.

Mais quand même, lorsqu'il avait été livré à lui-même, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait d'autre que s'enfuir devant ce monstre ? Il avait eu trop peur de lui tirer dessus.

Il se glissa entre les portes de la salle d'entraînement, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Ses espoirs furent brisés, cependant, lorsque l'instructeur Davis lui barra la route à la seconde où il entra dans la pièce. L'homme lui mit un morceau de papier dans les mains.

- Ici, gamin, grogna-t-il. Quelqu'un veut te voir.

Le cœur de Cloud se liquéfia. L'un des officiers supérieurs, sans doute, pour lui dire de faire ses valises et de rentrer à Nibelheim. Hochant la tête d'un air hébété, il retourna dans le couloir. Il baissa les yeux sur le papier.

_Étage 49, salle de formation B. Prends l'ascenseur, appuie sur '49, sors, troisième porte à droite_, était-il inscrit avec une écriture soignée.

Le blond cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la confusion. L'étage 49 était un étage du SOLDAT, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi, par Gaia, l'envoyait-on dans une salle d'entraînement de cet étage plutôt qu'ailleurs? Cloud déglutit en s'arrêtant devant l'ascenseur. Écartant des images mentales de lui-même impitoyablement abattu par les Soldats, il décida de ne pas y penser.

Une fois à l'étage du SOLDAT, Cloud se sentit incroyablement mal. Est-ce que les Cadets avaient au moins _le droit_ d'aller à l'étage du SOLDAT ? Le cœur battant la chamade, il se déplaça aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers la troisième porte à droite. Il ouvrit la porte et cria de toute la force de ses poumons alors qu'un petit objet rond sifflait en direction de sa tête. Sans réfléchir, il leva les bras pour protéger son visage. Quoi que l'objet ait pu être, il rebondit sur son poignet et roula sur le plancher.

Des applaudissements mesurés, battus lentement, retentirent de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- C'est bien, dit une voix grave et légèrement accentuée. Tu as juste réussi à te mettre en feu.

Pris de panique, Cloud examina en hâte ses vêtements à la recherche de flammes. N'en trouvant pas, il leva les yeux pour voir un grand homme roux debout dans la pièce, une main négligemment appuyée contre sa hanche. Un seau blanc plein de petites boules jaunes était posé près de ses pieds. L'homme se pencha et en prit une.

- Quand j'ai lancé la balle de tennis vers toi, qu'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… je…

Cloud n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Tu t'es recroquevillé et tu as caché ton visage, répondit l'homme pour lui-même. Mais imaginons qu'il s'agisse d'un sort Feu. Que fais-tu ?

- Euh, hein ? dit Cloud, impuissant. Des balles de tennis ? Des sorts Feu ? Quoi ?

- Tu ferais mieux de prier la déesse, dit-il avec un grognement avant de lancer une autre balle de tennis. Le blond réussit à peine à esquiver le projectile dans les temps avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le mur derrière lui. Cet homme avait un diable à la place du bras !

Une autre fut jetée vers lui, visant tout droit sa tête. Moins d'une demi-seconde après qu'il l'ait évitée, une autre vint. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Cloud fit une pause pour observer le périmètre de la pièce, flou de boules jaunes. Il se raidit brusquement lorsque qu'un projectile le frôla, lui coupant efficacement la route. Se retournant, il réussit avec peine à esquiver une balle qui visait son visage.

Cloud avait envie de hurler. Il avait à demi espéré que, lorsque la ShinRa enverrait l'annonce de sa mort à sa mère, ce serait au moins pour dire qu'il était mort honorablement en essayant de sauver un petit enfant d'un monstre ou quelque chose dans le genre. « Tué par des balles de tennis » ne serait pas vraiment quelque chose dont sa mère serait très fière. Autant il détestait l'admettre cependant, c'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait arriver, on ne pouvait se faire tuer par des balles de tennis.

Alors que la pluie de « sorts Feu » continuait, le Cadet commença à se lasser et quelques-unes des balles frappèrent ses épaules et ses bras. Le roux finit par être à court de munitions et commença à récupérer celles qu'il avait déjà jetées pour les réutiliser.

Cloud serra les dents. Combien de temps ce petit jeu allait-il durer ? Dans un accès de rage – la folie passagère sans doute – le blond se baissa, ramassa une balle de tennis à proximité et la jeta de toutes ses forces.

L'effervescence dans la salle s'arrêta brusquement lorsque la main de l'homme attrapa la balle en plein vol. La respiration difficile de Cloud était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre tandis que les deux se dévisageaient. Rien n'avait changé dans l'expression du roux, mais le Cadet pouvait _sentir_ des vagues de froid et de fureur à peine contrôlée tomber sur lui. Enfin, l'homme baissa le bras.

- Ton temps de réaction est beaucoup trop lent et ta technique est au-delà du bâclé, aboya-t-il. Tu te déplaces beaucoup plus que nécessaire pour éviter les attaques et cela te fatigue. De plus, tu en oublies la prudence. Par ailleurs, les Cadets ne peuvent pas utiliser de materias, sinon, tu serais déjà mort à ce moment même.

D'après ce que Cloud pouvant en juger, le rouquin était un Soldat. Il arborait la ceinture du SOLDAT, mais ne portait pas tout à fait l'uniforme correct réglementaire. Contrairement à la norme – pantalon ample et bottes de l'armée – il portait un pantalon de cuir et des bottes qui montaient au-dessus de ses genoux. Une boucle d'oreille unique pendait à son oreille droite, heurtant sa mâchoire.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? Exigea Cloud, fatigué de se sentir impuissant.

- Je veux que tu viennes plus près.

Le Cadet le fit à contrecœur, contournant les objets jaunes qui jonchaient le sol.

- Maintenant, arrête-toi.

Cloud s'arrêta.

Les yeux bleu clair s'étrécirent. « Attrape avec ta main droite » ordonna-il, lançant doucement la balle vers lui.  
La balle jaune fonça à travers l'air et Cloud l'attrapa habilement.

- Passe-la dans ta main gauche.

Il fit passer la balle à son autre main.

- Jette-la-moi.

Cloud la jeta maladroitement de sa main non dominante**.

- Maintenant, fais-le à nouveau.

Et il le fit. Encore une fois. Et encore. Et encore.

A chaque fois, l'homme lançait la balle. Chaque fois, Cloud l'attrapait avec sa droite et la jetait avec sa main gauche. Au moment où le garçon commençait à être submergé par l'ennui, le roux parla de nouveau.

- Inverse et attrape avec ta main gauche, lance avec ta main droite.

Ses réflexes étant légèrement contrariés, Cloud tendit la main gauche pour s'emparer de la balle et la manqua de plusieurs centimètres.

- Va la chercher, dit le Soldat.

Le blond baissa les yeux et alla chercher la première balle de tennis qu'il voyait.

- Non !

Cloud bondit, s'étant habitué au silence et au doux son de la voix du Soldat, et regarda ce dernier d'un air confus.

- Prends celle que tu as loupée, ordonna-t-il. Ne sois pas paresseux.

Au moins sept balles se trouvaient près de lui. Cela aurait pu être n'importe laquelle d'entre elles. Il en choisit une au hasard, se pencha.

- Est-ce que c'est celle-là ?

Le roux haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas.

Eh bien. Ça ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Soupirant d'exaspération, Cloud se devait d'obéir et retourna à son poste, prêt à la lancer.

- Han-han, lance avec ta main droite.

Attraper avec sa main gauche n'était pas aussi facile qu'il le pensait. Il lui fallut près d'une douzaine d'essais juste pour l'attraper une fois sans la laisser tomber. Il prêtait une grande attention à l'emplacement où finissaient à l'endroit où atterrissaient les balles lorsqu'il les ratait, ne voulant pas se faire réprimander de nouveau. Le roux restait silencieux face à ses erreurs, le jaugeant cependant d'un regard critique et suivant tous ses mouvements.

Finalement, le Soldat lui demanda de passer la balle derrière son dos de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite. Puis ils retournèrent à l'exercice initial et recommencèrent encore et encore. Enfin, ce qui sembla être des heures plus tard, le rouquin attrapa finalement la balle et croisa les bras.

- Ta coordination est affreusement mauvaise, dit-il sans détour. Après avoir échoué au test d'hier, ils ne te donneront pas de chance supplémentaire. L'examen suivant est prévu dans quatre semaines. Jusque-là, tu devras te rendre ici tous les matins à la place de ta classe de combat habituelle, à moins que je ne te donne une indication contraire.

Cloud cligna des yeux comme un hibou et ses entrailles se recroquevillèrent un peu. Il allait devoir jouer intensivement au ballon chasseur pendant les quatre prochaines semaines ?

- Maintenant, je veux que tu rassembles toutes les balles de tennis, que tu les mettes dans le seau et que tu le laisses devant la porte.

Et sur ce, l'homme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Vous partez ? demanda Cloud par réflexe.

- Oui. Et tu pourras partir dès tu auras fait ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Mais attendez, je ne... comment dois-je vous appeler, monsieur ?

Le roux daigna seulement lancer un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Garde tes plaisanteries pour une autre fois, Strife.

Seul et plus confus que jamais, le Cadet se mit au travail il rangea le désordre dans la salle d'entraînement, priant pour que personne ne pénètre à l'intérieur et lui demande ce qu'il faisait... parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse.

A suivre...

*En VO « infantryman » : J'aurais aussi pu le traduire comme « Unité d'infanterie » mais ça le fait moins xD

** En bref, si vous ne comprenez pas : Si vous êtes droitier, votre main droite est votre main dominante et votre main gauche est votre main non dominante. C'est l'inverse si vous êtes gaucher Et si vous êtes ambidextre... j'en sais rien xD


	2. Chapter 2

Et un petit (hum, petit...) chapitre pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël !

Pour traduire ce chapitre, j'ai été confrontée à un problème : en Anglais, ça ne sonne pas bizarre de s'appeler « Brother » (Hi, brother) entre ami. Mais en français, s'appeler « frère » (Bonjour, frère...) ça le fait moins... Donc, j'ai pris la solution facile, je ne traduis pas le « Brother » !

Drisana Curtis : Merci pour ton commentaire. C'est sûr que Cloud, dans cette fic, il en voit des vertes et des pas mûres et pas seulement à cause de Genesis...

* * *

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minérale !

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis ce chapitre, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fais !

* * *

_« Quel est ton rêve ? »~ Directeur Lazard_

Cloud s'affala contre le mur de l'ascenseur à cause de l'épuisement. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de boiter un peu. Il remarqua à peine l'ouverture des portes une fois qu'il atteignit son étage et se traîna dans le couloir.

Échouer à l'examen ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Qu'allait-il faire s'il ne rentrait pas dans le SOLDAT? Il ne serait jamais en mesure de rentrer chez lui. À ce stade, le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer était une position de bas niveau dans l'armée régulière. Et à présent, comme si l'univers ne trouvait pas qu'il avait déjà assez de problèmes sur le dos, il se retrouvait avec un SOLDAT roux enragé après lui. Même si l'homme prétendait qu'il allait l'aider à se préparer pour son prochain examen, il n'était pas convaincu que la lumière au bout du tunnel ne soit pas seulement un train venant en sens inverse.

Soudain, une violente tape dans le dos du cadet l'envoya s'étendre sur le sol. Un rire sinistre flotta au dessus de lui tandis que Cloud se décollait du sol en poussant un gémissement.

« Content de te voir, _brother._ » se moqua une voix familière.

Alors que le blond se redressait difficilement sur ses genoux, un coup de pied à son côté le renversa en arrière. Cloud haletait, se tenant le ventre, à l'agonie. Gaia, mais qu'est ce ça faisait mal ! Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient, il leva les yeux vers les trois figures qui le dominaient.

Jadak Avon se pencha sur lui, un partie de ses cheveux platine lui tombant sur l'œil droit, et écarta les bras. « Je suis content que tu ais pu venir », déclara-t-il, alors qu'ils encerclaient le cadet tombé au sol. « Nous commencions à nous demander ce qu'il c'était passé pour que tu manques la classe comme ça. Tu ne pensais pas à retourner à la maison en courant sans dire au revoir, n'est ce pas? »

Serrant les dents, Cloud se remit difficilement sur ses pieds. Jadak revint se tenir en face de lui, ses yeux verts, vifs, durs et calculateurs le poignardant. Ses deux frères, Yuza et Zol, surgirent de derrière lui; Yuza avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la tête inclinée paresseusement d'un côté, et Zol avait un sourire malicieux ancré sur son visage plâtré alors qu'il faisait craquer ses doigts.*

Il fut un temps où Cloud avait pensé qu'ils pourraient être amis. Non seulement ils étaient les quatre seuls blonds dans l'ensemble du programme des cadets**, mais aussi parce que Jadak était le seul cadet, et sans doute la seule personne dans toute la ShinRa, qui soit plus petit que lui. Au début, ils étaient sympas, ils déjeunaient avec lui, restaient avec lui en la classe et avaient même pris l'habitude de l'appeler « frère» (« brother ») à cause de ses cheveux. Puis, un jour, Yuza lui avait jeté son déjeuner à la figure et l'avait entraîné avec Zol dans les toilettes pour lui enfoncé le visage dans l'une des cuvettes. Quand Cloud avait interpellé Jadak à ce sujet, encore sale, humide et en larmes, le cadet s'était contenté de rire. De rire avant de partir tandis que ses frères l'avaient battu et l'avaient jeté dans un des placards de rangement.

« Alors, » poursuivit Jadak d'une voix traînante, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Où étais-tu, Brother? »

Clairement mal à l'aise, Cloud regarda les trois frères qui lui faisaient face à tour de rôle. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Qu'il avait été chassé de la classe de combat? Qu'un SOLDAT l'avait entraîné? Qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous urgent avec un homme étrange? Reniflant, il choisit de garder le silence.

« Aww, est-ce que Brother va se mettre à pleurer? » le taquina Zol, jetant un coup d'œil, bref mais malsain, à Yuza. L'aîné eut un sourire narquois. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Cloud.

« Rien à dire? C'est vraiment très malpoli. » dit Jadak hochant la tête, faisant signe aux deux autres d'agir. Ils attrapèrent chacun l'un des bras de Cloud et se mirent à le traîner dans le couloir suivit par leur jeune frère.

Cloud tremblait entre eux, son souffle se coinçant dans sa gorge lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les toilettes. Entrant dans le premier box, il fut forcé de tomber sur ses genoux en face de la cuvette. L'une des grandes mains de Zol maintenaient ses poignets derrière son dos et tandis que l'autre poussait sa tête plus près de l'eau faussement claire.

La voix de Jadak vint de quelque part au-dessus de lui. « Je pense qu'ils ont peut-être nettoyé les toilettes quelque part dans la semaine dernière », dit il, « mais je ne peux pas en être sûr. Ça ne te dérange pas de toute façon, Brother? »

Et sur ce, le visage de Cloud fut submergé. Il lutta en vain contre les mains le tenant, mais c'était inutile. Zol était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Le rire résonna dans la cabine et tandis que quelqu'un tirait la chasse, provoquant la surprise de Cloud qui, dans l'effroi, inspira accidentellement une gorgée d'eau. L'eau fut finalement drainée hors de la cuvette, ce qui lui permit d'obtenir quelques précieuses secondes pour tousser et reprendre son souffle avant que la cuvette ne se remplisse à nouveau.

Enfin, il fut tiré vers l'arrière et tomba brutalement sur le sol.

« Passe une bonne journée, Brother, » clama Jadak alors qu'il passa la porte de la pièce. « J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

Après cela, Cloud ne pu plus s'en empêcher. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en sanglotant. Pourquoi était-il si faible?

Il n'entendit pas la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, mais il releva la tête quand il sentit une main sur son bras.

« Hey, » l'appela une voix douce sur un ton peu formel « Tu vas bien? »

A travers ses larmes, Cloud pu voir la forme floue d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, et qui portait ce qui semblait être un uniforme de soldat, accroupi à côté de lui. Le cadet lutta pour forcer son corps endolori à s'asseoir et fut reconnaissant quand le soldat lui tendit la main pour l'aider.

«Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

La question fit presque rire Cloud. « Non », soupira-t-il, « Mais ça ira.»

Une expression d'inquiétude passa sur le visage du soldat. « Eh bien, si tu es sûr, » dit-il avec hésitation. « Quel est ton nom? »

« Cloud Strife, monsieur », dit le cadet d'une voix rauque il s'était irrité la gorge en s'étouffant avec l'eau des toilettes.

Le soldat se mit à rire, un sourire éclairant son visage. «Je suis Zack Fair, » répondit-il. « Et tu peux laisser tomber le « monsieur » ».

« Euh, oui monsieur-euh, Zack? »

« Nous y voilà! » dit Zack, son sourire se faisant encore plus large. « Pourquoi ne pas te nettoyer et nous irons déjeuner ensemble? »

Ordinairement, Cloud aurait trouvé bizarre qu'un SOLDAT offre son aide à un fantassin. Mais il y avait quelque chose, de l'honnêteté pure dans les yeux de Zack, alors il accepta la main tendue du SOLDAT qui le tira sur ses pieds.

« Alors Cloud, d'où tu es? »

Cloud avala sa bouchée de sandwich avant de répondre. « Nibelheim. » Ignorant l'éclat de rire de Zack, il demanda: « Et toi ? »

« Moi, je suis de Gongaga, » dit fièrement le SOLDAT.

Se mordant les lèvres, le blond tenta de retenir son propre rire, mais échoua lamentablement.

« Hey! » l'expression de Zack se transforma en une moue. « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle? »

« C'est juste un nom de coin perdu, c'est tout. »

« Et comment tu appelles Nibelheim? »

Cloud roula des yeux en guise de réponse. « C'est la faute au réacteur Mako. »

Ils mangèrent dans le silence pendant quelques instants et le cadet tenta de déloger un morceau de laitue entre ses dents aussi subtilement qu'il le pouvait. Enfin, Zack reprit la parole.

« Tu... n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne le veux pas », dit-il, son intonation sonnant hésitante. « Mais ce qui s'est passé là-bas, dans les toilettes? »

Décidément mal à l'aise, le blond se remit à manger. Que faire si Zack se moquait de lui de se laisser intimider? Là encore, il l'avait trouvé à pleurer dans les toilettes, si le soldat voulait se moquer de lui, il l'aurait déjà fait il y a longtemps. « Eh bien ... ces gars -Jadak et ses frères- ont quelque chose contre moi » lança-t-il. «Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont juste ... »

Quand il se retourna vers Zack, il vit le garçon plus âgé lui faire un sourire aimable. « Hey, » dit-il. « Si ces gars te cause encore des ennuis, tu viens tout de suite me voir. Je vais leur montrer ce que signifie vraiment être un SOLDAT. »

Ce fut à ce moment que Cloud comprit que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui offrait de se battre pour lui. Que ce soit ici, ou à la maison. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, le cadet cligna des yeux et mâcha sans bruit jusqu'à ce que les mots lui viennent. « Euh, e-merci », réussit-il enfin à articuler. « Merci, Zack. »

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il était retourné dans son appartement lorsque Genesis jeta finalement un regard à l'horloge. Il se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement, avant de poursuivre sa lecture. Après avoir obtenu le nom du cadet, Genesis avait brièvement survolé son dossier. Maintenant qu'il avait rencontré son élève en personne, il était retourné à la lecture de ce document pour voir s'il pouvait assembler d'autres pièces du puzzle.

Cloud Strife. Seize ans, en sous-taille, sous-poids, et sous-éduqué. Né et élevé à Nibelheim, une tache sur la carte de l'autre continent, au sud-ouest de la zone de Corel. Aucune formation et sa scolarité avait été assurée à la maison par sa mère. Il était à peine passé à son examen d'entrée et avait les plus mauvaises performances dans toutes ses classes.

Les rapports de ses instructeurs indiquaient qu'il était très réservé et ne semblait pas interagir avec qui que ce soit pendant ou en dehors des cours. Il préférait travailler de lui même, par opposition à la pratique avec les autres cadets, et avait plusieurs fois été observé en étant malmené par ses camarades de classe, mais ne se plaignait jamais. Tout comme Sephiroth l'avait constamment fait remarquer, il était maladroit et avait tendance à s'effrayer facilement. Genesis nota avec intérêt que Strife avait avoué qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec une arme à feu.

Pourquoi diable alors est-ce que ce garçon antisocial dont les cheveux le faisait ressembler à un chocobo avait il voulu rejoindre l'armée? Rien de ce qu'il avait lu à ce jour ne répondait à cette question.

Genesis décida de le découvrir.

JOUR 2

Cloud fit son chemin dans les escaliers, grimaçant lorsque que son corps protestait contre les mouvements. Se réveiller avait été un choc douloureux. De grandes ecchymoses violettes et noires parsemaient sa peau, ce qui avait rendu difficile pour lui d'enfiler ses vêtements. Grimaçant alors qu'il atteignait l'étage, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait été qu'une simple blague de très mauvais goût.

À sa grande consternation, le SOLDAT auburn l'attendait. Pas de balles de tennis en vue, ce qui allégé l'esprit de Cloud. La corde passée autour des épaules de l'homme, cependant, eut l'effet contraire.

« Bonjour », salua-t-il, avec un ton froid et impersonnel. « Ressens-tu de la douleur aujourd'hui? »

Cloud hocha la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile de le nier.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est la douleur, Strife? »

« Euh, une sensation physique? » proposa-t-il.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux du SOLDAT tandis qu'il poussa Cloud et lui plaqua brutalement le dos contre le mur. Le cadet gémit lorsque sa peau rentra en contacte avec le métal. « La douleur », siffla le roux « c'est quand tu as été poignardé en plein dans l'intestin et qu'il faut continuer à te battre. La douleur, c'est quand tu sens les dents d'un Behemoth s'enfoncer dans ton bras et menacent de te l'arracher. La douleur, c'est quand tu es tombé du haut d'un réacteur Mako et que tu as atterri si violemment sur le sol en dessous que c'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie avec tous les os brisés que tu as. "

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et son estomac tordit à l'idée de vivre de telles choses.

« J'ai vécu tout cela, et je sais ce qu'est la douleur. » Le soldat pointa un doigt sur la poitrine du jeune garçon. « Toi, tu as été touché par des balles de tennis. Si tu penses que c'est douloureux, tu peux aussi bien retourner chez toi. Alors, je te le demande encore une fois: ressens-tu de la douleur, aujourd'hui? »

Déglutissant difficilement, Cloud secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas laisser ce gars-là se jouer de lui. Il lui en faudrait plus pour l'effrayer, et il allait le lui prouver.

Le roux le regarda fixement pendant un long moment avant de se retourner et de se rendre à grandes enjambées vers le milieu de la pièce. Hésitant, Cloud se traîna derrière lui. Prenant la corde à son cou, le soldat lui tendit.

« Il s'agit d'une corde à sauter. » annonça-t-il. « Commence à sauter. »

Une corde à sauter? Le cadet fronça les sourcils en prenant la corde. « Allons-nous jouer à la marelle, aussi? »

Il regretta immédiatement ses mots à la seconde où ils sortirent de sa bouche quand une main claqua violemment sur son visage. Il regarda le roux avec d'énormes yeux larmoyants.

« Si tu me reparle à nouveau, je te brise la mâchoire et tu ne pourra plus parler **du tout**. »

Un peu secoué, Cloud saisit les poignées de la corde à sauter et se mit en mouvement. Il sauta soigneusement les premières fois, mais ses lourdes bottes se prirent rapidement dans la corde quand il ne sautait pas assez haut.

« C'est difficile de sauter », murmura-t-il.

Le SOLDAT croisa les bras. « Et c'est précisément pourquoi tu le fais», déclara-t-il. « Fait en cent, puis arrête-toi. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration et carrant les épaules, Cloud recommença. _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq ..._ Le rouquin ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir, il restait là à le regarder. Se sentant sous la pression de l'examen, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que le blond échoue à nouveau.

« Dois-je tout recommencer ? » Il n'espérait sincèrement pas.

Les yeux d'azur clignèrent. « Je ne sais pas. Le dois-tu? »

Cloud résista à l'envie de gémir. Il lui faudrait une éternité pour sauter cent fois de suite. Partant de là où il s'était arrêté, il sauta à nouveau. _Neuf, dix, onze ..._

Il détestait ça. Non seulement il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il ne savait même pas qui était celui qui l'entraînait. Il était censé être en préparation de son prochain examen, n'est-ce pas? Comment éviter des balles de tennis et sauter à la corde allait pouvoir l'aider? Pour autant qu'il sache, ce n'était pas très efficaces contre les monstres.

Et pour couronner le tout, l'homme refusait de lui donner son nom? Après un coup d'œil furtif, le blond opta pour le surnom "Crimson" d'après la couleur du manteau du SOLDAT. Au moins, il pouvait désormais le nommer, du moins, dans sa tête.

Plusieurs trébuches, trois chutes et cent sauts plus tard, Cloud s'arrêta finalement. Les muscles de ses mollets criaient. Il tendit la corde. « Voilà. Cent sauts. »

Crimson le regarda, impressionné, et haussa un sourcil. « Combien de pompes peux-tu faire? »

Dans les classes ordinaires, on faisait toujours faire des pompes aux cadets. Il fallait s'y attendre, Cloud était terriblement nul à ça et était toujours fatigué avant le reste de sa classe. «Vingt, peut-être. »

« Fais-les. »

Cloud descendit sur le plancher, plaçant la corde côté, se mit en position, et fut rapidement réprimandé.

« Tu es donc incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement? » Aboya Crimson. « Déplace tes mains sous tes épaules et repartis mieux ton poids. Et pour l'amour de Shiva, baisse ton postérieur! Tu ressembles à un de ces damnés chocobos! »

Le blond déplaça ses bras et baissa les hanches. Il sembla que Crimson n'était cependant toujours pas satisfait. Il se déplaça pour se tenir derrière lui. Le SOLDAT se pencha et ajusta la posture de Cloud.

« Ne te balance pas sur tes hanches», dit il, en poussant les épaules des cadets vers l'avant « Cela met moins de poids sur tes bras et c'est considéré comme de la tricherie. Et je ne le permettrais pas. Commence ».

Cloud se baissa.

« Pas si bas! » cassa Crimson. « Ne pas te casse pas le nez contre le sol. Arrête-toi lorsque tes bras sont parallèles au sol. »

Roulant des yeux, le cadet poussa sur ses bras.

« Ne balances **pas** **tes hanches vers l'arrière**. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire! » cria-t-il de frustration. « Comment suis-je supposé passer quoi que ce soit si je ne peux même pas faire une pompe? »

Le roux soupira fortement. « Tu peux le faire,» souffla-t-il. Un pied lourd se plaça sur le bas du dos de Cloud. « Vingt pompes. Go ».

Serrant les dents, Cloud descendit, s'arrêta et remonta. Ne recevant pas de correction, le cadet continua. Le poids sur son dos l'empêchait de revenir à sa mauvaise posture, mais il rendait ascension beaucoup plus difficile. Au moment où il atteignait les quinze pompes, il était prêt à abandonner, mais il força sur ses bras pour se soulever de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne vingt.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, haletant.

« Chaque soir, je veux que tu en fasses vingt » commanda Crimson. « Lorsqu'en faire vingt deviendra facile, fais en vingt-cinq. Lorsque tu pourras faire cela, fais en trente. »

« Co...mment je suis c-censé y arriver si...je ne les fais pas...correctement ? »

« Tu vas apprendre, car à partir de maintenant, chaque fois que tu viendras ici, ce sera la première chose que je te demandais de faire. »

Le cadet près gémit à haute voix. Il pouvait à peine lever les bras.

« Puisque tu es par terre, fais donc des redressements***. »

« Des... redressements? » fit Cloud en écho. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

« Oui. Sur le dos, les genoux vers le haut, les bras croisés. Maintenant. »

« Combien? »

« Autant que tu le peux. Compte. »

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six ..._ Cloud se redressait. Dix-sept redressement plus tard, le cadet s'arrêta.

« Je n'en peux plus », grogna-t-il.

« Hum. » Crimson se rassit et croisa les jambes.

Le silence tomba entre eux pendant de longues minutes. Cloud essaya de calmer sa respiration. Si cet entraînement semblait rigoureux, c'était uniquement parce que les instructeurs l'avaient rapidement délaissé. Il trébuchait pendant les exercices, avec un fusil, c'était une catastrophe et il ne faisait même pas ses pompes correctement. Il pouvait marcher pendant une période de temps indéfinie, mais il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, apparemment.

Enfin, le roux parla de nouveau. «Dis-moi, Strife. Pourquoi es-tu venu à Midgar? »

« Je voulais rejoindre le SOLDAT, » admit Cloud, un peu gêné. Crimson allait il penser qu'il était pathétique?

Mais le soldat ne riait pas. « Pourquoi veux-tu faire cela? »

« P-pour être comme le général Sephiroth. »

Crimson renifla, regardant ailleurs. « Le Général Sephiroth » répéta-t-il, d'un ton dédaigneux. « Tu ne seras jamais comme lui, Strife. Ça, tu peux en être sûr. »

Le cadet se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans la honte. Bien sûr qu'il ne serait jamais comme Sephiroth. Il était sans valeur.

« Tu n'as pas le bon type de corps. » Expliqua Crimson. « Tu auras de la chance si tu atteins la taille de son épaule. Et cet homme est plus fort que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. La façon dont il se bat te serait inutile. Tout réside dans la puissance et l'attaque. Tu t'arracherais des parties de ton corps à essayer de faire quelque chose comme ça. »

« Vous perdez votre temps. » intervint Cloud. « Je devrais juste quitter la ShinRa et arrêter tout ça. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais rejoindre le SOLDAT. »

« C'est impossible ».

« Qui a dit ça? » se moqua le rouquin. « Certes, tu ne seras pas le prochain Sephiroth. Apprends à utiliser ta taille à ton avantage. Détermine comment ton corps fonctionne. En fait, tu **dois** le faire, sinon tu ne survivras pas aux quatre prochaines semaines. »

Cloud pinça les lèvres. « Je ne comprends pas. » lâcha-t-il. « Que voulez-vous accomplir? **Que** faisons-nous? »

« En temps voulu, Strife, cela prendra tout son sens. Pour l'instant, tu dois seulement avoir foi en moi, je sais ce que je fais »

« Mais pourquoi? **Pourquoi** moi? Pourquoi pas un autre, un meilleur élève? »

Pour une fois, le blond était désespéré d'entendre qu'il était un échec complet. Il voulait que quelqu'un lui dise enfin qu'il était sans espoir. Il était fatigué que les gens essayent constamment de l'encourager. Il avait fait l'erreur de faire confiance à quelqu'un comme ça avant.

Crimson lui envoya un long regard dur avant de se relever. « Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas se sentir à la hauteur. »

Avant que Cloud ne puisse comprendre ses paroles, le châtain se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu es libre d'aller te reposer avant ton prochain cours étant donné que nous avons terminé plus tôt. » dit il sèchement. « Mais je ne le recommanderais pas. Si j'étais toi, je passerais du temps à travailler moi même. Les balles de tennis sont dans le placard dans le couloir. »

Tandis que l'homme énigmatique prenait congé, Cloud se releva. Chancelant sur ses pieds, le cadet récupéra la corde à sauter et se mit à sauter.

_Un, deux, trois ..._

* * *

* Vous l'aurez compris avec l'anagramme des prénoms, il s'agit là des trois incarnés (L'auteur me l'a confirmé) sauf qu'ils sont blonds... et qu'ils ne cherchent pas la tête de Jenova...

** C'est en effet une bonne raison pour être ami, hein *ton ironique* ?

***Je crois qu'on appelle aussi ça des « abdos »... je ne suis pas du tout familière au vocabulaire du sport xD


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Seishironin pour ta review =)

Elzaim Cheshire : Ton lien ne s'affiche pas mais c'est normal, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce site n'affiche aucun lien. Pour en passer un, c'est tout un sport xD

Dans une autre fanfic que je traduis (Serendipity), Genesis est presque un enfant de cœur... mais dans celle là, c'est sûr qu'on retrouve bien notre petit orgueilleux tyrannique de première xD

J'ai faillit mettre « cancre » mais c'est plutôt péjoratif comme terme. Béotien aurait pu marcher mais pour Cloud, c'est pas un manque d'instruction et novice, ça donne l'idée que c'est « normal » qu'il n'y arrive pas... donc je vais mettre « et était celui qui avait les plus mauvaises performances dans toutes les classes » x) Mais merci quand même d'avoir aidé ;)

* * *

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minérale !

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis ce chapitre, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fais !

* * *

« Trois amis vont à la guerre. L'un est capturé, l'un s'enfuit, et celui qui reste devient un héros. » ~ Genesis Rhapsodos

JOUR 3

9:30.

Genesis commença à compter silencieusement dans sa tête. L'un des éléments les plus en vue sur sa liste de « choses à faire » était de mettre les choses au point en ce qui concernait le retard du cadet Strife. Le garçon était toujours en retard à ses cours. Ce n'est que de trois ou cinq minutes, mais c'était comme une écharde si on ne la traitait pas, elle pourrait dégénérer en quelque chose de pire. Plus tôt le problème serait résolu, mieux ce serait.

La porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrit et le cadet blond entra, toujours en boitant légèrement.

« Tu es en retard. », cassa le commandant, le faisant sursauter.

Cloud regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. « Mais il est neuf heures et demie! Je-je ne suis pas à l'heure? »

Croisant les bras, Genesis le planta avec un regard pointu. « Tu as exactement 43 secondes de retard», informa-t-il le cadet. « La seule manière où tu pourrais être à l'heure aurait été d'arriver au moment précis où l'heure passait à neuf heure trente. Au-delà, tu es considéré comme en retard, car cela devient après l'heure fixée. »

« Mais c'est impossible! » se justifia le cadet.

« Alors je te suggère de faire des ajustements pour arriver plus tôt. Vingt pompes. »

La bouche s'ouvrit et se referma à quelques reprises, puis il lâcha la seule chose que Genesis ne voulait pas entendre. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

« Cesse de me faire perdre mon temps. », répliqua le roux sèchement. « La seule chose pire que ceux qui n'ont pas la courtoisie de tenir leurs engagements, ce sont ceux qui s'excusent sans cesse. Les pompes, maintenant. »

Rapidement à genoux, le garçon planta ses mains sur le sol et a commença ses pompes. Sa position s'était nettement améliorée par rapport aux atrocités d'hier, ses bras étaient à la bonne place, mais il jouait toujours de ses hanches pour se mettre en mouvement. Genesis se rapprocha et posa son pied sur le bas du dos du cadet.

« Garde ton corps immobile.» demanda-t-il, calmant son ton. « Il suffit de bouger tes bras. »

Strife frémit sous le poids supplémentaire et ses pompes devinrent beaucoup plus lentent, le visage devenant rouge avec l'effort. Il était évident que même un simple exercice était difficile pour le garçon, et il se laissa tomber sur le sol après la poussée de la vingtième pompe.

Le commandant enleva son pied. « Étant donné que je pense que tu dois te sentir mal aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer avec quelque chose de facile. » Il marcha vers le mur et prit une balle de tennis dans le seau qu'il avait apporté. « Attrape avec la main droite, lance avec la main gauche. »

« Oui, monsieur », murmura Cloud, en se levant avec raideur. Ils prirent assez rapidement un rythme méthodique.

« L'as-tu fait après mon départ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Comment? »

« En les faisant rebondir sur le mur. »

Aujourd'hui, Cloud semblait plus contenu, comme si ses muscles endoloris commençaient à le forcer à se soumettre*. Genesis ne cherchait pas à le soumettre, cependant. Il ne voulait pas que le cadet se conforme simplement à ses désirs, aussi ridicules qu'ils puissent être. Depuis qu'il avait vu l'étincelle de détermination éclater au sein des yeux du cadet, il savait Strife avait la flamme. Et qui était mieux placé que le général écarlate lui-même pour nourrir les flammes?

« Change de main.» Ordonna-t-il. « Qu'as-tu fait d'autre? »

« J'ai sauté à la corde, puis j'ai fait vingt pompe avant de me coucher. »

Même s'il était un brin impressionné par l'initiative du cadet, il n'était prêt de le montrer. Strife n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Genesis allait le faire travailler dur pour obtenir un compliment de lui.

« Combien de sauts peux-tu faire d'affilée? »

Réfléchissant, le cadet réussi à peine à attraper la balle, pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec sa main gauche. « Quarante-six, » répondit-il. « Il est difficile de les faire avec des bottes. »

« Je veux cent sauts d'affilée, en avant et en arrière à la fin de la semaine. » Il n'était pas prêt de laisser Strife échouer à son test encore une fois. Sephiroth allait devoir trouver autre chose.

Le blond donna l'impression de vouloir protester, mais il choisi de garder le silence à bon escient. Enfin, Genesis attrapa la balle et la garda en main.

« Va courir autour du périmètre de la salle », dit-il, hochant la tête d'un côté.

Il regarda Cloud démarrer à contrecœur à petit trot le long du mur. Il était indéniable que le garçon souffrait très certainement. L'une des bottes du cadet gratta le sol lorsqu'il la ramenait vers l'avant, le faisant trébucher.

« Lèves tes jambes quand tu cours! »

S'appuyant sur son audition améliorée, Genesis porta une attention particulière au son de la respiration du cadet. Elle devint très vite saccadée après la longueur d'un mur, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la nécessité de travailler sur l'endurance. Curieusement, Strife continua. Après trois tours, ses respirations étaient devenues assez dur et la salle n'était pas petite. Le roux fut à moitié tenté de voir dans jusqu'où il irait avant de s'arrêter, mais avec le peu qu'il savait sur le garçon, ce serait probablement pas avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Enfin, Genesis lui fait signe de s'arrêter. « Bon, ça suffit. » appela-t-il. Strife ralenti maladroitement. « Reste à ce mur. »

Le garçon fit comme on lui avait dit, appuyant un bras contre le métal pour reprendre son souffle. Le commandant lui accorda quelques minutes. Strife n'était pas un SOLDAT... pas encore.

« Cours aussi vite que tu le peux à partir de là vers le mur opposé », demanda Genesis, « et vice-versa. »

Le visage rouge et en sueur, Cloud se baissa légèrement et fonça. Gardant son expression impassible, le rouquin sourit intérieurement. Ses hypothèses sur le garçon étaient exactes; le cadet avait l'étoffe d'un sprinter, et n'aurait probablement pas de mal à suivre avec un SOLDAT qui aurait déjà reçu ses améliorations makos. Dans beaucoup de domaines, lorsque Genesis y réfléchissait, le blond était semblable à lui. Jusqu'à une poussée de croissance soudaine de la fin de son adolescence, il avait été petit, tout comme Strife. Même si sa taille était désormais à peine inférieur à celle de Sephiroth, il restait encore plus mince que ses amis et la plupart des autres soldats. La vitesse était son plus grand atout, et il deviendrait celui de Cloud également.

« Viens faire un tour avec moi » dit il, en commençant à marcher à un rythme soutenu autour de la salle. Voyant que le cadet devait trotter pour le suivre, Genesis ralenti pour lui. « J'ai lu dans ton rapport que tu ne te sentais pas en sécurité derrière un fusil. Pourquoi pas? »

Une rougeur naquit sur les joues du garçon. « J'ai une capacité à viser terrible, monsieur.» marmonna-t-il. « J'ai toujours peur de ne pas atteindre ma cible, quelle qu'elle soit. Je ne me sens pas fiable. »

La plupart des fantassins étaient de bons tireurs et ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi les SOLDATS utilisaient des épées. Mais pour les cadets comme Strife, qui sursautaient à chaque ombre, une arme à feu était complètement inutile.

« Te sens-tu confiant au combats à main nues? »

« Non, monsieur. Tout le monde dans ma classe est plus grand que moi, et je finis toujours par se faire battre. »

Genesis soupira. « Se battre avec une épée est semblable au combat à mains nues dans la manière où ton arme devient une extension de toi-même. Avez-vous commencé l'entraînement à la mêlée? »

« Non, monsieur, » Strife secoua la tête.

« Tu viens de Nibelheim. Tu as déjà participé à une quelconque activité physique là-bas? »

« A part les randonnées dans les montagnes, pas grand-chose. »

Eh bien, il supposait que c'était mieux que ne rien faire à part rester à la maison toute la journée. « Quand tu fais face à un adversaire, que ressens-tu? » demanda-t-il, honnêtement intéressé d'entendre la réponse.

Cloud resta silencieux le temps d'organiser ses pensées. « J'ai très peur, monsieur. » murmura-t-il presque. « Je sais que je ne peux pas les battre, et eux même savent que je ne peux pas les battre. J'ai juste ... Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il faut faire, mais je n'arrive pas. Et c'est vraiment effrayant, parce que cela pourrait me coûter la vie un jour. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « tu voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il faut faire »? ».

« Ils nous disent « Allez-y et tuer ce monstre », mais tirer sur une cible est très différent de tirer sur un monstre », répondit-il. « Je sais que certains cadets sont capables de simplement prendre une arme à feu et de tirer et tuer tout ce qui bouge, mais moi, je ne peux pas. C'est juste que ... Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire. »

« Et c'est ce qui te fait peur? »

« Cela ne vous ferait pas peur? »

Genesis jeta un coup d'œil au cadet. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si on lui avait déjà demandé une fois si il avait peur de quelque chose. «Je suppose que oui. » dit-il doucement. « Tu as déjà improvisé? »

« ... Monsieur? »

« Faire quelque chose quand tu n'en n'es pas sûr. »

« Je ne sais pas. En général, je m'immobilise et je hurle... »

« Lorsque ce monstre était sur toi et te plaquait au sol pendant l'examen, tu as pris ton arme et tu as frappé cette chose aussi fort que tu le pouvais. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait faire ça ? »

Le cadet secoua la tête en clignant des yeux. « Je. .. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je l'ai juste fait. »

« Et ça » souligna Genesis, «, ça s'appelle l'instinct. C'est quand ton cerveau compense automatiquement ce dont tu n'es pas sûr dans un situation délicate, et ça peut même te sauver la vie. »

Strife hocha la tête en baissant les yeux. « Si je peux me permettre, monsieur ... Que ressentez-vous quand vous êtes face à quelque chose qui est plus fort que vous? »

Spontanément, l'image de Sephiroth s'imposa dans la tête de Genesis. « De la colère.» siffla-t-il, incapable de s'en empêcher. « Je suis en colère parce que mes ennemis sont seulement aussi fort que je leur permets d'être. Parce que la force n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est la façon dont le jeu est joué. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre. »

Le commandant ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il s'ouvrait au garçon comme ça, mais d'une certaine manière, cela lui faisait du bien. Strife ne connaissait absolument rien de lui, de son caractère, de ses actions passées. Il ne pouvait donc faire aucun jugement à son sujet.

Et ... cela lui faisait du bien d'être regardé avec autre chose que du mépris.

« Brother n'est pas ici. »

En balayant rapidement la salle du regard, Jadak constata que Zol avait raison Cloud ne s'était pas présenté au cours de combat, encore une fois. C'était bizarre parce que, d'après ce qu'il savait, il n'avait pas été renvoyé chez lui, mais ces trois derniers jours, il ne l'avait pas vu, sauf les quelques minutes dans le couloir, la première journée. Cloud était devenu assez doué pour les éviter à force, mais ils réussissaient généralement à l'attraper à un moment donné. Mais jamais il ne s'était _évaporé_ comme ça. Les classes de combats étaient devenues bien moins amusantes sans lui.

« Peut-être qu'il est passé dans un autre groupe. » suggéra Jadak avec désinvolture. Levant son fusil, il tira quelques coups dans la cible sur le mur. Les cadets positionnés à côté de lui le regardaient avec jalousie. Ils n'avaient pas souvent réussi à atteindre leurs cibles.

L'expression de Zol passa de la déception à la tristesse, alors qu'il serrait son fusil contre sa poitrine, laissant échapper un sanglot étouffé.

Yuza, qui avait été recharger son fusil, prit la place de Jadak en face de la cible. Il lança à regard dédaigneux à Zol en passant devant lui. « Ne pleures pas, Zol . »

« Je ne pleure pas ! », insista Zol en essuyant ses larmes. « C'est juste que ça me manque de ne plus jouer avec Brother. »

Ignorant le mélodrame de son frère, Jadak regarda les balles de Yuza foncer sur la cible, en les frappant en plein centre du cercle centrale. Ses propres tires avaient frappé dans le cercle du milieu, mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi cohérents et précis que ceux de Yuza. Du coin de l'œil, Jadak aperçut les autres cadets, bouches bées et les yeux brillants d'admiration. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Yuza était un excellent tireur. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il tendit la main sous fusil de son frère aîné et l'inclina très légèrement pour le décentrer alors que Yuza appuyait sur la gâchette. Le tir vola large et finit sa course bien en dehors de la cible circulaire.

C'était le seul des coups tirés pas les trois frères qui ait jamais manqué la cible.

Jadak senti le regard glacial de son frère, mais ne détacha pas ses yeux de la cible. « Ouais, » dit-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, « moi aussi ».

* * *

* En VO: Today Strife seemed subdued, as if his aching muscles were beginning to get to him. J'ai vraiment eut du mal à rendre cette phrase en français. En fait, Cloud ne proteste plus, se se plaint plus, ne gémit plus et Genesis suppose que c'est à cause de la douleur de ses muscles, qui le force à obéir. Un peu comme les animaux qui sont dressés par la douleur.


	4. Chapter 4

Et pouf ! Un nouveau chapitre !

Seishironin : Je traduis vite parce que j'ai plein de temps et que j'aime ça xD

Missv: merci pour ton commentaire :)

* * *

"Il n'y a pas de haine, seulement de la joie, car tu es aimé de la déesse." ~ Loveless, Acte II

« Hey Cloudie! »

Reconnaissant la voix de son ami, Cloud ralentit pour permettre à Zack de le rattraper. Une main puissante frappa son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda le deuxième classe en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as l'air complètement à plat. »

Cloud se frotta les yeux en secouant la tête. « Je suis juste fatigué. » Un grognement retentit dans son estomac. « Et j'ai faim. »

« Eh bien, allons-y alors. Allons prendre le déjeuner. » Zack sourit. « Pourquoi es-tu si fatigué? Je sais que l'entraînement des cadets est rude, mais quand même. »

Le blond débattit avec lui même : devait il parler de Crimson à Zack ou pas ? Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que le rouquin ne lui ai pas donné son nom et tant qu'il ne le savait pas, Cloud préférait rester prudent. « Nous, euh, avons ce nouvel instructeur...» répondit-il vaguement.

« Il est assez dur? »

« Ouais », il hocha la tête.

Zack se mit à rire, en lui donnant une bourrade. « Peut-être que ça va t'endurcir », plaisanta-t-il. « Gaia sait que tu as besoin d'un peu plus de muscle. »

_Espérons que toutes ces pompes me ferons du bien_, pensa Cloud alors qu'ils approchaient du mess*.

« Avec le mal qu'il me donne, je vais être dur en un rien de temps. »

« Tu as mal? »

Cloud acquiesça à nouveau.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche chaude ou quelque chose dans le genre », suggéra Zack. « Angeal dit que c'est bon pour soulager le stress musculaire. »

Suivant le deuxième classe à une table, le cadet considéra l'idée. Le mentor de Zack était intervenu à plusieurs reprises au cours de leurs conversations et il semblait que les deux étaient relativement proches. « Hey Zack? » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jouant avec ses gants. « Est-ce que Angeal te donne beaucoup de conseils? »

Le soldat aux cheveux noirs roula des yeux. « Parfois, je suis à moitié tenté de lui dire de se taire, mais ensuite je me prendrais une longue leçon de morale sur le respect de mes aînés. Pourquoi? Tu as besoin de quelques conseils amicaux? »

« Non, je me demandais simplement. » Il se redressa sur sa chaise. « Ce doit être assez sympa, non? Je veux dire, si jamais tu te sens perdu ou coincé, tu peux simplement aller lui demander. »

Zack se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Hum. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça comme ça », il haussa les épaules. « Ouais, je suppose qu'il est assez sympa. Un peu vague parfois, mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'attends à ce qu'il orthographie tout pour moi. »

_Au moins, tu ne te fais pas marteler par des balles de tennis sans aucune explication apparente _pensa Cloud en lançant un regard noir. La deuxième classe remarqua son expression sombre.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Cloud? »

« Je vais bien. » cassa le blond, claquant ses mains sur la table.

« Hey, je demande juste. » rit-il. « Pas besoin de faire ton Genesis avec moi. »

Cloud cligna des yeux. « Quoi? »

« Tu ne sais pas qui est Genesis Rhapsodos? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« Bon sang, Blondie. Mais sous quel rocher est-ce que tu as vécu? Plus sérieusement, tu peux t'estimer heureux de ne pas savoir. C'est l'un des plus hauts gradés dans la société, juste en dessous Sephiroth, mais il est plus connu pour son tempérament. C'est quelqu'un que tu n'as pas intérêt à contrarier. » Le visage du deuxième classe devint étrangement grave. « Et il déteste les cadets. Alors fais-moi une faveur, Spiky, reste loin de lui. Parce que je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à t'enterrer sur le côté de la tour. »

Avec sa chance, Cloud finirait probablement par tomber juste sous le nez du gars sans le savoir**, mais le blond hocha la tête. « Je vais essayer »

« N'essaies pas, fais-le. Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger. Reste tranquillement assis, M. Cloud avec un risque de pluie***. »

« Ha ha, très drôle, M. Fair Weatherman****. »

JOUR 4

Il était neuf heure vingt cinq quand Cloud se précipita dans la salle d'entraînement. Il avait réussi à éviter de justesse de croiser Jadak et ses frères, qui étaient souvent la cause de ses retards, et était arrivé avec cinq solides minutes d'avance. Il espérait que ce serait assez pour Crimson.

« Bonjour. » salua-t-il l'homme, en essayant d'être amical.

Crimson se tenait debout contre le mur du fond et chargeait quelque chose dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un faux pistolet. Une feuille de papier blanc était suspendu près de lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine lever les yeux. «Vingt pompes. »

Légèrement offensé par l'ordre bref, Cloud se mit maladroitement en position avant de se mettre au mouvement. « Est-ce que je les fais correctement? »

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu? »

Le cadet regarda le roux, qui ne lui prêtait même pas attention. Il avait commencé à s'habituer aux corrections constantes, mais être ignoré n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Autant il était réticent à l'admettre, les pompes lui semblaient plus simples à effectuer. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, mais il trouvait moins difficile de forcer dessus.

« Deux tours autour de la pièce. »

L'ordre tomba à peine Cloud s'était il relevé. Avec un soupir, Cloud alla contre le mur et commença à courir. L'endurance était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours détesté. Il pouvait essayer tant qu'il le voulait, il ne pouvait tenir aussi longtemps que les autres cadets. C'était sans doute parce qu'il était petit. Petit et faible.

Une main le rattrapa soudain alors qu'il trébuchait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Crimson, qui n'avait pas fait son commentaire habituel sur sa maladresse. Confus, Cloud reprit son rythme peu à peu.

Le SOLDAT vint à lui quand il eut fini. « Assis toi, Strife» dit il.

Cloud se joignit à lui sur le sol. « Oui, monsieur? »

« Joins tes jambes et penche toi au maximum. »

Le cadet fit comme on lui avait demandé, le bout de ses doigts arrivant à peine à toucher ses bottes. Il tenta de se pencher encore en avant.

« Je ne demande pas que tu deviennes un contorsionniste, cadet. » cracha Crimson. « Si tu ne peux pas le faire, tu ne peux pas le faire. Ne te force pas."

Embarrassé, Cloud se détendit un peu et laisser ses mains reposer sur ses chevilles.

« C'est assez » décida Crimson, après quelques instants, en se levant et marchant vers le mur. Cloud prit cela comme une invitation à le suivre et se traîna à la suite du rouquin. L'homme se pencha pour ramasser le pistolet et l'appuya contre son épaule.

« Puis-je vous demander ce que c'est, monsieur? » Le blond regarda prudemment l'arme.

« Il s'agit d'un pistolet de paintball. » répondit Crimson. « Et tu vas t'en servir pour tirer sur ce morceau de papier. »

Un pistolet de paintball? Était-il sérieux? « Euh, monsieur? »

La rousse lui prêta pas la moindre attention et recula vers le milieu de la pièce. « Sais-tu ce qui arrive à une balle après qu'elle ait été tirée par un fusil? » il demanda par-dessus son épaule.

« Euh. » Cloud activa son cerveau, essayant de trouver une réponse qui ne le ferait pas paraître complètement idiot. « Elle vole dans l'air? »

« Indéfiniment? » poursuivit Crimson . « Elle va juste toujours continuer à voler jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol ? »

« Je-je ne sais pas, monsieur. »

« Alors, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir. »

« ... Elle va ralentir? »

« Oui, » le rouquin hocha la tête, « mais il se passera autre chose avant qu'elle ne fasse un changement notable de la vitesse. Si je te jette dans les airs, où atterrirais-tu? Est-ce que tu continuerais à voler à travers les airs jusqu'à ce que tu fonces dans quelque chose?"

Cloud frémit à l'idée d'être jeté par le SOLDAT. « N-non, monsieur. Je toucherais le sol. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Euh, la gravité? »

« Exactement. » Crimson tapota le pistolet. « Un tireur doit prendre en compte l'attraction de la gravité quand il dispose d'une arme. C'est pourquoi il est nécessaire de viser un peu plus haut que la cible que tu veux atteindre. »

Cela commençait légèrement à ressembler à un cours de physique. « Ils ne nous ont jamais dit ça à l'entraînement. Ils nous disent juste de tirer jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe la cible .. »

Roulant des yeux, le rouquin lui tendit le pistolet de paintball. « C'est ce qui explique ta terrible capacité à viser alors... » murmura-t-il. « Tire quelques coups sur le papier. Tu nettoieras toutes les balles qui finiront par terre où sur le mur. »

Avec incertitude, Cloud prit le fusil et visa le papier.

« Tiens toi plus droit! Et redresses tes coudes, par Gaia. Foutu chocobo ... »

Réajustant sa posture, le blond tira. Une éclaboussure rose apparu près du côté gauche du papier.

« Et encore une fois. »

Cloud essaya de viser plus près du centre du papier, mais ne réussit qu'à faire une pointe d'orange dans le coin supérieur droit. Cinq coups de feu suivirent, chacun d'entre eux éclaboussant au hasard la cible blanche.

Silencieusement, Crimson se dirigea vers le mur, ramassa un marqueur par terre et traça une ligne horizontale traversant le milieu de la feuille, puis une autre, verticale, passant au centre de la première. « Tire au croisement que je viens de dessiner. Si tu rates, tu essaieras à nouveau jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses » annonça-t-il.

N'avait il pas encore comprit que sa capacité à viser était horrible? Cloud grimaça, et positionna l'arme à nouveau.

« Vise le coin inférieur droit. »

Spat! Spat! Spat! Les projectiles bleu, rouge et jaune volèrent partout, mais là jamais là où il voulait qu'ils aillent. Le bleu et le rouge atterrirent dans le coin inférieur gauche et le jaune atterri complètement à gauche.

« Je ne peux pas faire cela. », gémit-il, en repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient. Pourquoi était il incapable de faire quelque chose de bien? Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter sa maison. Il aurait mieux fait de rester à Nibelheim et de travailler dans un des magasins. Au moins, il aurait pu balayer sans avoir à se soucier de sa nullité.

«Tu peux y arriver. » Le blond sursauta légèrement quand il sentit deux mains fortes saisir ses épaules. «Tiens-toi droit », murmura Crimson. « Tu te penches trop vers la droite. Regardez droit dans le canon. »

Cloud soupira, redressant les épaules, et suivi les instructions. Le rouquin déplaça son corps légèrement et tout à coup le canon de l'arme se plaça en évidence devant les yeux du blond.

«Tu es trop tendu » murmura Crimson. «Tu penses trop à frapper la marque et ce qu'il faudra faire si tu n'y arrives pas. Personne ne va te punir si tu la manque. Il n'y a pas d'instructeur pour te crier après, et il n'y a pas de monstre menaçant de t'avaler. Il n'y a que toi et ce morceau de papier. »

Laissant les mots du roux déferler sur lui, le cadet baissa les yeux sur le canon du pistolet pour le placer dans le centre du rectangle inférieur droit. Pas d'instructeur cruel, pas de monstre visqueux, pas de cadet ricanant. Crimson n'allait pas le frapper sur la tête. Personne n'avait sa vie qui était en jeu. Il n'y avait que lui et le papier.

Cloud pressa la détente. Spat! Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. Un petit point violet était apparut exactement où il l'avait vue.

« Je. .. Je l'ai fait... » souffla-t-il , incapable d'y croire. « Je l'ai vraiment fait. » Peut-être que Yuza n'était peut être pas un alien, après tout.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu attraper le sourire qui brillait sur le visage de Crimson. Même ainsi, la rouquin trahi son indifférence en passant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Vise le coin supérieur gauche. »

* * *

*Le mess, c'est une salle collective où on mange dans les écoles, les casernes, certaines entreprises ect...C'est comme ça que j'appelle là où on mange au lycée. Je sais pas si ça s'appelle vraiment comme ça en français X-X

**Je rappelle que Cloud ne sait pas que c'est Genesis qui l'entraîne actuellement.

***Zack fait un jeu de mot avec le prénom de Cloud qui signifie « Nuage » en anglais.

****Weatherman, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle le type qui présente la météo, mais ça le faisait pas Mr Fair Météo.


	5. Chapter 5

Et un nouveau chapitre pour célébrer la reprise des cours xD

Seishironin: J'ai écrit ton pseudo sans regarder *fière*. Bref...Ah, mais ce ne serait pas drôle si Genesis était gentil xD On reverra Kadaj, c'est un personnage secondaire récurrent ;) Merci pour la review!

MissV: Et oui, Genesis commence à apprécier notre petit chocobo :3 Mais Cloud **est** un boulet! Mais c'est pour ça que je l'adore en mode Crisis Core x3 Merci pur ta review :)

Et merci à Camu pour sa review!

Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent et lisent :)

* * *

« Je vois. Alors tu as enfin pris ta décision. » ~ Genesis Rhapsodos

JOUR 5

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Genesis leva les yeux du livre sur les materias qu'il feuilletait pour voir Angeal debout, appuyé contre la table, les bras croisés dans sa pose typique. « Bonjour Angeal. » l'accueilli-t-il avant de retourner à sa lecture.

« Je commençais à penser que tu t'étais évaporé. » commenta le première classe brun. « Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. »

« J'étais occupé », répondit le roux en haussant les épaules. « Tu vas partir, ou je vais devoir supporter encore longtemps tes tentatives pour faire la causette? »

Soupirant, Angeal longea la table avant de se laisser tomber à côté de son ami. « Je tiens à te parler » dit il. « C'est à propos de ce pari. Genesis, c'est absolument- »

« Ridicule? »

« Oui! » explosa-t-il. « Un cadet ne devrait pas avoir à subir les causes de votre immaturité à toi et Sephiroth. »

Le commandant ferma brutalement son livre. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il souffre? »

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Angeal prit une profonde inspiration. « Genesis, écoute tu sais comme moi que tu n'as jamais été très motivé par l'enseignement, et que ta patience a tendance à s'épuiser assez rapidement » expliqua-t-il. « Et si tu pouvais compter le nombre de fantassins innocents que tu as envoyé à l'infirmerie sans entrer dans les nombres à trois chiffre, ce serait un miracle. »

Genesis roula des yeux. « Alors peut-être que j'ai été un peu ... susceptible » répondit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me juger en fonction de mes actions passées. J'ai l'intention de tourner une nouvelle page, pour ainsi dire. »

« Donne-moi une raison de te croire. »

« Je suis plutôt content que Sephiroth ait initié ce pari, parce que ce cadet s'avère être une personne particulièrement fascinante. » Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. « Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu as pris un apprenti. »

Le brun leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Maintenant que le garçon est sous ma tutelle, je suis impatient de le voir progresser et s'améliorer au fil du temps. Et comme il est mon élève, je peux le former comme je l'entends. »

« Même si ta nouvelle « appréciation » peut être honorable, cela ne veut pas dire que tu as les compétences nécessaires pour bien lui enseigner » souffla Angeal en se rasseyant.

« Crois un peu en moi. » se moqua le rouquin. « Tous les problèmes que j'ai découvert à ce jour ont de profondes racines. Il trébuche parce qu'il est encore en croissance et qu'il souffre d'un réel manque de coordination. Il n'est pas aussi fort que les autres fantassins parce qu'il ne fait pas ses exercices correctement. Et il manque ses tirs tout simplement parce qu'il est trop nerveux. Tout ce que je dois faire est de lui ré-enseigner les choses correctement et le reste ira comme sur des roulettes. Je te le dis, il y a du talent et de l'ingéniosité au fond de ce garçon qui ne demande qu'à être exploitée. »

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils de toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse, aussi détaillée et approfondie. « Et qu'est ce que ça lui fait d'être entraîné par le Fléau de l'armée régulière? »

Secouant la tête, la Genesis se leva de la table. « Il ne sait pas qui je suis et j'ai bien l'attention de poursuivre sur cette voie. » répondit-il. « Moins il est intimidé par moi, mieux c'est. »

« Je n'aime toujours pas l'idée que toi et Sephiroth parient sur lui, mais au moins, ça a de bons côtés » céda Angeal.

« Genesis et Sephiroth parient sur quoi maintenant? »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Zack Fair déambuler vers eux, les mains dans les poches et un sourire sur son visage. Ce n'était pas sans rappeler Reno, en fait.

« Rien Zack- »

« Sephiroth pense que je ne peux former un cadet pour l'examen qui a lieux dans trois semaines et j'ai l'intention de lui prouver le contraire » répondu Genesis avec désinvolture. Qu'importe si le protégé d'Angeal était au courant?

Zack renifla, couvrant sa bouche. « Toi? Former un cadet? C'est une blague! »

« Tu crois? » contra le roux. « Souhaites-tu que je te fasses une démonstration de mes méthodes d'enseignement? »

« Ah, non! » dit Zack rapidement. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais rester avec Angeal, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Avec un haussement d'épaules et un hochement de la tête, Genesis se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. « Comme tu veux. » Il fit un mouvement vague de la main. « On se voit plus tard, Angeal. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pour la première fois de la semaine, Crimson était en retard. Il arriva près de vingt minutes après l'heure habituelle et Cloud avait commencé à se demander si le rouquin allait finir par se manifester. Ne tenant pas à avoir des ennuis supplémentaires, le blond avait déjà fait ses pompes, couru deux tours autour de la salle d'entraînement et faisait des redressements du mieux qu'il pouvait au moment Crimson entra. Le SOLDAT portait un livre et un sac avec ce qui semblait être des billes géantes à l'intérieur.

« Sais-tu ce que sont les « Shuttle Runs », Strife? » demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de s'excuser pour son retard.

Cloud fronça les sourcils. « Euh, peut-être? »

« Je crois qu'ils sont aussi appelés Suicide Runs ? »

« Oui, je vois ce que c'est. », il hocha la tête en grimaçant. Lors des Suicide Runs, la moitié de ses camardes le frappait et il finissait toujours le dernier.

Crimson posa ses affaires contre le mur. « Bon, alors je ne vais pas perdre de temps à t'expliquer. » Plongeant sa main à l'intérieur du sac, il sorti un rouleau de ruban adhésif bleu pour peintres. « Fais les étirements que je t'ai montré hier pendant que je marque le sol. »

Tout en faisant ce qu'on lui avait demandé, Cloud observa le roux du coin de l'œil.

« Vas contre ce mur,» demanda-t-il, dès qu'il eut fini.

À contrecœur, Cloud se leva. Crimson avait posé huit lignes de bande adhésive, deux de plus qu'à l'entraînement habituel où il y en avait six.

« Commence à courir, Strife ».

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de décoller vers la première trace, se baissa pour la toucher avec le bout des doigts, puis retourna dos au mur. Il sprinta vers la ligne suivante puis répéta son action pour chaque ligne, chacune augmentant la distance de plusieurs mètres. Les muscles endoloris et la gorge en feu, Cloud atteint la dernière ligne et se retourna vers le mur. Il trébucha et s'étala sur le sol avec un « floc ! » sonore.

« C'est assez, Strife». La voix de Crimson sonnait plutôt étouffée et quand le blond regarda par-dessus son épaule, il le vit avec sa main couvrant sa bouche, en secouant la tête. Se moquait il de lui ?

Cloud sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se releva et réarrangea son uniforme pendant que l'homme reprenait un visage impassible.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer » dit il en faisant signe à Cloud de se joindre à lui. Le blond s'approcha et l'homme lui remit le livre. « Ce livre appartient à la bibliothèque alors je te demanderais d'en prendre soin. »

La couverture indiquait « Matéria », et le livre ressemblait à un genre de manuel. « A quoi ça sert? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu as toujours l'intention de rejoindre le SOLDAT, oui? »

Le cadet se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

« Alors il est dans ton intérêt d'en apprendre autant que possible à l'avance. » répondit Crimson. « Les épées et la mako ne sont que deux des choses qui font d'un SOLDAT un vrai SOLDAT. La matéria est tout autant, sinon plus, importante. »

« Qu'est-ce que la matéria, exactement? » demanda-t-il, se sentant un peu stupide de ne pas le savoir.

« De la Mako concentrée, en somme. Cela permet à ses utilisateurs de pouvoir faire des choses impossibles normalement. »

« Un peu comme par magie? »

Fermant les yeux, le roux réprima un autre sourire. « Oui, Strife. Un peu comme par magie. » Il tapota la couverture du livre. « Les informations contenues dans ce livre datent un peu en raison des progrès récents dans ce domaine de la technologie, mais c'est pour ça que je suis là, pour remplir les blancs. »

Il se pencha pour retirer plusieurs sphères de l'intérieur du sac.

Indiquant la materia verte, il poursuivit « Les vertes sont les matérias de Soin, les Barrières et les attaques de dégâts comme Feu, Glace... Les jaunes sont les matérias de commande, qui aide dans les attaques physiques supplémentaires tels que Saut, Assault Twister, Vital Slash et autres variantes. Les bleus sont des matéria soutien, que tu peux lier à l'une de tes autres matérias pour un meilleur effet. Et les matérias rouges sont les Invocations, qui servent à appeler une créature pour t'aider dans la bataille*. »

Cloud cligna des yeux comme un hibou, regardant les objets dans les mains de Crimson. Se sentant dépassés par la quantité d'informations, le blond secoua la tête.

« Je vais te montrer », lui assura Crimson, prenant la matéria verte et mettant de côté les autres. Le cadet le vit avec stupéfaction fermer le poing alors que des flammes commencèrent à l'entourer. Il jeta son bras sur le côté et une boule de feu surgit de sa paume. Elle fonça à travers la pièce et explosa contre le mur d'en face.

« Comment avez vous fait ça? » Cloud resta bouche bée, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Crimson venait de tirer un boule de feu à partir de rien!

Le rouquin sourit. « Magie ». Il remit la matéria au cadet. « C'est un sort Feu de bas niveau. La plupart des materia sont organisées en trois niveaux différents avec des dommages faibles, moyens et élevés. Le premier niveau du feu se nomme simplement Feu, tandis que le second est appelé Fira et le troisième Firaga. Mais tout est expliqué dans le livre. »

Stupéfait, le blond fit rouler la petite balle dans ses mains. « Comment faites vous pour savoir quoi est quoi ? »

« Le Don de la Déesse est un mystère infini. » répondit Crimson assez mystérieusement. « Chaque materia se fait sentir différemment. »

Le cadet ne pu empêcher un sourire stupide de s'afficher sur son visage. « C'est vraiment génial. »

« J'attends de toi que tu en lises autant que possible pour demain. Pour l'instant, je vais continuer à te montrer certaines de ces attaques. Sois bien attentif et apprends en autant que tu peux. »

Et Cloud fit exactement ce qu'on lui avait dit. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi heureux d'avoir des devoirs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce gars roux le regardait à nouveau.

Pendant les trois derniers jours, Yuza l'avait surpris debout, exactement au même endroit et à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, ce gars le regardait. Dans un premier temps, il l'avait ignoré, mais après quatre jours, Yuza commençait à s'énerver. Et autant qu'il détestait l'admettre, il commençait probablement à le montrer.

« Yuza! » cria Jadak avant que la main du dénommé ne fonce violemment dans sa mâchoire. « C'était pour quoi ça? »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Yuza détourna le regard. « Désolé. »

« Désolé », répondit son frère impassible. « Tu m'as presque _brisé la mâchoire_ et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire? »

Yuza haussa les épaules. « Je pensais que tu le bloquerais. » Du coin de l'œil, il vit le garçon roux sourire, évidemment amusé. Serrant les dents, il se força à retourner son attention vers Jadak.

Le plus jeune se mit à rire sans humour. « Je croyais que _tu_ étais supposé te retenir. »

Vrai. Parce que rien n'était jamais la faute de Jadak. « Si tu avais été plus rapide- » commença-t-il sans y penser.

« Écoute. » siffla Jadak. « Si tu as décidé de te comporter comme ça, alors je ne m'entraînerais plus avec toi ! » Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, laissant Yuza seul debout au milieu de la pièce.

Décidant de profiter de l'occasion qui lui était donnée, Yuza se détourna des cadets qui s'entraînaient et marcha vers le roux appuyé contre le mur. Le sourire sur le visage du jeune homme s'élargit et il sortit ses mains des poches de sa veste de costume froissé et croisa les bras.

« Eh bien, eh bien... » dit il en riant. « Le p'tit frère se défoule sur toi? »

Yuza lui lança un regard noir, redressant sa posture. « Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

« Oh, pas besoin d'être hostile. Nous sommes tous du même côté ici, n'est-ce pas? »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Yuza, en inclinant la tête.

Le rouquin se remit à rire, son sourire un peu moins malicieux et un peu plus sérieux. « Si je pensais que je t'aimais bien avant, yo, je penses que je vais t'adorer maintenant. » dit il.

« Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question » répliqua le cadet, « Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

« J'suis Reno. Et t'es...? »

« ... Yuza » hésita-t-il. « Tu ne fais pas partie du SOLDAT. »

Reno claqua des doigts. « Et l'est perspicace, aussi. »

« Tu ne ressembles pas à un soldat. »

« Je pourrais répliquer » dit le roux en levant un sourcil, « étant donné qu'toi non plus. Et c'est précisément pour ça qu'je suis ici. »

Plissant les yeux, Yuza chercha le regard de Reno. De quoi parlait il?

« T'vois, j'fais partie d'une autre organisation ici, à la ShinRa. Les Turks. P't'être qu't'en as entendu parler ? »

Oh, Yuza connaissait les Turcs. Il savait qu'ils étaient proches des personnes haut placées dans la ShinRa, connaissaient beaucoup de secrets de l'entreprise, et que Jadak les détestait profondément. Selon son frère cadet, les Turks étaient loin d'arriver à la hauteur des SOLDATS infusés à la mako, et si le président voulait vraiment rester en vie, il ferait mieux de s'entourer d'eux. « Peut-être bien. »

« J't'ai observé- »

Yuza renifla.

« Et j'ai une proposition à te faire. Que dirais-tu abandonner ces soit-disant futur-soldats et de v'nir t'entraîner pour devenir Turk? »

Clignant les yeux de surprise, Yuza détourna les yeux. Lui, devenir un Turk ...?

« Je t'ai vu en action, yo, et nous pourrions vraiment avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. » renchérit Reno.

Au moment où il était sur le point de dire qu'il pensait, Yuza aperçut Jadak de l'autre côté de la pièce. Son plus jeune frère avait arrêté de faire ce qu'il faisait et fixait Yuza, les poings serrés sur ses hanches. Avec un soupir, Yuza se retourna à contrecœur pour regarder Reno. « Non merci. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, yo, » averti le rouquin.

« Je n'en doute pas. » insista Yuza, même s'il savait qu'il manquait de conviction. « Mes frères et moi sommes venus ici pour rejoindre SOLDAT, et c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Reno secoua la tête. « J' te crois pas. » murmura-t-il à moitié à lui même. « Seule une poignée de personnes peuvent devenir Turks, tu sais. Et tu vas juste abandonner une occasion en or parce que le p'tit frère est jaloux qu'tu sois meilleur qu'lui? »

Choqué, le jeune blond retourna un regard glacial au Turk. « Jadak essaye seulement de garder notre famille soudée » grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

« Maintenant, je ne te crois _vraiment_ pas. » le rouquin eut un petit rire sans humour. « Et toi non plus. »

Avant que Yuza ne puisse répondre, il se repoussa de contre le mur et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

« Mon offre tient toujours, yo, » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Une fois qu'tu auras réalisé que t'es pas une marionnette sans esprit, viens m'trouver. »

Et bien que Yuza veuille nier qu'il était entièrement dévoué à Jadak et le suivait aveuglément, peu importe où il les menait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher que de penser qu'au fond, il savait que Reno avait raison.

* * *

*N'ayant pas joué à la version française de Final Fantasy VII, je n'ai aucune idée du nom francophones des matérias et des attaques donc j'ai improvisé. Y a-t-il un joueur pour me corriger xD ?


	6. Chapter 6

Seishironin : Ah ouais, c'est plus simple à écrire comme ça xD Tu n'as pas idée pour Yuza et ses frères, tu n'as pas idée...Bonne rentré à toi aussi et merci pour ta review:D

MissV : Merci pour ta review:)

Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent :D

* * *

"_Si nous devions le jouer, jouerais-je le héros, ou serait-ce toi?_" ~ Genesis Rhapsodos

Étudier les Materia était comme lire un roman de fantasy aux yeux de Cloud. Il trouvait complètement fabuleux que ces petits orbes de mako cristallisée puissent permettre à l'homme de jeter du feu du bout de ses doigts, de faire tomber des morceaux de glace sur leurs ennemis ou guérir les blessures d'un revers de la main. Il ne l'aurait pas cru s'il n'avait pas été témoin de Crimson accomplissant ces actes lui-même.

Le livre était tellement fascinant qu'il ne pouvait pas en détacher ses yeux. Durant le chemin vers le mess, son nez était enfoui au plus profond des pages mystiques et il lu pendant qu'il mangeait. Pendant les cours, il a garda le livre caché au cas où un autre élève le trouverait ou un enseignant qui le confisquerait, mais il le sorti à nouveau dans les couloirs.

A mi-chemin pour son dernier cours de la soirée, un coup de main arracha le livre de ses mains.

Serrant les dents, Cloud se pencha pour le récupérer. Une botte s'abattit le long de ses doigts, ce qui fissura le dos du livre. Le blond dû mordre à l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas crier.

« Je suis désolé » lâcha la voix basse et sans émotions de Yuza. « Lisais-tu cela? »

Cloud retira ses doigts rapidement lorsque la chaussure se releva et Yuza prit le livre. Zol regarda curieusement par-dessus l'épaule de son frère pour essayer de voir la couverture. Cloud remarqua que Jadak n'était nulle part en vue.

« Materia », lu Yuza à haute voix. « Est-ce que Brother se prendrait pour un soldat? »

Zol se mit à rire et Cloud se redressa. Non pas que cela lui donnait un grand avantage, Yuza et Zol faisaient tous deux une tête de plus que lui. « Rends-moi ça », exigea-t-il aussi sévèrement qu'il le pouvait.

Un semblant de sourire dériva sur le visage de Yuza. « Mais il est à moi, maintenant. » dit il. « Je l'ai trouvé. N'est ce pas, Zol? » Inclinant sa tête plutôt que de la tourner, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère.

« Ouais, » Zol hocha la tête. « Chose trouvée, chose gardée! »

« Ce n'est pas le vôtre. » cassa Cloud en portant ses mains à ses côtés. « Il appartient à la bibliothèque, et je dois le rendre. » En plus de cela, Crimson lui ferait sûrement la peau s'il abîmait le livre.

Après avoir feuilleté le livre, Yuza passa son pouce sur l'autocollant apposé sur le dos du livre. « Je pense que je veux le garder. » déclara-t-il nonchalamment en déchirant l'autocollant. « Tu pourras payer les frais de remplacement. Je suis sûr que tu as quelque gils supplémentaire qui traînent quelque part. »

Cloud se surprit à se demander de combien de contusions il lui faudrait écoper pour qu'ils lui rendent le livre et se gifla mentalement. Que faisait-il? Pourquoi était-il là, debout, à les laisser faire ce qu'ils voulaient? C'était son livre, bon sang, et ils n'avaient pas le droit!

« Rends moi le livre, Yuza, ou- »

« Sinon quoi? » le plus grand blond ricana. « Que pourrais-tu faire? »

Il y eut une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle Cloud pensa vaguement que ce qu'il allait faire était la pire idée qui soit, mais son corps se mit en mouvement avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il percuta Yuza, en tirant pleinement parti de la surprise et le renversa contre Zol. Alors que les deux reprenaient leurs esprits, Cloud leur tomba dessus pour arracher son livre partit en sprint dans le couloir.

« Hey! Reviens ici! »

Ignorant la voix Zol et fonçant dans la cage d'escalier, Cloud couru en haut des marches. Sur le son du sang palpitant dans ses oreilles, il pouvait entendre les pas tonner derrière lui. Ses poumons le brûlaient et ses jambes hurlaient de douleur. Le cadet réussit à gravir sept étages avant qu'une main n'attrape le dos de sa chemise et le jeta au sol.

Zol se tenait au-dessus de lui, un sourire sinistre sur son visage. Cloud aperçut Yuza par-dessus l'épaule de Zol et l'aîné lui jeta un regard condescendant. « Impressionnant, Brother.» lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. « Mais pas assez impressionnant. »

Les sens plutôt ternes de Cloud avait été aiguisés considérablement au cours de la semaine dernière, et il vit clairement arriver le coup de poing de Zol. Il avait plus qu'assez de temps pour essayer de rouler sur le côté, mais le corps de Cloud se trouvait figé par la peur. Incapable de bouger, le blond regarda le poing foncer sur son visage jusqu'à ce que la douleur explose dans son nez dans un bruit écœurant.

Serrant son visage, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Cloud vit le sang jaillirent de son nez. Pourquoi? Pourquoi s'en prenaient ils à lui? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils s'en prendre aux autres cadets ?

« C'était un plaisir de jouer à nouveau avec toi, brother. » s'esclaffa Zol, ramassant le livre.

Le son des rires des garçons s'estompa au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient les marches. Cloud tira l'écharpe autour de son cou pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement de son nez. Pendant quelques instants, il gît ici , sanglotant et à bout de souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme finalement suffisamment pour se hisser sur ses pieds et commence à monter les escaliers. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'étage où il était. Il espérait qu'il pourrait trouver des toilettes pour se nettoyer avant de chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait le diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Il atteignit le haut de l'escalier et tourna au coin du mur quand il se heurta à quelqu'un vêtu d'un long manteau en cuir rouge. « Je-je-je-s-désolé! »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Cloud regarda à travers ses mèches en entendant cette voix familière. « Cri-euh, monsieur,» balbutia-t-il.

Crimson secoua la tête et montra son visage. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je, euh, suis tombé dans les escaliers monsieur. »

Les yeux du roux se plissèrent. « Tu es tombé dans les escaliers. »

Il était clair que Crimson ne le croyait pas, mais Cloud ne voulait pas mêler le Soldat à ses affaires personnelles. « Oui, monsieur. » répondit-il tranquillement.

« Laisse-moi voir. »

Cloud grimaça en retirant l'écharpe de son nez, sentant le sang qui continuait à couler. Allait-il mourir de la perte de sang?

« Il est probablement brisé. » annonça le roux avec un soupir. «Viens avec moi, je vais t'arranger ça. »

Hochant la tête, le blond se traîna derrière lui en marchant en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Crimson se pencha en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

« Tu n'es blessé nulle part ailleurs? »

Le cadet haussa les épaules, puis grimaça quand son épaule protesta contre le mouvement. « Mon épaule, mais ce n'est rien. »

« Tu peux t'estimer comme chanceux. Une petite chose tel que toi peut se casser le cou en tombant dans un escalier. » Entrouvrant un œil, Crimson le regarda. Ce regard voulait très clairement dire ''Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas changer ton histoire ? ''.

« Oui, monsieur.» murmura Cloud en s'enfonçant dans le coin du mur.

La soupira et fermant les yeux à nouveau. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Crimson n'avait plus rien à dire, le cadet fixa le sol jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête et que les portes s'ouvrent. Il fut ensuite conduit dans un couloir avec de multiples portes. Le SOLDAT s'arrêta à l'une d'elle et glissa une petit carte dans le lecteur qui se trouvait à côté. Cloud fut ensuite vivement entraîné à l'intérieur.

Il se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait à la maison de quelqu'un. Il y avait un canapé avec une table basse en bois et une cheminée, une petite table sur le côté et un îlot qui ressemblait à une cuisine. Crimson ôta son manteau de cuir habituel et le posa sur le dos d'une chaise avant de retirer ses gants.

Attendez, ce n'était quand même pas l'appartement de Crimson?

Cloud prit soudainement conscience qu'il était dans la maison de son officier supérieur, en train de se vider de son sang sur son tapis.

« Par ici. » dit Crimson en le conduisant dans une salle de bains. Le cadet reçu une boîte de mouchoirs. «Essaie d'arrêter le saignement. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Retirant l'écharpe ensanglantée de son visage, Cloud saisit une poignée de mouchoirs et les pressa sur son nez. Il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et grinça des dents. Son nez était presque violet et une multitude de points rouges décorait le devant de son uniforme. L'écharpe, quand a elle, aurait besoin d'être remplacée.

Crimson revint assez rapidement avec une matéria verte. « Soin » expliqua-t-il, en indiquant l'orbe vert. « Enlève les mouchoirs et ferme les yeux. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, Cloud fit ce qu'on lui avait dit.

« Maintenant, essaie de réciter l'alphabet à l'envers dans ta tête. »

C'était probablement la chose la plus bizarre que Crimson aurait pu lui demander de faire dans les circonstances actuelles, mais le cadet décida de lui faire confiance malgré tout. Z, Y, X, W, Q-non, euh ... lmnopqrstu, V, U. ..

« AH! » La douleur le traversa quand Crimson mit sa main sur son nez et le déplaça ... Puis une sensation d'apaisement déferla sur lui et Cloud soupira de soulagement. Le cadet ouvrit les yeux et a regarda fixement le roux.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait peur. » dit-il en rangeant la materia de côté et en saisissant un gant de toilette. « mais je pense qu'il est plus facile de supporter la douleur si tu ne l'anticipes pas. »

Cloud regarda à nouveau le miroir. Son visage était toujours couvert de sang, mais il ne saignait plus et son nez avait reprit son apparence normale. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été frappé.

Crimson lui tendit le gant de toilette. « Nous allons parler une fois que tu te seras nettoyé » dit il avant de se tourner pour sortir de la salle de bains.

Tandis que Cloud mouillait le linge et commençait à se frotter le visage, il prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Personne à la ShinRa ne lui avait encore jamais ne serait-ce que tenu la porte, sans parler de lui venir en aide concernant une blessure.

Reprenant son écharpe ruinée, Cloud sortit de la salle de bain pour trouver Crimson qui l'attendait sur le canapé.

« Assis-toi, Strife».

Il s'assit avec précaution sur le coussin à côté du SOLDAT. « Euh, vous e-merci. ».

« Cela n'aurait servit à rien d'aller à l'infirmerie et de te retrouver avec un pansement sur le nez pour les semaines à venir. » déclara Crimson. « Et si tu es assez maladroit pour te retrouver à tomber dans les escaliers, il va vraiment falloir que tu te décide à travailler là dessus. »

Cloud se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent entre eux pendant le roux regardait intensément le cadet qui faillit bien se remettre à pleurer sous le simple fait de la pression. Finalement, Crimson expira bruyamment et détourna les yeux. Un poids énorme se retira des épaules de Cloud.

« Me vois-tu comme un ennemi, Strife? » demanda-t-il.

Le cadet cligna des yeux. « Si je. ..? N-non, je ne crois pas, monsieur. »

«Alors je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. » dit lentement Crimson « et réfléchit bien à ta réponse. Est ce que tu t'es vraiment cassé le nez en tombant dans les escaliers ? »

Cloud réalisa alors que Crimson savait déjà la vérité, et que c'était sa dernière chance de lui avouer ce qui c'était passé. Prenant une profonde respiration et déglutissent difficilement, il prit sa décision et se prépara pour les conséquences. « ... Non, monsieur. »

Les yeux d'azur se fermèrent tandis que le Soldat poussait un léger soupir. « Si tu prévois de me mentir dans le futur, le moins que tu puisses faire est de trouver une histoire plus crédible. »

« Oui, monsieur.» dit-il d'une voix minuscule.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange vraiment. » poursuivit Crimson en se levant. Il se mit à faire des aller-et-retours en marchant devant le canapé. « Ce qui me dérange, c'est le fait que tu sois juste resté là et ais laissé un autre t'envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Cloud se recroquevilla un peu, tordant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

« **Ne** » le Soldat grogna pratiquement, « t'excuse pas devant moi. Je m'en fous que tu sois désolé ou non. » Crimson s'arrêta, tendant un doigt vers lui. « Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi. »

« Je-je ne sais pas, monsieur.» murmura-t-il. « Je l'ai vu venir e-et j-je ne pouvais pas bouger ... » Il serra les dents, en attendant la remarque inévitable, mais elle ne vint jamais.

« Je comprends. »

Le cadet leva des yeux incroyablement large vers Crimson. « Vous ... vous comprenez? »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le rouquin stoppa sa respiration furieuse, son dos face à Cloud. « Je pourrais te hurler dessus autant que je le veux, mais je sais que ça ne changerait pas quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a pas moyen de revenir en arrière et de corriger nos erreurs passées. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est aller de l'avant. »

Même si cette remarque s'appliquait très directement à la situation de Cloud, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la lancinante impression que Crimson parlait à lui-même ainsi. « Vous avez fait des erreurs ... dans le passé? » demanda-t-il il timidement.

Au grand soulagement du blond, Crimson rit sèchement. « Est ce que tout le monde n'en fait pas ?» répondit-il. « Même le grand Sephiroth n'est pas infaillible. »

« Parfois, je pense qu'il est plus facile de faire semblant de penser que les gens comme lui sont infaillibles. Personne ne veut entendre une histoire où le héros meurt. » Dit Cloud.

« La légende parlera de sacrifice à la fin du monde. » récita Crimson. « Le vent navigue sur la surface de l'eau, lentement, mais sûrement. Tu as raison à ce sujet, Strife ».

Le cadet voulait désespérément demander ce qu'il citait, ça sonnait comme de la poésie, mais il pensait pas que c'était vraiment le bon moment. « Monsieur? Puis-je vous poser une question? »

Crimson se retourna, se déplaçant jusqu'à se rasseoir sur le canapé. « Je crois que tu en as gagné le droit. »

« Pourquoi détestez-vous autant général Sephiroth? »

Le rouquin eut l'air étonné pendant un moment avant de reprendre son visage impassible. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je le déteste? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien... » Cloud haussa les épaules: « Je veux dire, vous ne semblez pas avoir une très haute opinion de lui ... »

Souriant ironiquement, Crimson secoua la tête et regarda ailleurs. « Non, je suppose que je n'en ai pas, en effet. » Il se passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux. « Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne déteste pas du tout Sephiroth. Mais les gens qui le traitent comme un dieu au lieu d'un être humain, ça me met juste hors de moi. »

Cloud se frotta maladroitement l'épaule. « Euh oui...je devine que ça doit être un peu énervant. »

« Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te poser une question. » dit Crimson, se penchant en arrière et en croisant une jambe sur l'autre. « Qu'est ce que tu crois qui fait un héros, Strife? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr ...», admit-il. « Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais initialement, monsieur. »

Crimson fredonna quelque chose, mais n'ajouta rien sur le sujet.

« Ma classe! » haleta soudain Cloud, sautant sur ses pieds. «J'ai complètement oublié »

« Laisse tomber. » dit le rouquin avec un geste de la main. « Je le ferais savoir à ton instructeur. »

« Je-Oh! Oh, ma Déesse, Zol! Il-il prit le livre que vous m'avez prêté et je- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. »

« Mais vous- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. » répéta Crimson en se levant aussi.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. » Dit Cloud timidement. « Et euh, merci pour ... vous savez... »

Levant un sourcil élégant, le SOLDAT croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « J'espère que tu comprends bien que je ne t'ai pas soigné par bonté de cœur.» dit-il sèchement. « Donc, il vaudrait mieux que cela ne se reproduise pas. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

_Fais attention à toi, Strife._

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Genesis continue d'entraîner son « élève » mais, tandis que sa confiance en Cloud augmente, un événement va dégrader celle qu'il portait à Angeal.


	7. Chapter 7

Je sais, je suis en retaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrd ! Mais la déesse s'est acharnée sur moi ces derniers temps d'abord il y a eut les vecteurs, puis les équations de droite et pour finir, alors que je croyais y avoir échappé cette année, me voici avec la grippe !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, et à Missv et Camu pour leurs reviews.

Seishironin : Merci pour ta review. Alors, si tu aimes le côté humain de Genesis, tu vas adorer le chapitre 8 xD. Sinon, pour ce qui est de l'étiquette, il ne décolle pas celle où sont marqué les noms de ceux qui empruntent mais celle qui est sur la tranche du livre, où c'est marqué les initiales de l'auteur...Genre, si moi, Shiro Akakuro, je venait à écrire un livre de science fiction, l'étiquette en question indiquerait : « S-F » et en dessous « AKA ». Comprends-tu ?

* * *

«L'honneur peut être un contraignant, parfois." ~ Angeal Hewley

JOUR 6

« Aujourd'hui sera la journée de test. » annonça Crimson quand Cloud entra dans la salle de formation. Le blond se figea. Le test? Il pensait qu'il lui restait encore trois semaines. « La semaine prochaine, tu seras testé à nouveau pour voir si tu t'es amélioré. »

« Sur quoi vais-je être testé, monsieur? »

« Pompes, redressements, sauts, endurance et sprints.» énonça rapidement le roux.

Cloud regarda ses bras. Ils lui semblaient toujours aussi maigres. « Oui, monsieur ».

« Je ne pourrais pas être disponible demain pour l'entraînement, ce qui fait que tu suivras tes cours normaux. »

Le cadet fit la grimace. Après ce qui lui était arrivé hier, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Mais il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Crimson serait inévitablement appelé par des tâches plus importantes. « Si je peux me permettre, monsieur...» dit-il. « Est-ce que l'entraînement ne vous coupe pas avec vos propres affaires? »

Crimson renifla. « Tu veux dire « Est ce que je perds mon temps avec un misérable cadet alors que je devrais faire autre chose? » » il ricana.

Une rougeur monta aux joues de Cloud. « Si vous voulez tourner ça comme ça, monsieur ... »

« Eh bien, non. » Le première classe s'approcha et se pencha sur lui. « J'accorde un temps bien mérité à cultiver le talent brut dans ce que je crois qui pourrait devenir un élève prometteur. »

Avait-il entendu Crimson correctement? « V-Vraiment? »

« Oui. Et si tu as finit de poser des questions stupides, tu devrais commencer à faire des pompes. »

Encore sous le choc, Cloud se baissa distraitement et a commença à faire ses pompes. Crimson venait, même indirectement, de l'appeler élève prometteur! L'était-il vraiment? Ou le rouquin essayait il juste d'être gentil? Là encore, pourquoi le ferait-il? Après tout, toute personne saine d'esprit ne perdrait pas son temps à travailler avec un échec. Peut-être y avait il de l'espoir pour lui, après tout.

Il fut soudainement plaqué au sol par une botte placée entre ses omoplates. « Tu ferais un ver fantastique, en te tortillant dans tous les sens comme ça. » siffla Crimson, « mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je t'entraîne. Fais les correctement ou je te les fais faire avec les deux bras attachés dans le dos. »

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Comment était-il censé-? Très vite, il se redressa et mit toute sa concentration dans sa posture. Il n'eut pas de nouvelle réprimande. Il réussi à tenir jusqu'à trente pompes avant que ses bras ne menacent de se dérober sous lui. Serrant les dents, le blond se reporta à une position assise.

« Très bien. J'attends de toi que tu fasses trente pompes au lieu de vingt à partir de maintenant. »

Le rouquin resta silencieux pendant les vingt-sept redressements qui suivirent, les quatre tours autour de la salle de formation et le sprint fait en dix-neuf seconde. Alors qu'il faisait son jogging, Cloud se rendit compte que, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à la Shinra, il ne se sentait pas perdu. Il n'était pas enterré sous un essaim d'autres élèves, les meilleurs cadets, tous en lice pour attirer l'attention de leur instructeur. Il n'y avait que lui et Crimson, et Crimson ne se gênerait certainement pas pour lui faire savoir s'il faisait quelque chose de mal. C'était ... rassurant, en quelque sorte.

Quand il eut fini, le roux lui tendit un bâton de métal. Cloud cligna des yeux vers lui comme un hibou.

« Jamais joué au baseball, Strife? »

« Euh, non »

Roulant des yeux, Crimson plaça la batte dans les mains du blond. « Bien sûr que non.» murmura-t-il.

« Mais...j'ai déjà vu des gens y jouer. »

« Je suis si heureux que je pourrais en mourir, Strife ».

Le première classe attrapa la partie supérieure de la batte et tira dessus. Cloud la lâcha immédiatement, pensant qu'il voulait la reprendre.

« Non! » aboya Crimson, semblant prêt à le gifler. « Garde la main sur elle et ne me laisse pas la prendre. Tu as besoin d'avoir une forte prise, cervelle d'oiseau. »

Tiquant à l'insulte, Cloud resserra ses mains autour de la base de la batte et laissa le roux tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu que Cloud ne la lâcherait pas.

« Je vais rester là-bas » Crimson indiqua l'autre bout de la salle de formation, « et te lancer des balles de tennis ».

« Où suis-je censé aller quand j'ai frappé? »

Le SOLDAT cligna des yeux. « Nulle part. Tu restes où tu es. »

« A-attendez » balbutia le blond, confus. « Comment-qu'est ce que-et si je... »

Cloud se tut quand Crimson lui lança un regard foudroyant. «Tiens-toi ici et frappes dans ce que je t'envoies. » dit il sèchement, piquant la poitrine du cadet. « Tu. Ne. Vas. Nulle part. Pigé? »

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il hocha la tête à la hâte. Cloud resta où il était tandis que Crimson s'éloigna. Prenant une balle de tennis dans l'infâme seau blanc, le roux la lui jeta sans tambour ni trompette. L'attention du cadet se porta sur l'objet volant vers lui. Il paniqua, se crispa, ferma les yeux, et balança la batte de toutes ses forces.

« Est ce que je l'ai frappé ? » grinça-t-il, ouvrant un œil.

« A ton avis ? »

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, Crimson continua de jeter balle de tennis après balle de tennis, seulement pour voir Cloud les manquer, les unes après les autres. Effectivement, le jeune homme n'en avait touché que deux la première avec le bout de la batte et la seconde lui était arrivée en plein front, mais Cloud soupçonnait Crimson de l'avoir fait exprès. De toute façon, la seule chose qui semblait avoir été accomplie au cours de cet « entraînement » était la découverte du fait qu'il était terriblement mauvais au base-ball.

Au bout d'un moment, Cloud lança la batte à terre. « J'en ai marre de tout ça! » protesta-t-il. « Je suis fatigué et c'est complètement inutile! Je veux entrer dans le SOLDAT pas dans une ligue de base-ball! »

Crimson revint vers lui en silence et prit la batte. « Et comment prévois-tu d'entrer dans SOLDAT, je me le demande? » dit-il, presque à lui-même, tandis qu'il récupérerait une des balles de tennis. «Tu sais que nous utilisons des épées, non? »

Le blond hocha la tête avec hésitation.

« Crois-le ou non, il faut beaucoup plus de talent pour manier une épée correctement et efficacement qu'il n'en faut pour une arme à feu. » Crimson jeta la balle en l'air et l'attrapa. « C'est une combinaison de puissance, de vitesse et d'agilité, ainsi que la connexion de ton esprit avec ton corps. »

Cloud regarda le roux jeter la balle en l'air et balancer la batte lorsque la balle redescendit. La balle de tennis fila dans l'air plus rapide que l'œil ne pouvait la suivre avant de s'encastrer profondément dans le mur. Une forte détonation retentit dans la salle.

La respiration de Cloud se bloqua dans sa gorge. Crimson avait vraiment réussi à appliquer une force suffisante pour qu'une balle de tennis s'encastre dans un mur en métal?

« Je vais te dire un secret, Strife. » dit le roux, il remit la batte à Cloud. « Je n'ai jamais joué au baseball dans ma vie. »

« Alors, comment ...? »

« Je passe une quantité absurde de temps à balancer des choses » il haussa les épaules. « Une épée devient une extension de soi-même et il est de la plus haute importance de pouvoir contrôler exactement où elle va. Si tu ne peux pas dire où est la pointe de la lame sans la regarder, tu vas trouver qu'il est difficile de frapper quelque chose. Le base-ball nécessite de frapper un petit objet à différentes vitesses et hauteurs, c'est donc une préparation idéale. »

Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler dans l'esprit de Cloud. « C'est pratique pour les combats à l'épée? » demanda-t-il. Qui l'eut cru?

« Et le cadet Strife redescendit sur Gaïa! » s'écria Crimson, levant les mains en l'air. « La foule est en délire! »

Cloud sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues une fois de plus et il baissa les yeux au sol dans l'embarras.

« Maintenant, s'il te plaît écoute attentivement, car je ne me répéterais pas. »

En un éclair, Crimson était derrière lui, l'obligeant à reculer ses épaules et baisser ses coudes.

«Tiens-toi droit » ordonna-t-il. « Tu as cette mauvaise habitude de te recroqueviller sur toi-même et non seulement elle donne l'impression aux ennemis qu'ils n'ont qu'à te foncer dedans, mais ça t'enlève aussi une partie de ta taille. Et c'est vraiment la dernière des choses dont tu as besoin. »

Cloud voulu crier que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était petit, mais il choisit de garder le silence et se tint aussi grand qu'il le pouvait.

Crimson se déplaça pour lui faire face à nouveau. « Et pour l'amour de Shiva, détends toi.» dit il « Chaque fois que tu essaies de te déplacer, tu dois desserrer tes muscles, bouger tes bras, juste pour les resserrer à nouveau. Sais tu combien de temps tu perds à le faire? Détends-toi un peu et tu seras surpris de voir combien tu es plus rapide. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le blond ferma les yeux et se força à se détendre. Il s'imaginait dans un champ plein de fleurs pendant une journée chaude et ensoleillée, où les oiseaux chantaient et où rien n'allait lui sauter et le manger. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait calme.

« Très bien » murmura le roux, reculant de quelques pas et étendant un bras sur le côté. « Sans regarder ta batte, je veux que tu touches ma main. »

Angeal se rassit sur sa chaise et croisa les bras. En bas, de l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint, Genesis ajustait la position défectueuse du cadet blond avec la batte de base-ball. Le première classe aux cheveux noirs le regardait avec incrédulité tandis qu'il se plaçait en face de Cloud, un bras tendu sur le côté. Lentement, le cadet déplaça la batte, passa sous la main de Genesis. Il corrigea sa posture, et le rouquin leva la main. La blonde répéta le mouvement, passant cette fois trop haut au-dessus de la main.

Même après leur conversation dans la bibliothèque hier, le première classe ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester mal à l'aise face à l'enthousiasme de Genesis à propos de la formation de Cloud. Le commandant semblait profiter des cadets seulement pour une chose: leur rendre la vie misérable. Et ce n'était pas seulement ça, mais il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience et avait tendance à perdre son sang-froid assez facilement. Se disant qu'il pourrait peut être potentiellement sauver la vie de Cloud, Angeal s'était faufilé dans la salle d'observation pour les surveiller.

Jamais Angeal n'avait été surpris comme il l'était maintenant. La première partie de la session d'entraînement semblait se dérouler assez bien, le cadet faisait ses exercices physiques pendant que Genesis le regardait. Mais le roux avait sortis une batte et ils avaient commencé à jouer au baseball. Cloud était vraiment mauvais, manquant toujours les balles pendant les trente minutes suivantes, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre. C'est ainsi qu'ils en étaient arrivé à cette étrange activité.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, Cloud ayant peu ou pas de succès. Enfin Genesis baissa la main et posa sa main sur l'épaule du cadet en disant quelque chose avant de marcher vers la porte. Le blond resta immobile pendant un instant, puis commença à collecter les balles de tennis perdues.

Angeal aurait menti en prétendant qu'il n'avait jamais secrètement nourris l'espoir que le roux prenne un intérêt pour l'enseignement. Genesis avait des compétences que nul autre n'avait. Mais en prenant un étudiant dans le cadre d'un pari avec Sephiroth n'était pas vraiment la manière dont Angeal aurait souhaité que cela se produise.  
Laissant échapper un profond soupir, Angeal se leva de sa chaise et se retourna pour partir. Seulement pour se geler sur place lorsque la porte de la salle observation s'ouvrit..

« Angeal. »

La mâchoire du première classe brun s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois alors que l'expression de Genesis passait de la surprise à la confusion puis à très, très en colère. « Genesis, Je-suis- »

« Tu es quoi? » cassa le rouquin, jetant un bras en l'air. « Tu es désolé que je t'ai attrapé en train de m'espionner ? »

« Je ne t'espionnait pas. », Angeal protesta faiblement.

Ce n'était pas difficile de distinguer le mensonge évident. « Mais oui, bien **sûr** que tu ne l'étais pas... » grogna Genesis en fonçant à travers la pièce.

« Personne n'a jamais dit que je n'avais pas le droit de venir voir » tenta Angeal. « Cela ne fait pas » partie du pari. Comme s'il voulait se rappeler du pari en premier lieu.

Le rouquin posa étrangement sa main contre la vitre. « C'est donc la logique que tu utilise, maintenant ? » dit-il tranquillement. « Juste une visite occasionnelle pour vérifier les progrès de ton vieil ami? »

Le brun vit là un moyen de calmer le jeu. « Oui. »

« C'est un mensonge, Angeal, » siffla Genesis, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, « et tu le sais. » Il se détourna de la vitre et pointa un doigt vers Angeal. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu penses que tu fais ça pour la sécurité de ce _pauvre_ cadet ? »

« Genesis- »

« Eh bien, laisses-moi te dire une chose, mon _vieil ami_. Si tu penses que je fais ça juste pour pouvoir torturer la gueule d'un pauvre fantassin sans méfiance, tu as tout à fait tort. Strife va passer ce test, et il va le faire en un seul morceau. »

« Cela ne signifie pas que tu sais ce que tu fais » lâcha Angeal. « Le base-ball, Genesis? Pour quel genre de test penses tu que tu le prépare ? »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le roux plissa les yeux. « Je sais exactement ce que je fais. »

« Et c'est à dire ? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Mais- »

« Oublis ça. » cassa Genesis. Puis, à la grande surprise de l'autre première classe, une immense quantité de douleur se glissa dans l'expression de Genesis. « Je te faisais confiance. Et je pensais que **tu** me faisais confiance. Mais je suppose que tu es comme tout le monde après tout. » Il détourna les yeux, ses cheveux châtains tombant sur son visage. « Combien de temps avons-nous été amis, Angeal? »

C'est alors que Angeal compris pourquoi exactement Genesis était tellement en colère. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait brisé une sorte de règle tacite du pari, c'était parce qu'il avait mal jugé son ami, ne se basant que sur son caractère susceptible. « Genesis, je- » Il tenta de s'excuser, mais il fut coupé.

« Vas t'en ».

Angeal cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. « Quoi? »

« Vas t'en », répéta froidement Genesis.

Ouvrant la bouche, le brun essaya de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu rectifier la situation. Mais rien ne sorti.

« C'est un ordre, Hewley. »

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Après s'être de nouveau fait maltraité par Jadak et Zol et avoir parlé avec Zack, Cloud décide d'aller parler à Genesis (dont il ignore encore la véritable identité.). Seulement, après quelque verres d'alcool en trop, les choses ne tournent pas exactement comme elles auraient dû...


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai eus un peu de mal avec ce chapitre étant donné que l'auteure à fait parler Genesis comme s'il était ivre...et je n'ai pas appris l'anglais en version ivre xD Mais je m'en suis pas trop mal sortis !

Genesis est assez OOC (Out Of the Character) dans ce chapitre mais je vous rappelle qu'il est bourré ;)

Seishironin : Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail xD J'ai eut ton dernier mail au fait mais j'ai oubié de répondre *boulet *. Pas de problème ;)

Rikka Yomi : Merci:) Mais sers à rien moi, si es gens vont lire les originaux xD !

MissV : Merci pour ta review :)

Camu : J'ai pas le souvenir qu'il les chope...faudrait que je relise les chapitres suivants xD Mais il va se passer quelque chose avec Yuza ;)

Je n'ai pas créé Final Fantasy VII, vous non plus.

Je n'ai pas écris cette Fanfiction, vous nous plus.

J'ai traduis cette Fanfiction avec l'autorisation de Regen mais pas vous.

* * *

« C'EST APOCALYPSE DES POULETS! » ~ Regen [l'auteure], jouant à Crisis Core

JOUR 7

Cloud boitait en se dirigeant vers le mess après l'entraînement au combat. Gaia, que sa jambe lui faisait mal !

Les choses avaient pourtant relativement bien commencé. Il avait réussi à se faufiler dans le cours avec deux minutes de retard pour éviter d'être matraqué dans les vestiaires et la première chose que leur professeur leur avait fait faire était de courir des tours, faire des pompes et des redressements. Tout ce qu'il avait eut à faire avait été de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer qu'il était de nouveau seul avec Crimson. Un cadet l'avait même complimenté.

Ensuite, tout était partis en vrille. Les cibles furent mises en place, les armes furent distribuées, et Cloud remarqua que Jadak et ses frères le regardaient. Le blond tenta de se faire aussi petit et discret que possible, mais il était évident vu la façon dont Zol chuchotait à l'oreille de Jadak qu'ils essayaient de comprendre comment Cloud pouvait n'arborer aucunes blessures de la journée d'avant-hier. Son nez avait clairement été brisé, mais il semblait n'y avoir aucune marque. Ils ne savaient rien à propos de Crimson.

Complètement incapable de se concentrer, Cloud ne frappa que rarement sa marque. Ses bras tremblaient, faisant ses doigts maladroits avec la gâchette et sa visée instable. Serrant les dents, il faillit jeter son arme et quitter la salle sous l'effet de la frustration. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement incapable de tirer correctement.

_«Tu peux le faire. Tu te penches trop vers la droite et cela affecte ta visée. Regardes droit dans le canon. »_

Spontanément, les mots de Crimson flottèrent dans sa tête. Il se remémora la journée qu'ils avaient passé à travailler sur la cible. Cloud redressa le canon de son arme et fixa son regard le long du canon du fusil. Il bougea un peu, centrant le tuyau métallique.

_«Tu es trop tendu. »_

Il expira profondément, desserrant son emprise sur l'arme. Ce n'était pas vraiment pratique. Le temps qu'il passait à viser le ralentissait mais il pourrait s'inquiéter de la vitesse plus tard. Visant juste un peu au-dessus du centre de la cible, Cloud pressa la détente.

Le fusil recula dans son épaule sous la force de l'explosion qui propulsa la balle. Elle fendit l'air, semblant filer au ralenti. Le souffle de Cloud se coinça dans sa gorge tandis que le projectile s'encastrait au centre de la cible rayée rouge et blanc.

Tir parfait.

Cloud ne pouvait pas y croire.

Et, à en juger par son expression, Jadak non plus.

Le plus jeune blond alla immédiatement s'entretenir avec Zol. Yuza resta à son poste, semblant ignorer ostensiblement les deux autres, et s'affairant avec son fusil. Il croisa le regard de Cloud et pencha la tête vers la cible. Bien évidemment, il devait se demander comment une balle de fusil de Cloud avait réussi à se retrouver au centre de la cible. Tremblant de l'intérieur, Cloud haussa les épaules. Yuza haussa un sourcil en retour, mais alors qu'il se détournait, Cloud aurait pu jurer avoir vu un léger sourire traverser les lèvres du plus grand.

Lorsque Jadak l'attrapa après la classe et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé avec son nez, Cloud remarqua que Zol était avec lui et ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu arriver à Yuza. De toute façon, il ne pu fournir une quelconque explication sous peine d'être accusé d'avoir reçu un « traitement spécial » de la part d'un Soldat ce qui le conduisit à finir avec un œil au beurre noir et un bleu assez large sur la cuisse.

Il fut immédiatement pris à part par Zack au moment où il entrait dans le mess. Cloud essaya d'éviter l'expression concerné du Seconde Classe, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Zack. Encore les même gars ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Tss. Pour quelle raison cette fois ci ?

- Je. .. » Cloud réfléchit désespérément pour trouver quelque chose. « J'ai, euh, je me débrouille de mieux en mieux en cours de tir. Et je suppose qu'ils n'aiment pas ça... »

Ce qui n'était pas un totalement mensonge. Jadak avait ricané à ce sujet avant de « s'enquérir » de l'état de son nez. Comme Cloud ne parvenait pas à trouver une réponse, le garçon avait décidé de lui infliger une nouvelle blessure.

Zack posa ses mains sur les épaules du cadet. « Écoute Spiky. Tu es plus grand qu'eux. »

Cloud haussa un sourcil.

« D'accord, pas littéralement, mais tu es mieux placé dans cette situation. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, ils sont juste cons », élabora le Seconde Classe.

« _Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange vraiment. Ce qui me dérange, c'est le fait que tu sois juste resté là et ais laissé un autre t'envoyer son poing dans la figure. . »_

Serrant les dents, le blond ferma les yeux. Il était peu être « mieux placé », mais, une fois de plus, il s'était laissé tabasser...parce qu'il était mieux placé. Il voulait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Il aurait **pu** faire quelque chose.

« Sérieusement, poursuivi Zack, viens me trouver s'ils te font passer un mauvais moment. Je vais leur montrer ce que signifie être dans le SOLDAT. »

Cloud soupira et haussa les épaules. « Merci, Zack ...

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Je souhaiterais juste que »

_« Tu ne seras jamais comme lui, Strife. Ça, tu peux en être sûr. »_

« ... que je puisses me débrouiller tout seul, tu sais? »

La Deuxième Classe cligna des yeux, puis se mit à rire, couvrant sa bouche. « Tu devrais grandir de quelques centimètres supplémentaire avant d'essayer, gamin. » sourit-il, ébouriffant les cheveux de Cloud.

_« Je suis en colère parce que mes ennemis sont seulement aussi fort que je leur permets d'être. Parce que la force n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est la façon dont le jeu est joué. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre. »_

Une semaine auparavant, il aurait trouvé que l'offre de protection de Zack aurait été un signe attachant et encourageant. Mais plus il y pensait, plus Cloud réalisait à quel point il dépendait de Zack. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher dans l'ombre du Deuxième Classe à jamais. Un jour, il montrerait à Jadak et Zol et Yuza qui était le patron.

Ou quelque chose dans le genre

« Tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie pour ton œil ? demanda. Zack . Ou je pourrais aller chercher une matéria Soin-

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. dit Cloud rapidement. Ça va s'en aller tout seul. Je vais bien. Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça. » En réalité, il ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau affaire à Jadak si ce dernier remarquait que ses blessures avaient à nouveau disparues comme par magie.

La Deuxième Classe hésita. « Tu es sûr? Ça semble douloureux... »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Cloud regarda Zack et croisa son regard. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la douleur.

- O-Bon, Zack hocha lentement la tête. Peut-être que je devrais appeler Genesis alors. Il adore enseigner aux Cadets le sens de la douleur. »

Les deux se dirigèrent vers une table voisine et s'assirent. « Connais-tu bien Genesis, Zack? » demanda Cloud au bout d'un moment. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet du Première Classe, il était peu probable que Crimson ait un rapport avec Genesis, mais il était sincèrement curieux de trouver la véritable identité de son mystérieux mentor.

« Pas vraiment... , répondit le Deuxième Classe. La seule raison pour laquelle je le connais, c'est parce qu'il est ami avec Angeal. Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Les deux sont comme deux pôles opposés.

- Sont-ils si différents?

- Ah ça oui. Alors que Angeal se base sur une question d'honneur et de rêves, Genesis n'a pas de morale et ne connaît pas le fair-play. Je n'ai jamais détesté personne, mais ... Zack soupira et secoua la tête. Je ne porte vraiment pas ce type dans mon cœur. »

Il vint alors à l'esprit de Cloud que lui même n'aimerait pas que les gens discutent de ses défauts derrière son dos. « Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses? suggéra-t-il. Peut-être que tu n'as pas passé assez de temps avec de lui.

- Crois-moi, Cloud. Il n'y a pas d'« autre » côté de lui. C'est juste un type prétentieux et susceptible. Un peu comme Jadak. dit le Seconde Classe. Et il a cette ... ce truc contre Sephiroth. »

Dans un premier temps, le cadet faillit juste hocher de la tête pour changer le sujet de la discussion, mais le commentaire le prit au dépourvu. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

Zack fit une grimace. « Il est jaloux, je suppose. Il pense qu'**il** devrait être le héros de la Shinra. »

« _Mais les gens qui le traitent comme un dieu au lieu d'un être humain, ça me met juste hors de moi. »_

C'était vraiment une étrange coïncidence. Mais, encore une fois, dans une organisation aussi grande, il y avait forcément beaucoup de gens comme ça. N'est ce pas?

Cloud se mordit la lèvre, priant la déesse pour qu'il ait trouvé la bonne porte et frappa. Absolument terrifié, il débattait entre attendre pour voir si quelqu'un répondait ou s'enfuir dans le couloir. La décision fut prise à sa place quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit. Le Cadet se tenait là comme un cerf dans les phares d'une voiture alors que Crimson le regardait de haut en bas.

« Tu as une sale gueule.., annonça finalement le roux, croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur le cadre de porte. J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse quelque chose pour ça.

- Um, n-non monsieur, balbutia Cloud. C'est que, euh, j'étais – est ce que vous...? Puis-je vous p-parler? »

Roulant des yeux, Crimson soupira dramatiquement. « Sainte Gaia, Strife. Le pire que je puisse faire est de dire « non », dit-il. **Mais **puisque tu me l'as demandé si gentiment, il serait cruel de ma part de te tourner le dos.

- Euh, vous e-merci, monsieur.

- Peu importe. »

Crimson se retourna et se retira de nouveau dans l'appartement. Cloud hésita et le suivit, notant que la démarche, d'habitude si gracieuse, du Première Classe était un peu inélégante . Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur le canapé et saisit une bouteille sur la table à café avant de prendre une longue gorgée de celle-ci.

« Assis toi , dit il, en inclinant la tête vers l'espace à côté de lui. Et pardonne-moi si je suis un peu ... émoussé. J'ai tendance à être comme ça quand je ne suis pas tout à fait sobre.

- Oh » dit doucement Cloud, en s'asseyant prudemment.

Soupirant bruyamment, Crimson posa ses pieds sur la table. « J'ai juste eut une de ces journée, tu sais ?, il souffla. Tu te réveilles en retard et tu te grouilles pour aller à une réunion pour constater qu'ils ont déjà commencé sans toi, un énorme tas de paperasse s'est foutu sur ton bureau juste pour t'emmerder, tu te fais défoncer par un monstre simulation pour une putain de question de réflexes et pour conclure, tu te retrouves face à ces gens dont la seule raison d'être est de te faire chier.

- J'ai beaucoup de jours comme ça, dit Cloud, grimaçant.

- J'en suis sûr. grogna-t-il. Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler? »

Le cadet jouait avec ses gants. « Euh, oui. » Il s'agita sur place, pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment débuter qu'il voulait dire. « Je, euh ... J'ai un ami, lança-t-il. C'est un grand ami et tout, et il m'a dit d'aller le voir chaque fois que j'ai des problèmes, mais ... Cloud faibli légèrement quand il leva les yeux pour trouver Crimson qui le regardait attentivement. « M-mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça aide vraiment à quoi que ce soit.

- Dooonnnc ... tu viens me voir à la place? »

Rougissant, il hocha la tête.

Un sourire traversa brièvement les lèvres de Crimson. « Je suis flatté, rit-il. Je suppose que tes problèmes ont quelque chose à voir avec cette celle marque noire que tu as autour de l'œil... ? »

Cloud passa ses doigts sur la chair endolorie. « Le Gang de Jadak m'a attrapé après la classe de combat, marmonna-t-il. Ils n'ont pas aimé que mon nez ne soit pas cassé, donc ils m'ont battu ... encore.

- Mm. C'est ce que je vois. Le roux baissa les yeux sur la bouteille dans ses mains et la fit rouler entre ses doigts. Qu'est-ce que ton ami t'as dit?

- Eh bien, il me dit sans cesse qu'il pourrait aller leur faire peur pour moi, mais je ne sais pas ...».

Crimson prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson et soupira. « Les intimidateurs sont comme les monstres, dit il après un moment de silence. Ils s'acharnent sur toi jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux arrive, mais ils reviennent out de suite après que ta protection soit partie.

- Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe! Il m'aide parfois, mais ils finissent toujours par revenir et me blesser plus. Et chaque fois que je dis à mon ami que j'aimerais me défendre seul, il rit de moi ...

- Vue les blessures de guerre avec lesquelles tu te promène, je ne suis pas surpris.

- Je veux apprendre, cependant. lâcha Cloud. Il savait Zack voulait bien faire, mais c'en était assez. J'en ai marre de me faire marcher dessus. »

Le roux posa sa bouteille sur la table et se leva rapidement, titubant et chancelant. « Whoa, ma déesse. siffla-t-il saisissant le dossier du canapé pour garder l'équilibre. Lève-toi »

Cloud se leva et rejoignit le Première classe au milieu de la pièce.

« Tu, commença Crimson, enfonçant un doigt dans son visage, est petit. Tu fais combien, un mètre soixante cinq? »

Une autre rougeur se glissa sur les joues du cadet. « Près de un mètre soixante treize, monsieur. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux. « Quelle agréable surprise, murmura-t-il. Cependant, je fais presque vingt centimètre de plus que toi. Cela me donne un sévère avantage de taille, n'est-ce pas?

- O-oui, monsieur.

- **Faux! hurla **pratiquement Crimson. Le seul avantage que j'ai sur toi, c'est le fait que je sois défoncé à la Mako. Tu peux réellement apprendre à utiliser ta petite taille à ton avantage.

- Je peux? » Pour autant qu'il le savait, être petit était inutile.

Le Première Classe posa une main lourde sur l'épaule de Cloud. « Dis-moi si un type grand et encombrant s'approche de toi, dit il. Qui va être le plus rapide? Plus flexible? Agile?

- Euh ...

-_Toi_, ce sera toi, cassa le roux. Pendant que ces autres idiots ne s'occupent que de leurs muscles, tu dois te soucier de la vitesse et de la tactique. »

Cloud hocha la tête avec hésitation. Il avait réussi à prendre Yuza par surprise l'autre jour, et s'il avait juste été un peu plus rapide, il aurait pu leur échapper. Pour une fois, il était sur la bonne voie.

« Donc, si je devais t'attaquer dès maintenant, que ferais-tu?

- Euh, crier? » répondit-il, se rendant alors compte de à quel point il devait avoir l'air stupide.

Le Soldat le regarda, semblant sur le point de rire et fit claquer la paume de sa main sur son front. « Si tu fais cela, je vais t'arracher les cordes vocales et t'étouffer avec, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Si je te sautais dessus avec l'attention de t'attraper, qu'est ce que tu pourrais _éventuellement_ faire? »

Avant qu'il ait pu trouver une autre réponse, Crimson se jeta sur lui. Cloud poussa un cri et s'élança instinctivement vers le côté. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le roux s'écraser au sol. Le cœur du Cadet cessa pratiquement de battre pendant quelques secondes. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux pendant quelques longues secondes avant que le Première Classe n'éclate de rire.

« T-très b-bien, Strife, » articula Crimson en se tenant le ventre.

Le blond ne pouvait pas comprendre comment réagir. Crimson venait de complètement se rétamer et il riait. Fallait-il rire aussi? Le rire du roux était plutôt contagieux, et Cloud essayait temps bien que mal d'étouffer son rire. Mais que faire si Crimson se mettait en colère en lui reprochant de trouver son erreur drôle ?

« Est-ce que ça va ..., monsieur? demanda-t- il finalement.

- _Sh-shiva_, je n-ne peux p-pas m'arrêter d-de rire! »

Le roux hystérique essaya de s'asseoir, mais ses bras se dérobèrent rapidement sous lui et il se laissa retomber sur le sol, en continuant à rire comme un fou. « Ma déesse, je vais mourir! »

Juste à ce moment, le PHS de Crimson commença à sonner, évitant à Cloud de devoir trouver quelque chose de logique de dire.

« Tu veux bien aller le chercher pour moi? » Le rouquin sourit, jetant un bras dans la direction de la cuisine. Il est sur le comptoir. »

Le cadet hocha la tête et trotta vers l'îlot, scannant le granit noir à la recherche d'un signe du téléphone. Un clignotement attira finalement son attention. Il se confondait bien avec le comptoir, étant noir aussi. Il s'en saisit, jetant un regard étrange aux trois ouvre-boîtes, - qui aurait besoin d'autant d'ouvre-boîtes? - et se hâta de retourner voir Crimson puis il resta là maladroitement pendant que le Soldat répondait.

« All-oo? » chantonna-t-il. Son expression heureuse s'aigrit rapidement. « Ah bon, vraiment? » il ricana, croisant son bras libre sur sa poitrine. « Eh bien, je suis pas intéressé par quoi que ce soit que tu pourrais avoir à dire... Désolé, ça ne change rien. Je savais qu'**il** sautillait d'impatience de me voir échouer, mais je ne savais pas que **tu** pensais pareil de ton côté. Oublie ça. Je ne veux pas parler de ça ... Non, tu ne peux pas venir. J'ai déjà une compagnie tout à fait agréable. » Il jeta un regard vers Cloud. « NON! Eh bien, je le suis, mais je voulais dire une personne. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. La seule personne qui aurait envie de passer du temps avec toi est cet idiot hyperactif qui est convaincu que tu es le soleil, la lune et les étoiles combinés ... _Au revoir_. »

Et puis il raccrocha.

Cloud prit la parole. « Est ce que... Tout va bien? »

Soupirant, Crimson passa une main sur son visage et serra son poing dans ses cheveux. « Est ce que tu ne t'es jamais ... sentis complètement incompris par tout le monde? demanda-t-il. Même par tes amis?

- Ouais, le cadet hocha de la tête, s'asseyant à côté du SOLDAT. Mais je n'ai pas d'amis.

- Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu t'en étais fait un ?

- Bon, j'ai **un** ami.

- C'est mieux que rien du tout, crois-moi. Le roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure, semblant frémir. Je me sens si bien là maintenant, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, mais tu voudrais bien que nous soyons amis ? »

Le cadet cligna des yeux de surprise. Être amis avec Crimson? Cloud le connaissait à peine. En fait, il ne savait même pas le vrai nom de Crimson! Et pour couronner le tout, il était un soldat de première classe.

« Je. .. euh ... je ne sais pas, monsieur ...

- Je...t'apprécie, Strife, admit Crimson, tendant la main pour prendre celle de Cloud. Et je n'apprécie pas beaucoup de gens.

- Mais vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom, » souligna Cloud.

Le rouquin avait l'air déchiré. « Mais tu m'as bien évidemment donné un nom? Dans ta tête?

- Ouais ...

- Et bien ce sera mon nom. »

Encore une fois, les joues du blond lui brûlèrent. « Mais c'est embarrassant ... et stupide.

- Pas plus embarrassant que le fait que je sois à moitié ivre et tombe sur le cul devant mon élève.

- Crimson , marmonna-t-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

- Je ne t'entends pas, Strife.

- Crimson! lâcha Cloud. Durant toute la dernière semaine, je vous ai appelé Crimson. »

Comme il s'y attendait, le roux se mit à rire à nouveau. « C'est un nom absolument _fantastique »_ , rit-il, à la grande surprise de Cloud. _Fantastique_? « Ce sera Crimson, alors. »

Il était vraiment sérieux, alors?

Très lentement, un sourire prit place sur le visage de Cloud. Crimson sourit et lui serra la main.

« Maintenant, aide-moi et peut-être que je pourrais rester sur mes pieds cette fois. »

A suivre...

Dans le prochain chapitre : Genesis se réveille et trouve Cloud dans son appartement qui lui fait un récit des événements alcoolisés de la veille. Plus tard dans la journée, Cloud découvre la véritable identité de Crimson qui se laisse malheureusement emporté par son humeur et finit dans un bien mauvais état, autant physique qu'émotionnel.

* * *

GENESIS EST BOOOUUUUURÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos reviews.

Camu : C'est Openoffice qui le fait il souligne en rouge parce que je mets pas d'accent et ça en met un pour corriger ;)

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis cette fanfiction, moi si.

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minérale !

« Que tes paroles soient uniquement destinées à me tromper, ou qu'elles soient la vérité que j'ai cherché toute ma vie ... cela ne fait aucune différence. Je vais te laisser pourrir. » ~ Sephiroth

JOUR 8

Genesis bâilla et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il se redressait. Sa gorge était desséchée et il était plus qu'épuisé. Pourquoi était-il déjà fatigué alors qu'il venait de se réveiller? En se frottant les yeux, il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente, mais absolument rien ne lui revint à l'esprit. Ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il avait fini ivre, ce qui répondait à sa première question. Il repoussa les couvertures et sortit de son lit avant de jeter son manteau sur ses épaules avec la ferme intention de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne absolument nécessaire pour lui de le quitter.

En entrant dans le salon, cependant, il se figea.

Il y avait _quelqu'un_ sur son canapé.

Et pas n'importe quelle personne. Genesis fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait le cadet blond. Qu'est-ce que, par Gaia, **Strife** faisait ici? Furtivement, il se glissa vers le bout du divan. Le roux plana un instant au-dessus de l'adolescent endormi. Il était sur le point de le réveiller quand il remarqua une grande ecchymose noire autour de l'une de ses paupières closes, signe d'un coup récent.

_Qu'était il arrivé?_ Le roux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se le demander. C'était une chose de voir le Cadet peiner à effectuer sa formation, étant donné que c'était tout simplement inévitable. Mais voir Cloud battu et brisé par simple méchanceté pure, c'était tout autre chose, et cela causa une étrange sensation de malaise au creux du ventre de Genesis. Il se ressaisit et se pencha à l'oreille du garçon.

« STRIFE! »

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement, tellement larges que c'en était presque comique, tandis que le blond se réveillait en sursaut, poussant un cri. Il se débattit sous la couverture avant de finir involontairement par terre, au pied du canapé. Strife se remit sur ses genoux et salua. « U-euh, bonjour Crimson-euh, monsieur! »

_Crimson?_ Genesis cligna des yeux. « Bonjour, Strife . » Salua-t-il en souriant gentiment. « As-tu bien dormi? »

Le Cadet le regarda pendant quelques instants, évidemment inquiet de l'attitude excessivement amicale du roux. « Euh, oui, monsieur.

- C'est bien, Genesis hocha la tête, se déplaçant vers l'avant du canapé. Dis-moi, Strife, est ce qu'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose qui te semblerait...oh, je ne sais pas, hors de propos en ce moment?

- Eh bien, euh, maintenant que vous le dites...

- Mm. Et aurais-tu peut être une idée de ce que ce _quelque chose_ pourrait être ?

- N-non, monsieur. »

Le commandant sourit, regardant le blond qui tremblait. « Je vais te donner un indice en te posant une question très simple » Il effaça toute trace d'amusement de son expression. « **Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon appartement**?!

- Je suis désolé, monsieur! gémit Strife, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Je voulais retourner aux dortoirs, mais vous avez insisté pour que je reste ici! S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas! »

Hein ? Il avait **insisté**? Soupirant, Genesis se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'accroupit à côté du garçon, qui était à présent en train de sangloter en murmurant des choses incohérentes. « Strife, calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te tuer. » Dit-il. « Dis-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir parce que je ne me souviens de **rien**...

- E-Eh bien, je suis venu ici p-p-parce que je voulais vous parler de q-quelque chose, le cadet renifla, e-et j'ai fini par r-rester beaucoup plus longtemps que je pensais ... »

Des éclats de souvenirs commencèrent à refaire surface dans la tête de Genesis. Il se rappela avoir ouvert au garçon désemparé qui se trouvait devant sa porte, souhaitant des conseils d'un ami ... puis plus rien. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ? » Il tendit la main pour l'examiner, mais Strife tressaillit et s'écarta.

« Certains de mes camarades m'ont fait ça après la classe de combat...Marmonna le blond en cachant la moitié meurtrie de son visage.

- Les mêmes qu'avant?

- Ouais ... ils, euh, n'ont pas aimé que mon nez ne soit plus cassé...

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dis? » Interrogea Genesis, en se demandant si le blond leur avait avoué qu'il avait été soigné par un Soldat.

Haussant les épaules, le cadet secoua la tête. « Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire, alors je n'ai rien dit. Répondit-il. Alors m'a claqué dans la jambe et m'a frappé à l'œil. »

Un sentiment étrange revint au creux de l'estomac du commandant tandis qu'une sensation de picotements hérissait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Strife ne méritait pas d'être battu comme ça. Genesis n'avait qu'une envie : aller leur enfoncer son poing entre les deux yeux et leur briser le nez. Le blond était son élève, et il se sentirait damné s'il laissait quelqu'un d'autre détruire le peu d'estime de soi qu'il avait réussi à inculquer au cadet.

Surpris par sa propre possessivité, Genesis repoussa cette pensée. « Comment s'est passé l'entraînement hier? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Tout s'est bien passé...Ses yeux s'éclairèrent, signe certain qu'il ne mentait pas. Je me sentais comme si je pouvais...en quelque sorte, garder le rythme. Et mes compétences de tire se sont améliorées grâce à vous, monsieur. »

Un sentiment de fierté augmenta dans la poitrine du roux. Bien sûr qu'il allait mieux. « Je te l'ai **dit **que nous ne perdions pas notre temps. » Grogna-t-il. « Mais je dois te demander ... qu'est ce que c'était que ce « Crimson » avec lequel tu m'as appelé ? »

Les joues de Strife virèrent au rose et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Euh ... euh, eh bien ... »

L'impatience de Genesis finit par entrer en jeu. « Eh bien, **quoi**?

- Vous, euh, m'avez dit de vous appeler ainsi, m-monsieur...Balbutia le cadet, ne levant pas les yeux.

- Et c'est **moi** qui ait proposé ce nom?

- N-non, monsieur. C-c'est moi... » Le son de la voix de Strife baissa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. « C'est c-comme ça que je vous ai appelé durant la semaine passé, m-monsieur... »

Le commandant haussa un sourcil. _Crimson, hein_? Eh bien, ça aurait pu être pire. Considérant les noms que la plupart des cadets, des Soldats et divers autres employés de la Shinra lui donnaient, ça aurait pu être bien pire. « Je suppose que l'anonymat ne dure que pendant un temps. Dit il, un peu plus mélancolique qu'il ne le voulait. Comment en sommes nous venus à parler de mon nom ?

Quoi que Strife ait pu marmonner dans son épaule, c'était d'une voix si basse que même l'audition améliorée de Genesis ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

« Il y a des choses qui doivent être dites haut et fort, Cadet.

- Vous avez dit que nous devrions être amis! » lâcha Strife, puis rapidement, il se couvrit le visage qui était passé au rouge vif.

Genesis était sans voix.

Il avait, ivre, offert son **amitié**? A un **Cadet**? Mais à quoi pensait il? Non seulement il serait ridiculisé à cause de son hypocrisie envers la moitié de la société, mais il connaissait à peine Strife. Il avait pris au commandant près d'un an pour finalement s'ouvrir à Sephiroth, et le général était un homme qu'il avait admiré.

Que faire, alors? Expliquer que parfois, il disait des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment, surtout en état d'ébriété et rétracter l'offre?

Genesis lança un coup d'œil au Cadet au moment même où celui-ci lançait furtivement un coup d'œil entre ses doigts. Le blond recula rapidement et se cacha à nouveau.

_Non_, le rouquin soupira. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à un gamin qui avait été battu deux fois en trois jours. S'il y avait une chose nécessaire à Strife, c'était le soutien de quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

_Pouvait il seulement être cette personne?_

« **J'ai dit** que nous devrions être amis. » La voix de Genesis sonnait presque comme un échos. « L'amitié, cependant, n'est pas à sens unique, tu sais. Je ne dirais pas que je suis exactement bon pour toi, Strife. Pourquoi voudrais-tu être ami avec moi? »

Le cadet baissa les mains sur ses genoux et fixa le sol pendant quelques instants avant de parler. «Toute ma vie, les habitants m'ont répété que je n'étais qu'un garçon dénué de talent...Commença-t-il en se tordant les doigts. Et depuis que je suis entré dans l'armée, j'ai échoué à tout ce que j'entreprenais. Tout le monde dit toujours que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose de bien. Vous êtes... vous êtes le seul qui ne m'a pas ris au nez quand j'ai dis que je voulais rejoindre le SOLDAT. »

Ce fut au tour du roux d'être mal à l'aise. Tout ce que Strife voulait, c'était avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui croyait lui aussi en son rêve.

Et il était là, à s'entraîner obstinément sans savoir qu'il faisait seulement partie d'un pari avec Sephiroth, la personne même que le cadet admirait.

Genesis Rhapsodos n'était pas digne de l'amitié de Cloud Strife.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu nourrisses de faux-espoirs, Strife, car il y a des gens là-bas sans doute plus disposés à t'aider. En tant que ton supérieur, les limites d'une telle relation serait sévèrement limitées. » Puis, il ajouta avec ferveur, en voyant le visage du garçon se décomposer. « **Mais** j'apprécie ta compagnie et ... et ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

- M-merci, monsieur. Souffla le cadet, l'air un peu choqué. Je...je vous apprécie aussi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« As-tu parlé à Genesis récemment? »

Sephiroth, ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de ses documents, secouant la tête. « Pas depuis que nous nous sommes battu il y a quelque jours. Répondit-il. Et la conversation se composait essentiellement de plaisanteries ridicules précédant le combat et de jurons divers. »

Le canapé en cuir adossé au mur grinça lorsqu'un poids lourd s'y installa. « Il me déteste. »

Le son mélodramatique de la voix d'Angeal força le général de mettre sa plume de côté et il regarda en direction de son ami. « Tu es sûr tu n'as pas une réaction excessive ? » demanda-t-il.

Angeal lui lança un regard peiné. « **Genesis** a une réaction excessive. Corrigea il. Je me suis glissé dans la zone d'observation dans la salle de formation qu'il utilise avec le cadet.

- Tu l'as **espionné**? » interrogeât Sephiroth. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela de l'homme qui était devant lui. Pas étonnant que Genesis ait été bouleversé. Le général fut impressionné.

« Je ne l'espionnais pas! C'est une salle de formation publique! S'exclama le première classe, levant les mains en l'air. Et mon inquiétude était tout à fait justifiée, figure toi. Tu **sais** bien comment Genesis traite les cadets; comment il les a toujours traités. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas blesser ce pauvre garçon, pour ma propre tranquillité d'esprit. »

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil. « Et ça va ? Ta tranquillité d'esprit est satisfaite de ce que tu as vu?

- Non, il jouait au baseball avec lui, Sephiroth. **Base**. **Ball** ».

Si l'argenté avait su ce que le base-ball était, il aurait sûrement été aussi consterné qu'Angeal. Le Démon du Wutai ne le savait cependant pas. Malgré tout, Sephiroth hocha la tête comme s'il voyait de quoi son ami parlait. Jouer impliquait le fait de faire une activité puéril, non ? « Je vois. » Murmura-t-il.

« Et quand je l'ai confronté à ce sujet, il s'est mis en colère et a refusé de me dire quelles raisons il y avait derrière ça. » Angeal soupira, se frottant le visage. « J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il refuse obstinément de répondre ou refuse de me parler. Il me déteste, Sephiroth. Je crois que je l'ai finalement poussé à bout. Près de deux décennies d'amitié parti en fumée. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sephiroth donna à son ami un regard remplis de compassion. Il avait combattu Genesis et mais tout ce temps, c'était juste une façon pour eux de communiquer. Genesis prenait plaisir à le provoquer et Sephiroth avait rapidement appris à répondre. En fait, si ce n'était pas pour taquiner constamment le roux avec des remarques sarcastiques, le général n'aurait probablement jamais développé un tel sens de l'humour et de l'humanité . Genesis et Angeal étaient devenus des composants nécessaires à sa vie, et il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'ils étaient en mauvais termes.

« Peut être que j'irais lui parler plus tard. » décida Sephiroth en ramassant son stylo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Crimson faisait les meilleures crêpes que Cloud ait jamais mangé.

Encore mieux que celles de sa mère et celle d'Angeal que Zack lui avait apporté une fois.

Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de rebondir dans sa démarche alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir. Il avait vraiment passé un début de journée fantastique. D'abord, les crêpes, puis Crimson l'avait complimenté sur la forme de ses pompes lors de l'entraînement! Euh, enfin...peut être que ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment. Il lui avait en réalité dit qu'il ne ressemblait plus à un Moggle dérangé qui essayait d'atteindre les limbes. C'était un pas dans la bonne direction.

« Eh bien, quelqu'un est en forme aujourd'hui. »

Le cadet fit signe à Zack, qui venait dans la direction opposée, portant son épée. « Salut, Zack.

- Salut à toi, Spiky. Répondit le seconde classe en passant un bras autour de son cou et ébouriffant les cheveux du blond. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? »

Se tortillant dans la prise de Zack, Cloud haussa les épaules. « Juste un de ces jours, je suppose. » Dit-il. « Tu vas t'entraîner ? »

En mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, une position qu'il devait sûrement trouver héroïque, le plus âgé hocha la tête. « Yep! Je vais montrer à quelques monstres de simulation la puissance du Soldat deuxième classe Zack Fair! » Sourit-il. « Tu veux venir assister au spectacle?

- Bien sûr. » Cloud hocha la tête, se laissant entraîner de nouveau dans le couloir des salles de formation du SOLDAT.

Le bruit d'une explosion les accueillit tandis que Zack ouvrit la porte de la zone d'observation. De l'autre côté de la vitre teintée, des flammes et de la fumée flottaient dans l'air. Inconsciemment, Cloud se rapprocha du Seconde Classe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Ah, probablement un Première Classe qui s'amuse à mettre le bazar. » Dit Zack, comme s'il parlait de la météo. « Je suis un peu en avance, donc c'est normal que la salle ne soit pas libre. »

Cloud suivit Zack avec hésitation jusqu'à la vitre et regarda vers la zone d'entraînement. Cinq immenses oiseaux avec de longs cous maigres et avec un plumage de couleur rouille volaient autour de la salle, battant de leurs ailes courtes avec colère face à leur agresseur. Le Première Classe qui esquivait leurs becs pointus avec agilité n'était autre que Crimson.

Il portait le même manteau de cuir rouge avec les même espalières noires. Il maniait une longue arme écarlate incrustée de runes avec une poignée élaborée. Cloud le regarda avec fascination, ravi de voir son professeur au combat, ne l'ayant jamais vu en action auparavant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un se battre comme cela. Crimson agissait rapidement et avec fluidité, chaque mouvement s'enchaînant de façon transparente avec l'autre. Le front du roux se plissa sous l'effet de la concentration alors qu'il combinait coups d'épée et sorts Feu.

« Hey Zack?

- Hum? »

Le Cadet se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque l'un des oiseaux s'écroulait. Fallait il le demander? « Qui est-ce?

- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas? » Zack semblait surpris.

Cloud le regarda et secoua la tête.

« Et bien, mon jeune ami chocobo, voici le grand commandant Genesis Rhapsodos » clama le seconde classe avec une fausse bravade.

Et juste avec ça, le monde de Cloud Strife s'arrêta.

Crimson ...

Était...Genesis Rhapsodos?

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« V-Vraiment? » souffla-t-il, se sentant un peu faible. Le Fléau de l'armée régulière l'entraînait? C'était juste que... cela n'avait pas de sens. D'après ce que Zack lui avait dit, le commandant Rhapsodos était cruel et adorait torturer de pauvres innocents, des cadets et des fantassins, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au bord de la morte. En fait, Zack l'avait récemment comparé à ...

Jadak.

« Le seul et l' unique. » Répondit le deuxième classe. Il se pencha pour appuyer sur un bouton sur le tableau de commande de simulation. Il parla dans le micro. « **Yooo**! » Hurla-t-il en appuyant sur le « o ». « On s'éclate bien en bas ? »

Genesis fit une pause alors qu'il empalait un des oiseaux, assez longtemps pour faire un doigt d'honneur en direction de la salle d'observation. Riant, Zack éteignit le micro.

« Comme tu peux le constater, nous sommes très proches. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Cloud était trop engourdis pour rire. Il regardait distraitement Crimson, enfin **Genesis**, achever le dernier des monstres et avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, trottant jusqu'à la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et le cadet voulu se fondre dans l'ombre.

« Je rêve ou tu m'espionnes ? » Cassa Genesis, en se concentrant sur la materia qu'il retirait de son épée. « Tu prends les mauvaises habitudes d'Angeal plus vite que les enfants ne propagent la maladie. »

La deuxième classe renifla. « Je ne vais certainement pas le lui reprocher. Tu n'es pas exactement connu pour ta bienveillance concernant les gens autour de toi.

- Un mot de plus et je vais m'assurer que tu ne l'oublies jamais toi non plus."

Avalant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, Cloud trouva sa voix. « G-Genesis? »

Le visage du commandant se décomposa lorsque qu'il aperçu le cadet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sur le coup de l'énervement. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? » demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de suspicion.

Ce fut tout ce que le blond eut besoin d'entendre. Crimson lui avait manifestement caché quelque chose, et c'était tout. « Je suis venu ... pour regarder Zack. » Réussi-t-il à articuler.

Soupirant, le rouquin leva les yeux. « Génial...Murmura-t-il sous son souffle.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Appuya Cloud.

- Whoa, attendez! Zack les regarda à tour de rôle. Vous vous connaissez tous les deux? »

Le blond hocha la tête. « C'est lui qui m'entraîne. »

Écarquillant les yeux, le deuxième classe eut le souffle coupé. « Nan mais **attends**! Tu veux dire que tu es **leee** cadet? » Il se retourna vers Genesis en un instant. « De tous les cadets de la ShinRa, il a **fallu** que tu choisisses **mon** ami, hein ?

- Juste parce qu'il est ton **ami** ne le rend pas plus spécial que n'importe qui d'autre. » Cracha le roux. « Ce n'est pas comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous **savait** qui il était.

- Attendez une seconde. Interrompit Cloud, se sentant comme il avait manqué un épisode. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Genesis ouvrit la bouche, mais Zack le devança.

« Il ne t'entraîne que pour gagner un pari. » Cracha le seconde classe. « Contre Sephiroth. »

Les larmes naquirent dans les yeux du blond. Il faisait partie d'un ... pari? « Vous m'avez utilisé ? » renifla-t-il, regardant fixement Genesis en état de choc.

Le première classe auburn serra les dents, crispant sa main autour de la poignée de son épée. Il regarda finalement Cloud avec un regard froid. « **Oui**. » siffla-t-il avec véhémence. « Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé comme tout le monde, que tu n'étais qu'un échec complet. Ensuite Sephiroth a mis en avant les termes du pari et je n'allais pas perdre une occasion de montrer que je lui étais supérieur. »

Tout ce que Crimson lui avait dit ... tout cela était un mensonge. Même Crimson lui-même avait été une ruse; juste une autre identité pour Genesis, une image qu'il utilisait pour lui inculquer une fausse confiance. La trahison poignarda Cloud en plein dans la poitrine, tournant brutalement le couteau. Il le regarda à l'agonie tandis que tous ses espoirs glissaient entre ses doigts comme du sable.

« Je n'ai **jamais voulu** te former. Poursuivi Genesis. En fait, je t'aurais abandonné dès le premier jour si ce n'était pas pour le pari. Donc, tu devrais te considérer comme chanceux, car il y a beaucoup de personnes qui serait juste impatient d'entrer dans une salle de formation avec moi.

- Chanceux ? » la voix de Cloud, incrédule, fit échos dans la pièce. « Je suis chanceux d'avoir eus un enseignant qui n'a fait que me **mentir** ? »

Le rouquin fut sur lui en un instant, le plaquant contre le mur. « Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant. J'ai même perdu mon temps avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais demandé! » La lèvre inférieure du cadet tremblait. « Tout ce temps .. Je...Je pensais que vous étiez différent. Je vous admirais. Même plus que j'admirais Sephiroth. »

Les yeux de Genesis s'écartèrent de surprise.

« Mais maintenant, je connais la vérité. Vous êtes comme tous les autres tyrans. Vous n'êtes vraiment rien de plus qu'un salaud cruel et manipulateur et vous ne serez **jamais** un héros ! »

Avant qu'il ait pu enregistrer ce qui se passait, Cloud se sentit jeté à travers la pièce. Il frappa le sol dur, une douleur vertigineuse lui lancinant l'épaule. Il regarda le commandant, qui s'était retourné en un éclair vers lui, en état de choc total. La pointe de son épée écarlate reposant contre la gorge du blond.

« Si tu veux choisir d'ignorer tout ce que je t'ai enseigné, alors ainsi soit-il. Grogna-t-il. Mais rappelles toi de ceci: je fais ce qu'il me plaît ci, et si tu refuses de marcher droit, alors tu ferrais mieux d'apprendre à savoir foutre le camps car je n'aurais **aucun regret** à t'écraser. »

Et sur ce, le roux se retourna, son manteau flottant derrière lui. Il poussa Zack loin du panneau de commande. Repoussant Genesis, la deuxième classe se précipita aux côtés de Cloud.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Cracha-t-il en aidant le cadet au sol.

- Bien sûr que je le suis! Cria le roux avec colère. « Est ce que tu connais quelqu'un d'autre dans la compagnie qui aurait pu faire quelque chose d'un fantassin aussi pathétique que lui en seulement une semaine ?

- Mais **parier** sur lui, Genesis? Persista le seconde classe. Ce n'est pas le Gold Saucer ici . De vraies personnes sont impliquées, et ces gens sont blessés à cause de cela. »

Le commandant jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. « Je ne suis pas appelé ''_sans cœur_'' pour rien. » En appuyant sur un bouton sur le tableau de commande de simulation, Genesis glissa sa materia dans son orifice. Il rentra dans la salle de formation et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Enfin seul avec Zack, Cloud laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Juste au moment où lui et Crimson commençaient à s'entendre, tout avait échoué.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Spiky. » soupira la deuxième classe, tirant le cadet dans ses bras. « Je t'aurais avertis plus tôt si je l'avais pu. »

Cloud ferma les yeux. Au moins, il avait encore Zack.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas pour le moment. Genesis n'était pas dans son bureau, il n'était pas dans son appartement, et il ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Il était presque dix heures, une heure beaucoup plus tardive que celle à laquelle il s'attendait à être encore en train de chercher son ami, et Sephiroth commençait à s'inquiéter. Le rouquin ne serait pas dans le secteur 8 tard un soir de semaine, c'est pourquoi l'argenté se dirigeât vers les salles de formation qui était le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas vérifié.

A la grande surprise du général, ce fut exactement là où il trouva Genesis.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » appela Sephiroth en direction du commandant, qui faisait face à un Behemoth King. Le monstre envoya à Genesis son immense queue à pointes et le rouquin parvint tout juste à rouler hors de sa portée, chancelant sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai l'**air** de faire ? » rétorqua froidement Genesis, en esquivant une autre attaque. Il fit une pause, appuyé contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle.

« Sais-tu seulement quelle heure il est? » Mais même si il le demandait, le général savait que Genesis avait été là-dedans depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il était complètement épuisé. Avec ses sens accrus, Sephiroth pouvait voir la main du roux trembler sur son épée et il pouvait entendre sa respiration difficile par delà les rugissements du monstre.

Le commandant se précipita vers le Béhémoth, sa démarche dénuée de sa finesse habituelle. « Non. Grogna-t-il. Et je n'en ai rien à faire !

- Tu devrais. » La prise de Sephiroth se resserra sur la balustrade lorsque Genesis manqua de se faire griffer au visage. « ... Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- **NON**, bon sang, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! » Hurla le roux. Quelle que soit la force qui lui restait, il déclencha une attaque d'énergie en plein dans la tête du Béhémoth. Le monstre hurla dans la douleur, finalement vaincu. Genesis, avec un sourire de victoire au coin des lèvres, s'effondra sur le sol.

L'argenté déserta la balustrade et descendis les escaliers jusqu'à son camarade tombé au combat. Le commandant était trempé de sueur et une large entaille sur le côté de sa veste suintait lentement de sang. Sephiroth se hâta de retirer ses gants et examina la blessure.

« Hey Sephiroth? Genesis avait la voix pâteuse. Tu savais que je suis un monstre ?

- Non, mais je sais que tu saignes et que tu as été frappé par un sorts d'état Poison.» Répondit-il en lançant un regard étrange au roux. Il examina la rapière. « Comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas de matéria soin équipée ?

Un rire fatigué s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme. « Les monstres ne se soignent pas. Ils se battent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient morts.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Genesis.

- Des rêves de lendemain hantent l'âme blessée. Tout honneur est perdu. Les ailes sont arrachées, la fin est proche.

- Tu délires. » Insista Sephiroth en se saisissant de la rapière avant de glisser ses bras sous les genoux et les épaules de Genesis . Il souleva le rouquin et se leva avant de se diriger de nouveau vers l'escalier.

Genesis fredonna, renversant sa tête en arrière. « Toujours le héros, n'est-ce pas? Murmura-t-il. Tu n'es pas censé sauver l'ennemi, tu sais...

- Tu veux dire que tu es devenus comme tel depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ?

- Les Soldats ne doivent ils pas tuer les monstres ? »

Le général leva les yeux. « Et je suis presque certain que tu n'en es pas un.

- Crois ce que tu veux, Sephiroth. »

Même sous les effets des sorts d'état négatifs, de la fatigue et de la perte de sang combinés, le comportement de Genesis était loin d'être normal. Le rouquin était évidemment contrarié par quelque chose, et Sephiroth décida de découvrir ce que c'était et d'y remédier. Malgré tout, un sentiment au creux de son estomac lui disait que ce ne serrait pas facile.

Chapitre FINIT ! *s'écroule sur son bureau *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Genesis se retrouve contraint d'exposer la situation à Sephiroth. Pendant ce temps, Cloud retourne suivre son entraînement normal. Peu de temps après, le commandant reçoit une nouvelle qui ne lui plaira qu'à moitié.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je me suis trompé de chapitre en début d'après-midi, je suis vraiment désolée (s'incline bien bas)!**

Chocolate Kangoo, Archange Michael, neko-chan L, missv, Lyciangel et Baka27 pour vos reviews :)

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minérale !

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis ce chapitre, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fais !

* * *

«Nous sommes... des monstres. Nous n'avons ni rêves, ni honneur." ~ Genesis Rhapsodos

JOUR 9

01h22.

Genesis ouvrit les yeux et les cligna à plusieurs reprise, confus.

Il avait couru dans un couloir sombre, poursuivi par des hordes de créatures ailées. Elles l'avaient entouré et avaient commencé à l'attaquer, hurlantes, insistant sur le fait qu'il était un monstre et qu'il devait rejoindre leurs rangs. Il avait essayé de s'échapper, mais plus il avait regardé les créatures, plus il s'était aperçu que chacune d'entre elles portaient son visage.

Et puis il cligna des yeux, et se retrouva à regarder un mur vide rouge.

Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ?

Soupirant, Genesis roula sur le dos, grimaçant en sentant une douleur à son côté.

« C'est bon de te voir de retour parmi les vivants. »

Le roux redressa la tête pour voir Sephiroth debout sur le seuil, l'air plutôt ... fatigué. « Tu vas bien?

- Ce ne serais pas plutôt à moi de **te** demander ça ? Dit le général, allant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Hein? » Demanda Genesis avant d'être submergé par un flot de souvenirs et d'émotions. « Oh... »

Sephiroth se contenta de faire tambouriner ses doigts sur le couvre-lit. « Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé? »

Roulant sur son côté non blessé, Genesis enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. « J'ai foiré.

- Je suis sûr que ça ne peux pas être aussi grave.

- Oh Sephiroth, tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point j'ai foiré. Murmurait-il. J'ai eu une chance **d'aider** quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai tout gâché. Tout cela parce que je suis égoïste et hautain. Et maintenant, il me déteste. »

Incontestablement énervé, le général souffla d'agacement. « **Qui** te déteste?

- Cloud Strife.

- Lui ? Tu es sûr que tu n'en fais pas trop ? Après tout, il n'est qu'un **cadet**. »

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, Genesis se força à se redresser à une position assise. « Ce **cadet**, siffla-t-il, représente l'opinion que la majorité des employés de cette compagnie ont de moi. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais la semaine dernière, et quand il m'est arrivé de lui demander s'il connaissait Genesis Rhapsodos, sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? »

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

« Que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il voudrait voir en tant que héros de ShinRa. Genesis ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Si je ne peux même pas porter le nom de la ShinRa, à quoi dois-je m'abaisser ? Je ne suis que la destruction pure ; Rien, si ce n'est un monstre qui obéit aux ordres.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ça l'est ! Cria le rouquin. Je ne suis pas foutu d'aider qui que ce soit. _Mon ami, la destinée est cruelle ... il n'existe ni rêve, ni honneur ... la flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse. _»

Une main ferme est vint saisir son bras et Genesis leva les yeux à contrecœur pour rencontrer le regard vert marin du général.

« Tu. N'es. **Pas**. Un monstre. » Dit Sephiroth, en soulignant chaque mot en piquant la poitrine de Genesis avec sa main. « Tu es Genesis Rhapsodos, mon second commandant et le seul que je veux avoir. Au fil des ans, tu m'as appris à être plus humain que je n'aurais jamais pu l'espérer le devenir moi-même. Comment un monstre aurait fait ? »

Le commandant soupira. « Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, Sephiroth ... J'ai commis des dommages et je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir en arrière.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Exhorta-t-il.

- J'ai vu trop de moi dans Strife et cela m'a fais relâcher ma garde. J'ai commencé à lui dire des choses que je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de dire, et cela nous a rapproché plus que prévu. Expliqua Genesis, tirant ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Après cela, il a découvert qui j'étais vraiment et pourquoi je le formais, et j'ai eu peur. J'ai pensé que si je le blessais d'abord, cela m'empêcherait d'être blessé, mais en réalité, cela a fait exactement le contraire. Maintenant, je t'ai laissé tomber, j'ai laissé tomber Angeal, mais surtout, je me suis laissé tomber. Et j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui je pense aurait pu devenir un ami très précieux pour moi.

- Et depuis combien de temps étais-tu dans cette salle de formation?

- Je ne sais pas. Il haussa les épaules. J'ai commencé à trois heures et j'ai arrêté quand... quand tu m'as trouvé.

- Genesis! Cela fait sept heures d'affilées ! Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Tu ne peux pas de battre pendant aussi longtemps sans faire une pause ou te soigner ! Ou même simplement boire de l'eau ! Pour l'amour de Shiva, non mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?!

- Je ne pensais pas, d'accord ?! Cassa le roux, serrant son poing et en donner un coup dans le matelas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit, ni comment je me sentais. J'avais besoin de me distraire. »

Le général grogna et se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Ça te ressemble bien, Genesis. Tu perds ton sang-froid puis tu agis comme si c'était la faute de tous les autres. Accusa-t-il. Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de te plaindre au sujet de tes problèmes et essayer de les résoudre à la place. »

Genesis foudroya Sephiroth avec un regard glacial. « Comment pourrais-je résoudre ce problème? Demanda-t-il. _Des rêves du lendemain hantent l'âme blessée, toute fierté est perdue, les ailes arrachées marquent l'approche de la-_

- Arrête ça. L'interrompit l'argenté, coupant le dernier vers. Es-tu juste en train d'essayer de te racheter aux yeux de ce cadet uniquement afin de gagner notre pari ?

La question interloqua le roux. Était-il encore question de gagner un pari ? Pas vraiment. Dès le début, il avait vu ce pari comme un moyen de montrer qu'il était aussi bon... non, meilleur que Sephiroth et Angeal en tant que mentor. Bien sûr, il avait évidemment déjà perdu.

Sauf qu'à mi-chemin, ses émotions avaient commencé à s'impliquer.

Il avait cessé de voir Strife comme un échec complet, et avait commencé à le voir comme un être humain. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux pour Genesis.

Certes, le rouquin avait été l'un des Cadets les plus talentueux que la société ait jamais vu, au contraire de Strife qui était à deux pas de se retirer du programme, mais ils avaient tous deux le même parcours, le même rêve. Strife était un enfant innocent qui ne voulait rien de plus que de devenir quelque chose, quelqu'un... Genesis se souvenait des nuits où il se faufilait dans le verger de sa famille et contemplait les étoiles, s'imaginant aux prises avec des monstres féroces, sauvant des civils et recueillant les louanges de ses admirateurs.

Strife avait il fait de même à Nibelheim?

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'admirait...Genesis chuchota d'une voix rauque, surprit que des larmes le menacent. J'étais ... j'étais son héros, Sephiroth. J-Je suis si cruel… »

En soupirant, le général secoua la tête. « Tu n'es pas cruel, tu as seulement agi de cette façon. Dit-il enfin. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer, Genesis. »

Le roux cligna des yeux. « Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire, si tu ne t'aimes pas tel que tu es, alors tu devrais faire un effort pour changer au lieu de simplement te lamenter à ce sujet. » Répondit-il.

Appuyant sa tête contre ses genoux, Genesis traça des formes abstraites sur la couverture avec son doigt. « Comment? Je me conduis comme ça depuis si longtemps, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux devenir.

- Eh bien, dit Sephiroth, se levant du lit et sortant de la chambre, tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et il laissa ainsi le commandant seul dans le noir avec rien d'autre que ses pensées tumultueuses.

Les mots que Genesis avait prononcé la veille, ''Ne te montre pas demain'', était un ordre que Cloud était plus que disposé à suivre. Après avoir pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir la nuit dernière, le Cadet s'était réveillé étrangement calme, comme si toutes ses émotions avaient été expulsées de son corps et qu'il pouvait maintenant penser clairement. Il souffrait toujours de savoir qu'il avait seulement été un pion dans un jeu entre les deux premières classes, mais d'une certaine manière, il se sentait plus fort à cause de cela.

Avec un air de confiance nouvelle, il se dirigea fièrement dans le couloir vers sa classe de combat. Il ne jouerait plus l'ombre innocente qui sursautait au moindre bruit. Cloud Strife allait passer cet examen, et il allait le faire sans l'aide de personne.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le blond arriva à l'heure. Il ignora royalement ses camarades tandis qu'il se préparait dans le vestiaire, fusillant du regard ceux qui semblaient trop curieux.

Dès que la classe commença, le Cadet donna tout ce qu'il avait. Il se força à faire plus de pompes, de redressements et plus de tours, poussant son corps à ses limites. Il s'assura que son fusil était stable et droit, et tira plus de balle qu'il n'aurait pensé en être capable.

Cloud Strife avait l'habitude d'être le Cadet dont tout le monde riait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux. Il se sentait comme une machine, une puissante locomotive qui ne pouvait être arrêté.

« D'accord, les bleus ». Hurla l'instructeur Davis, posant ses mains charnues sur ses hanches dans ce qui ressemblait à une tentative pathétique pour donner une posture héroïque. « En ligne ! »

Les Cadets, en sueurs et haletants, se mirent en formation. Cloud senti un brusque coup à son côté et tourna la tête pour constater qu'il s'était retrouvé à côté de Yuza. Le grand blond lui lança un regard interrogateur. De toute évidence, il avait remarqué le changement dans son comportement. Au lieu de se recroqueviller comme il le ferait normalement, Cloud soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que Yuza rit de son étrange réaction et reporte son attention à l'instructeur Davis.

« Maintenant ... combien d'ent' vous veulent êt' dans SOLDAT ? » Demanda l'homme musclé.

Presque tout le monde dans la salle leva la main. A la grande surprise de Cloud, Yuza n'en faisait pas partie. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jadak qui regardait fixement son frère aîné. Yuza gardait les yeux vers l'avant.

« Eh bien, aucun de vous n'ira nulle part si vous ne savez pas vous servir d'une épée. Poursuivit-il. Demain, vous commencerez tous l'entraînement à l'épée officiel. Donc, bande d'idiots, vous avez intérêt à vous débarrasser de votre agressivité avant la classe puisque je ne ramasserais pas vos carcasses sur le sol si vous décidez vous poignarder les uns les autres. Rom-pez!"

Avec un bruit de tonnerre, les Cadets quittèrent la salle, laissant Cloud à la traîne derrière eux.

Un véritable entraînement à l'épée! Enfin! Avec une démarche légère, Cloud se dirigeât vers le mess. Il avait hâte d'en parler à Zack.

Angeal passa la tête par la porte du bureau de Sephiroth. L'homme était penché sur son bureau comme d'habitude, ses longs cheveux argentés tombant sur le papier sur lequel il écrivait. Le première classe brun frappa du poing sur la porte, même si le général était probablement déjà au courant de sa présence.

«As-tu eu... la chance de parler avec Genesis ? » Demanda-t-il, allant droit au but.

Sans un mot, l'argenté hocha la tête.

Angeal croisa les bras. « Et comment va-t-il ?

- Je crois que tu devrais aller lui poser la question.

- Je ne mets pas ma vie en danger en faisant ça ? »

Sephiroth haussa les épaules. « Genesis est imprévisible. Dit il. Peu importe, vous avez besoin de faire le point tout les deux. »

Avec un soupir de défaite, Angeal salua le général et repartît dans le couloir avec l'intention de rendre visite à son ami d'enfance . Il s'arrêta devant la porte et prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever la main pour frapper. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Angeal tressaillit au son d'une injure sourde, puis un appel à entrer.

« Genesis? Peut-on parler ? » Demanda-t-il en entrant dans le bureau du roux.

Le regard que Genesis lui lança aurait suffit à faire fondre un Blizzaga. Angeal regretta immédiatement d'avoir écouté Sephiroth. « Non. Grogna le commandant.

- Ne sois pas comme ça. Je veux juste m'excuser. J'aurais dû aller te voir directement au lieu de me faufiler à ton insu dans la salle et je suis désolé. »

Moqueur, le roux ricana. « Pourquoi ? Hello Kettle, you're black [NdT : Expression américaine équivalent à ''l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité''.]. »

Angeal fronça les sourcils. « Excuse-moi?

- Ne t'embête pas à t'excuser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas désolé. Dit Genesis durement alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise. Tu es à peu près aussi désolé que lors des rares occasions où j'ai réussi à désarmer Sephiroth.

- Non, Genesis, ça n'a rien à voir avec-

- La fin justifie les moyens, n'est ce pas? Après tout, tu as exactement a preuve que tu voulais ; je ne suis pas capable d'enseigner. Qui se soucie vraiment de comment tu l'as prouvé ?

- Moi. Cassa le première classe, perdant sa patience avec Genesis. C'était déshonorant pour moi et s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour me rattraper... »

Soudain, la posture du roux se dégonfla. « A moins que tu ne puisses remonter le temps, je crains que tu te doives te satisfaire de ne rien faire. Soupira-t-il.

- Genesis, je suis **vraiment** désolé.

- Tu as obtenu ce que tu souhaitais.

- Quoi?

- Je ne suis plus professeur. Dit-il froidement. Tu n'as donc plus à craindre que je ne corrompe la jeunesse innocente. »

_Plus professeur?_ « Attends, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Angeal.

Genesis se mit à rire. Tu veux dire que ton fidèle chien ne t'a encore rien dit ? »

Secouant la tête, le brun croisa les bras. « Évidemment non.

- Alors je suppose que je vais le laisser te le dire, puisque tu es plus susceptible de croire sa parole que la mienne.

Angeal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Aboya Genesis.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler l'instructeur Davis, l'homme en charge de la formation des Cadets. Il regarda les deux premières classes pendant quelques secondes avant de fixer son attention sur Genesis et de lui donner le salut.

« Commandant Rhapsodos, monsieur. Dit-il en guise de bonjour et ignorant complètement Angeal. Je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous pouviez faire une démonstration à l'épée dans ma classe demain. »

Immédiatement, la rouquin eut l'air méfiant. « Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Sephiroth?

- Le Général Sephiroth a dis qu'il était occupé et vous recommande, monsieur.

- Évidemment. Murmura Genesis, en roulant des yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Angeal. Ne me dis pas, tu es occupé aussi, demain ?

- Oui. Le première classe hocha la tête. Je vais en mission demain. » Il eut l'air étonné, se demandant pourquoi le rouquin tentait d'éviter une occasion de se montrer quand la raison lui vint à l'esprit. L'instructeur Davis était en charge de la classe de Cloud. Donc, quelque chose s'était réellement passé. Une pierre d'effroi tomba dans l'estomac d'Angeal.

« Très bien. Grommela le commandant. Si je n'ai pas le choix. »

Davis eut l'air confus pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il décide finalement de prendre ça comme un ''oui''. « Très bien, monsieur! » Sourit-il. Angeal ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il lui manquait une dent. « Oh, et en passant, monsieur? »

Genesis haussa un sourcil.

« Au nom de Shiva ; qu'avez vous fait à cet avorton blond ? »

Tournant le dos, le rouquin secoua la tête. « Je préfère ne pas en parler.

- Comme vous voudrez. Davis haussa les épaules et se retourna. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est fou ce qu'il s'est amélioré. Je voudrais que tous mes élèves soient aussi motivés qu'il l'était aujourd'hui.

Vu la façon dont la main Genesis crispa, Angeal su que son ami n'avait qu'une envie ; foncer sur l'instructeur. Si les choses étaient si graves, il devait se hâter d'aller parler à Zack.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Alors que Cloud et Zack jouent au monopoly, Angeal vient leur demander des explications et est stupéfait par ce qu'il apprend. Pendant ce temps, Genesis tente de faire des efforts pour changer avant de se retrouver face à son ancien élève.


	11. Chapter 11

Je suis de retooouuurrrr !

Merci à Chocolate Kangoo, Neko-chan L et MissV pour vos reviews:3

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minérale !

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis ce chapitre, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fais !

* * *

_"Mais hélas, dans notre heureux petit troupeau, il est ce que vous appelez un mouton noir." ~ Kadaj_

Ce soir-là, Angeal entra en traînant dans son appartement pour trouver Zack en train de jouer au monopoly avec nul autre que Cloud Strife.

« Tu mets un autre hôtel sur le boulevard ?

- Hum...oui?

- Cloud! Tu essaies délibérément de me faire perdre?

- Je crois que c'est le but du jeu, Zack. »

Le première classe se racla la gorge et les deux garçons tournèrent leurs têtes pour le regarder. « Bonjour Zack, Cadet Strife. Salua-t-il.

- Hey Angeal... » soupira Zack, visiblement bouleversé par le jeu.

Les yeux bleus du blond s'élargirent. « M-monsieur ? Balbutia-t-il. Vous me connaissez ? »

Angeal commença à hocher la tête, avant de réaliser que le Cadet n'était pas censé savoir que le première classe savait qui il était. Mais il sut qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, lorsque que le regard du blond devint glacial et que ses épaules chutèrent.

« Oh. Dit-il en baissant les yeux vers le plateau de jeu. Vous saviez pour le pari aussi, alors.

- Oh, allez Spiky. Ne réagis pas comme ça. Zack donna une tape à l'épaule du blond. Angeal n'est pas comme lui. »

Angeal devina qui était le ''lui''. Fronçant les sourcils, il croisa les bras. « Genesis t'a mis au courant alors ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le Cadet haussa les épaules, jouant avec son lacet. « Pas exactement...

- Je suppose que j'ai un peu craché le morceau. Admit Zack, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Mais Spiky aurait bien fini par le découvrir de toute façon, alors autant qu'il le sache maintenant.

- Mais vous ... vous n'en faisiez pas partie ? » Demanda Cloud en tournant de grands yeux vers Angeal.

S'asseyant à côté de Zack, Angeal secoua la tête. « Je l'ai peut être lancé sur la piste de prendre un apprenti, mais cela faisait des années que j'essayais de le faire aller s'occuper des Soldat de classes inférieures. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention de lui proposer d'entraîner quelqu'un dans le cadre d'un pari.

- Je suppose que tu vas me dire que c'est comme ça qu'est Genesis. Le seconde classe renifla. Toujours à penser à lui même et jamais aux autres. »

Angeal jeta un regard à son apprenti. « Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait l'amabilité de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Eh bien, je-

- Tu vois, Genesis-

- Ah-ah. Le première classe les interrompit, levant les mains lorsque les deux commencèrent à parler en même temps. Laissons Cloud passer en premier. »

Le Cadet eut l'air un peu pris au dépourvu d'être mis au centre de l'attention, mais répondit en balbutiant. « Je suis allé dans la salle de formation avec Zack pour le voir s'entraîner et quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas, Genesis était déjà dans la salle de formation. Dit-il enfin. J'étais curieux, j'ai donc demandé à Zack qui il était... et... et puis il est venu et...

- Et puis j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait et j'ai tout dit à Cloud sur le pari. Poursuivi Zack. Ensuite, tu sais comment est Genesis, il s'est mis en rogne et l'a balancé à travers la pièce ! »

Alors **ça**, cela attira l'attention de Angeal. « Il a vraiment fait ça ? »

Cloud hocha la tête après un moment, tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Tu vois ! S'exclama le seconde classe, en jetant les bras en l'air. Je n'arrêtais pas de te le dire que Genesis était un salaud égoïste mais tu ne voulais jamais me croire ! »

Pinçant les lèvres, Angeal fronça les sourcils et soupira. Tout était partis en vrille. Genesis était passé d'un seul coup des compliments sur les capacités de Cloud aux critiques acerbes pour finir par littéralement l'envoyer paître. Mais le Genesis qu'Angeal connaissait ne cesserait de répéter combien il détestait Cloud s'il l'avait vraiment _envoyé paître. _Et quand il avait eut l'occasion de parler au roux un peu plus tôt, ce dernier avait plutôt l'air en colère contre lui même.

Il allait certainement avoir besoin de parler avec Sephiroth. Peut-être que le général avait d'autres pièces du puzzle à 10.000 pièces qu'était Genesis Rhapsodos.

JOUR 10

Les poings serrés à ses côtés, le commandant fit irruption dans le couloir. Son aura sombre était difficile à manquer et tout le monde s'élança immédiatement hors de son chemin.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se mettre dans des états de ce genre. Alors ... à cause d'un subordonné. Bien sûr, les Soldats de classes inférieures mettaient occasionnellement ses nerfs à l'épreuve et, la plupart du temps, il assouvissait ses frustrations sur les cadets, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait s'éloigner sans sourciller. C'était différent, parce qu'il s'était personnellement investi lui-même pour essayer d'aider Strife à réussir, et Strife lui avait tout renvoyé dans la figure.

Tandis que Genesis tournait dans un coin, quelqu'un fonça droit sur lui. Étant un Soldat, le roux sentit à peine l'impact, mais quand il baissa les yeux, il vit un jeune fantassin affalé sur le sol. Des dossiers et des documents, qui s'étaient trouvés de toute évidence dans les mains du garçon, étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Les yeux bruns du cadet étaient aussi large qu'ils pouvaient l'être, un mélange de choc et d'horreur absolue ancré sur son visage.

« Je-je suis désolé, monsieur! » Balbutia-t-il, se relevant sur ses genoux. Il essaya de ramasser quelques-uns des papiers sur le sol, mais ses mains tremblaient trop. «J'étais en t-tellement en hâte J-j ... C-ce n'était pas intentionnel, monsieur! »

Genesis ouvrit la bouche, entièrement prêt à reprocher au garçon d'être aussi stupide, puis s'arrêta. Il poussa un soupir et, à sa propre surprise, ainsi que celle du Cadet, il se pencha pour l'aider à récupérer les documents.

« M-merci, monsieur.» Murmura le garçon en prenant craintivement les papiers des mains du commandant.

- Où vas-tu? » Demanda Genesis, en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le Cadet se laissa tirer sur ses pieds avec précaution . « Le bureau du directeur Lazard, monsieur. Répondit-il. M-mais je me suis un peu perdu en allant ici, e-... et je l'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait que les choses soit livrées à temps. »

Il était si jeune, Genesis le réalisa quand il évalua le garçon. Le foulard sur son uniforme semblait engloutir son visage, ne laissant voir que ses yeux et ses cheveux. Il était fort probable qu'il n'allait même pas réussir à entrer dans l'armée régulière, et que la société lui faisait porter des dossiers jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent le renvoyer à la maison.

«Tu diras à Lazard que tu as été retenu par le commandant Rhapsodos. Ordonna-t-il. Et que s'il veut se plaindre de ne pas avoir ses précieux fichiers, il peut crier après moi. Compris? »

Pendant un moment, le garçon le regarda, incrédule. « Oui, monsieur. » Finit-il pour lâcher en hochant la tête. « Merci, monsieur. »

Le fantassin disparu dans l'ascenseur et Genesis reprit sa marche dans le couloir, mais tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Là-bas, à l'autre bout du couloir, se tenait Sephiroth. Un sourire tant soit peu narquois sur le visage, le général haussa un sourcil, et Genesis su qu'il avait vu tout l'échange. Le roux avança vers lui, les épaules en arrière et la tête haute, se déplaçant avec autant d'arrogance qu'il pouvait en afficher. Il ralentit volontairement en passant à côté de Sephiroth, en inclinant la tête pour lui adresser la parole.

« Ne t'attend pas à ce que cela se reproduise. »

Sans se retourner, Genesis continua sa route, se sentant les yeux félins amusés du général dans son dos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud étouffa un bâillement, essayant en vain de chasser le sommeil de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière et ce matin, Zack avait fait irruption dans sa chambre à une heure inattendue pour le tirer vers le petit déjeuner. Apparemment, le deuxième classe était encore plus excité que le Cadet au sujet de l'entraînement à l'épée.

Il avait espéré qu'une fois qu'ils auraient fait leurs échauffements, il allait se réveiller, mais jusqu'à présent, le corps de Cloud était encore engourdi. Lorsque l'instructeur Davis leur cria de s'aligner, le blond laissa tout le monde se précipiter pour se mettre en place avant de prendre une place à la fin de la ligne.

« Eh bien les garçons, aujourd'hui j'ai un vrai régal pour vous. Annonça Davis avant de se mettre à rire. Enfin, ça dépend de la façon dont vous le regardez. »

Certains des Cadets en ligne remuèrent d'inquiétude.

« Comme vous le savez, vous tous commencez votre introduction au combat à l'épée et aujourd'hui- »

Quoi que Davis ait voulu dire, il fut coupé lorsque les portes de la salle de formation glissèrent pour s'ouvrir et que la personne qui entra ne fut nulle autre que le commandant de Genesis Rhapsodos.

Cloud ne pouvait pas y croire.

Le commandant les regardait avec un air de supériorité, un de ceux que Cloud ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Genesis affichait une sorte de fierté froide et jeta son regard sur la ligne de Cadets comme un roi regardant ses sujets. Il se plaça à côté de l'instructeur, qui, à côté du rouquin, semblait sale et disproportionné.

« Puis-je vous présenter le Commandant Rhapsodos. Sourit Davis, sa dent manquante flagrante. Commandant, voici les bleus que vous aller torturer, je veux dire entraîner aujourd'hui. »

Genesis semblait vouloir rouler des yeux à la tentative ratée d'humour de l'homme.. « Merci, mon lieutenant. » Déclara-t-il.

Le Cadet à côté de Cloud laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, et quand le blond le regarda, il vit qu'il transpirait un peu. Jetant un regard plus loin sur la ligne, il réalisa que beaucoup de ses pairs étaient dans des situations similaires. Certains d'entre eux avaient les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Même Jadak avait l'air nerveux.

Ils avaient donc tous entendu les rumeurs, alors.

« Je veux que tout le monde aille au rangement des armes et revienne ici avec une épée dans les trente secondes qui suivent. » Aboya Genesis.

Cloud eut à peine le temps de sauter hors de la voie quand un flot de cadets paniqués bondi vers lui. Ils se précipitèrent vers le rangement des armes, ne se souciant pas de qui ils poussaient ou écrasaient dans le mouvement. Le blond se mis en retrait, sachant par expérience qu'il était inutile pour lui de pousser ou de bousculer n'importe qui. Quand tout le monde fut enfin de retour à la ligne, leurs trente secondes étaient sans aucun doute passées et il ne restait qu'une épée. Cloud s'approcha et tira.

L'épée ne bougea pas.

Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui confirma que tout le monde le regardait, attendant qu'il se remette en ligne. Pour en revenir à l'épée, le blond l'examina de plus près, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle était coincée. Il a remarqua la lame avait été forcée dans le rangement de manière incorrecte.

« Évidemment... » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, tirant à nouveau sur la poignée. Elle refusa encore de bouger.

Posant un pied sur le mur, Cloud prit une profonde respiration et tira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Au début, rien ne se passa, puis l'arme glissa soudainement et le Cadet partit en arrière sur le sol, l'épée tombant à côté de lui avec un bruit métallique. Il se remit sur ses pieds et, ramassant son arme, rejoignit la ligne.

Il eut un moment de silence et Cloud fut parfaitement conscient de la quantité d'yeux braqués sur lui.

« Maintenant que nous sommes **tous** ici, déclara Genesis avec une arête dans la voix, je veux que vous vous mettiez par deux. »

Sans surprise, personne ne voulait être avec Cloud. Le reste des Cadets se mélangeât tranquillement, se trouvant un partenaire au hasard, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit dans un groupe de deux, sauf pour le blond. Ils avaient un nombre impair dans leur classe, de sorte que l'instructeur Davis faisait généralement un groupe de trois au lieu-

Cloud sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

«Tournez-vous vers votre partenaires et assurez-vous que vous avez une prise ferme sur votre arme » Ordonna Genesis.

Le roux se mettant face à lui, Cloud baissa les yeux tandis que le commandant tira sur son épée.

« Si vous lâchez, votre prise est trop lâche. Poursuivi-t-il. Si votre prise en main est serrée mais que vous êtes tiré vers l'avant, vous êtes trop tendu. Vous devez laisser votre corps se détendre et se déplacer avec l'épée. »

Pour le démontrer, Genesis tira sur l'épée de Cloud. Le Cadet garda une poigne de fer sur la poignée, mais laissa ses bras s'étendre à la traction.

« Comme ça. » Dit le rouquin.

Quelques uns des garçons furent étonnés, choqués par son habileté habituellement inexistante. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas Cloud avait déjà fait cela avec une batte de baseball.

Alors que les autres Cadets tentaient parfaire leurs techniques de maintien de l'épée, ce qui, en fait, s'avérait être tout un défi pour la plupart d'entre eux, Genesis se tourna vers Cloud.

« Je ne le ferais qu'une fois, donc regardez attentivement. » Dit il en dégainant son épée.

Le souffle de Cloud se coinça dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais vu l'épée Genesis de près, mais c'était une arme étonnante. La poignée était faite de métallurgie complexe, courbée sur la poignée et s'étendant sur les côtés de la base de la lame comme les deux ailes d'un anges. La lame elle-même était de teinte de rouge, pas tout à fait de la même couleur que le manteau de Genesis, et semblait aussi longue que le commandant était grand. Elle avait l'air solide mais élégante, un peu comme Genesis lui-même.

Ensuite, le rouquin se mit à balancer l'épée dans une courte série d'arcs, de tranches et de mouvement de coups [ NdT : J'ai fait de mon mieux, c'était quasi-intraduisible en français.]. Cloud le regarda confus jusqu'à ce que Genesis se tourne vers lui et dise: « Maintenant, fais-le. »

Il essaya en vain de se rappeler les mouvements, mais le commandant était allé trop rapidement. Il était évident que les personnalités de Genesis et Crimson étaient différentes. Mais Cloud se demandait lequel était réel et lequel était faux? Il serait facile pour lui de dire que Crimson était le faux après ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Crimson semblait humain. Il riait, il se mettait en colère, il avait des mauvais jours.

« Je veux que vous tous fassiez exactement ce que je fais.» Annonça Genesis en répétant la même série de mouvements qu'avant.

Les Cadets le regardèrent avec une attention soutenue, tout comme Cloud, essayant de mémoriser chaque mouvements à copier. Quand il eut fini, le commandant se retourna vers le blond. « Va avec ces deux là. » Dit-il en désignant une paire qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés. L'un d'eux était Rolo, un individu grassouillet, et Fritz, qui était toujours tête en l'air pendant les cours. Cloud soupira et trottina pour les rejoindre.

« Ça...ça va ? » Demanda Rolo, tamponnant son visage pâteux avec son écharpe.

Cloud haussa les sourcils. « Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Le Commandant Rhapsodos, mec! Siffla Fritz. Il est vicieux!

- J'ai entendu dire que deux des cadets de l'an dernier l'avaient rencontré une nuit après le couvre-feu et que tout ce qui restait d'eux le lendemain matin était une chaussure sanglante. » Trembla Rolo.

Le blond roula des yeux. « Franchement, vous croyez à ça ? »

Les deux hochèrent la tête, très sérieux. « Toi non ? » demanda Fritz, incrédule.

Cloud secoua la tête.

Juste à ce moment, la voix de Genesis recouvrit le son des bavardages et des crissements des épées. « Ce n'est pas un salon de thé, mesdames! Bougez-vous ou même le professeur Hojo ne sera pas en mesure de recoller vos morceaux ! »

Rolo et Fritz se mirent en mouvement, agitant leurs épées comme s'ils étaient possédés. « Sérieux, tu n'es pas effrayé par lui ? » Grinça Rolo.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Cloud vit Genesis qui le regardait et croisa son regard avec celui du commandant. Il y avait une leur de défi dans les yeux bleu-mako de l'homme, le défiant de réussir sans son aide. Le blond serra les dents et réajusta son emprise sur son épée.

_Attends un peu_, pensa-t-il avant de se retourner vers ses partenaires.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. »

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : Cloud est de nouveau confronté au gang de Jadak. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses vont se passer différemment. De son côté, Genesis a l'occasion d'avouer certaines choses à Sephiroth.


	12. Chapter 12

Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis un mois, blâmez les jeux Slender, ma pillule qui me rend malade, Naruto, DeviantArt et l'incroyable quantité de paperasse administrative que j'ai dû remplir ces derniers jours.

Chocolate Kangoo; *Vois le fouet*. Oui, maîtresse.

Merci à MissV pour ta review :D

N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma drogue, ma nourriture, mon eau minérale !

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis ce chapitre, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fais !

* * *

Lorsque l'instructeur Davis relâcha finalement les Cadets, Genesis avait déjà disparu de la salle de formation. Cloud ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si le commandant l'évitait, mais il était trop épuisé pour se poser la question. Ignorant complètement le fait que les élèves n'étaient pas encore améliorés à la Mako, Genesis les avait entraîné jusqu'à l'épuisement et les bras de Cloud étaient douloureux à force d'avoir soulevé la lourde épée de métal.

Fatigué et toujours en sueur, Cloud se traîna hors du vestiaire et commença à marcher dans le couloir. Son estomac grogna faiblement et il serra une main sur ce dernier pour tenter de le faire taire. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de ramper jusqu'à sa chambre et dormir pour le reste de la journée. Il avait presque prit la décision de le faire lorsque quelque chose claqua dans son dos en l'envoya en avant.

Cloud gémit, décollant sa joue du sol. Avec ce qui semblait être un effort gigantesque, il réussit à se retourner pour faire face à Zol. Yuza se tenait à proximité, l'air remarquablement désintéressé, et Jadak souriait, appuyé contre le mur, le regardant à travers le rideau de cheveux blonds qui lui tombait sur le visage.

« Oohh, Brother est fâché? Railla le Cadet en mimant un frisson. J'ai tellement peeuuur. »

Pendant un moment, Cloud pensa simplement se laisser traîner à nouveau dans les toilettes – ce ne serait ni la première fois, ni la dernière fois - quand il aperçu un éclat de rouge à l'autre bout du couloir.

Genesis les observait.

Rassemblant autant de force qu'il le pouvait, le blond se redressa et se hissa sur ses pieds. Zol était bien plus grand et bien plus large que lui. Cloud prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Zol. »

L'autre Cadet cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire. « Et manquer de jouer avec toi, Brother? C'est pas drôle.

Cloud ne cilla pas. « J'ai dit laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Bien sûr. Se moqua Zol. Et qui va me forcer à le faire ? »

Par dessus l'épaule son aîné, le blond croisa le regard de Genesis. Le roux semblait impassible, comme s'il savait déjà que Cloud allait être battu et laissé pour compte. Serrant les poings, Cloud repensa à tous les gens de chez lui qui lui avait répété qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se rendre à Midgard. Il repensa à toutes les personnes à la Shinra qui lui avaient dit qu'il ne serait jamais Soldat. Tous les instructeurs qui avaient dit qu'il perdait son temps. Les autres cadets qui se moquaient de lui pour être si maladroit. Il pensa à Genesis, celui qui l'avait blessé plus que toute autre personne dans l'ensemble de la compagnie, qui lui avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais comme Sephiroth...

Et qui lui avait ensuite apprit comment tirer le meilleur parti de sa petite taille, et qui l'avait entraîné.

Serrant la mâchoire, Cloud regarda le grand blond droit dans les yeux. Il recula son bras et avant de l'envoyer droit dans le visage de son agresseur. Zol chancela en arrière, serrant son nez. Le sang suintait entre ses doigts, éclaboussant le sol de petits points rouges. Derrière lui, les yeux de Yuza s'agrandirent sous le choc et le corps entier de Jadak se raidis.

« Moi. » Déclara résolument Cloud.

Zol le regarda, visiblement incapable de comprendre comment le petit Cadet que lui et ses frères se plaisaient à maltraiter depuis le premier jour où il était entré à la Shinra venait de lui briser le nez. Ignorant sa main lancinante, Cloud leva le nez en l'air, se retourna et partit dans le couloir. Ce fut seulement quand il se retrouva seul en toute sécurité à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur qu'il se laissa tomber au sol avec un soupire tremblant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le monstre mutilé s'écroula au sol, du sang s'échappant des souches où sa tête et sa patte auraient dû être. Avec un sourire satisfait, Genesis essuya son épée sur le dos de la créature avant de sortir de la ruelle et de poursuivre sa route.

« Tu peux arrêter de te tapir dans l'ombre. Dit-il par dessus son épaule. Je sais que tu es là. »

Seule l'audition accrue de Genesis aurait pu entendre les discrets bruissements derrière lui.

« Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait pour le remarquer... Dit Sephiroth en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Oh mais j'étais déjà parfaitement conscient de ta présence avant même d'avoir quitté le bâtiment Shinra.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. »

Le roux balança paresseusement son épée. « Tu as accidentellement sauté une marche en descendant les escaliers dans le hall, puis tu as éternué à mi-chemin de la gare du secteur 5. »

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, et Genesis lâcha un rire. « Je vois qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle tu es l'un des meilleurs... Grommela le général.

- S'il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis l'un des meilleurs, alors il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas le meilleur. » Dit Genesis sombrement.

Ils sortirent de l'allée et arrivèrent une voie plus large. Il était facile de se perdre dans les taudis, il n'y avait pas de réelles routes, seulement des espaces entre les amas où les gens pouvaient marcher. Les monstres aimaient ramper dans les allées et les ruelles sombres dont les taudis étaient constitués, et c'était l'endroit parfait pour aller s'entraîner.

« Dit moi pourquoi. Lâcha le roux. Pourquoi je ne suis pas le meilleur ? »

C'était une question puérile, il le savait, mais chaque jour, elle rongeait son esprit. Elle piétinait son âme, pourrissait ses entrailles jusqu'à ce que la seule chose à laquelle il puisse penser soit : Pourquoi suis-je le second ?

« Tu es trop émotif. Tu laisses les autres _te_ contrôler au lui de _les_ contrôler. »

Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

« Tu préfère obtenir la vengeance plutôt que d'aller de l'avant. Continua Sephiroth. Tu laisses ta mauvaises humeur l'emporter sur ton bon sens, tu n'as aucun respect pour l'autorité et je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne me saute pas à la gorge en ce moment même est que nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps. »

Genesis resserra son emprise sur la poignée de sa rapière et la planta dans le sol. Le général se retourna pour lui faire face, le visage vide d'expression. Soupirant, le rouquin le regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne te saute pas à la gorge à cet instant parce que je te respecte. Dit-il. Tu as tout à fait raison sur moi, je... Il n'y a personne d'autre de qui je pourrais entendre de telle paroles. Angeal, le directeur Lazard ... J'ai même menacé ce maudit président Shinra. Parce que Shinra est gras, laid et n'est même pas foutu de se lever pour se servir son propre café alors que tu peux me battre trois combats sur cinq.

- Quatre combats sur cinq.

- Trois. Siffla Genesis. Et bien que j'enrage rien que d'y penser, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'admirer pour cela. »

Tandis les yeux de Sephiroth s'élargirent de surprise, le roux se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment exprimé ses sentiments à son aîné avant. A Banora, il n'avait jamais caché le fait que Sephiroth était son héros, mais en grandissant comme étant le fils du maire, il avait aussi appris à ne jamais agir autrement que confiant en lui-même devant ceux qu'il essayait d'impressionner. Alors, quand il avait enfin rencontré le garçon emblème de la Shinra, il n'était pas tombé sur lui-même ou n'avait tenter de l'impressionner comme les autres pathétiques troisième classe. Au lieu de cela, il avait regardé Sephiroth de haut et en bas, levé un sourcil et dit: « Vous êtes plus plus petit que je ne le pensais. »

Le général n'avait pas su quoi répondre à ça et à la fin du mois, lui, Genesis et Angeal mangeaient ensemble, parlant de tactiques de combat et ce que Reno avait bien pu encore faire dans le bureau du directeur Lazard.

« Cela signifie beaucoup venant de toi, Genesis. Répondit finalement Sephiroth. Merci. »

Avec un sourire amusé, le commandant tira son épée du sol et se remit à marcher. « Que cela ne te monte pas à la tête.

- Bien sûr que non. »

Tous les deux poursuivirent leur route dans les taudis, un silence complice régnant en eux, Genesis éliminant les monstres occasionnels, jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth ne reprenne la parole.

« Et où en es-tu avec Strife ? »

Alors qu'il tranchait en deux un Ver de Terre Géant, Genesis fit une pause pour donner au général un regard interrogateur. « Eh bien, quoi? » Demanda-t-il, esquivant les crochets d'une autre Ver.

« Il y a deux nuits, tu étais presque suicidaire à son propos. » Souligna Sephiroth.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais remarqua un autre Ver prêt à cracher un fils paralysant et exécuta rapidement un salto arrière, lui lançant une attaque d'Énergie. « Je n'étais **pas**, dit-il sèchement avec indignation, suicidaire. J'ai simplement eu une crise existentielle.

- Peu importe comment tu appelles ça. Je veux juste savoir si je vais encore être obligé de venir te récupérer à moitié mort dans la salle de simulation. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime faire, tu sais. »

Genesis utilisa un mur à proximité afin de se projeter dans les airs et exécuta une série d'arcs, achevant les deux Vers qui se trouvaient là. « Quand je me mets hors de moi même, je cherche à faire une activité familière. Expliqua-t-il. Comme tuer des choses, par exemple. Je me sens toujours plus lucide après. »

Les tripes d'une des créatures giclèrent près de Sephiroth et le général fit une grimace. « J'ai remarqué. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de prendre un bain chaud.

- Et c'est là que réside la différence entre toi et moi Mais tu n'as pas a te soucier de moi-

Genesis entendit l'argenté murmurer ''j'ai toujours à me soucier de toi'' dans sa barbe, mais il choisi de l'ignorer.

- Je n'aurais plus à perdre le sommeil à cause de ça. Strife m'a clairement fait savoir qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi et honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il vaille la peine d'essayer de le convaincre du contraire.

Tuant le dernier des Vers, le rouquin se retourna pour face face à Sephiroth.

- Alors, je vais juste continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais peut être en étant moins agressif. »

Le visage du général se fendit d'un sourire et Genesis sourit en retour. « Je suis sûr qu'Angeal sera absolument ravi que tu sois de nouveau présent aux réunions. Rit Sephiroth. Elles sont tellement ennuyantes sans toi. »

Lui tirant la langue, Genesis se dirigeât vers le marché pour se rendre à la gare. « Je suis sûr qu'il sera tout aussi heureux que j'ai réussi à laisser ma marque sur Strife après tout. Dit-il. Il est plutôt du genre discret, mais un groupe de Cadets particulier semblent avoir après lui. Aujourd'hui, après la classe, pour laquelle tu m'as si aimablement porté volontaire, je les ai vus dans le couloir. L'un d'eux l'avait poussé par terre, mais Strife a décidé de ne pas se laisser faire et ne s'est pas gêné pour frapper son adversaire.

- _Strife_ a fait ça ? »

Genesis hocha la tête. « Il a cassé le nez de l'autre imbécile. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sephiroth secoua la tête. « Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il avait assez de force dans le bras.

- Il a fait beaucoup de pompes pendant une semaine et demi. » Le commandant haussa les épaules. Il ne l'avait pas montré mais il avait été profondément choqué quand il avait vu Cloud attaquer l'autre garçon. Choqué, mais aussi profondément satisfait. « ...Si il y a une chose que j'ai réussit à lui enfoncer dans le crâne, je suis heureux que ce soit ça.

- La violence aléatoire?

- Non! C'est compliqué, Sephiroth. Il était là, mais il avait été tellement embourbés par des personnes lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un échec qu'il avait été tout sauf brillant. Même si je ne l'entraîne plus, au moins il va être d'essayer deux fois plus dur de passer cet examen comme tout le monde maintenant. Indépendamment de ce que j'ai dit, je... veux qu'il réussisse. »

Le commandant sentit une main sur son épaule et regarda dans sa direction. L'expression de Sephiroth s'était adoucie et l'ombre rare d'un vrai sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon que tu le fais. Dit-il. Tu regardes les gens de haut en bas parce que, pour toi, les gens sont soit au dessus de toi, soit en dessous. Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de te voir comme ça, debout à côté de moi. Tes émotions te rendent sujet à des éclats de colère, mais elles te font également faire preuve de compassion et te dote d'un sens aiguë de la justice. Le fait que tu sois prêt à défier l'autorité montre que tu n'es pas seulement un robot de la société et je sais que tu seras le premier à être capable de souligner les failles de n'importe quel plan. Tu es un brillant stratège, un excellent escrimeur et sans aucun doute le meilleur utilisateur de materia sur la planète, et je t'admire. »

La gorge de Genesis devint sèche et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouva simplement et complètement sans voix. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire en retour à Sephiroth, mais il ne trouva tout simplement pas les mots. Ainsi, il a eu recours à un moyen d'expression qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait jamais échoué.

« _Il n'y a aucune haine, seulement de la joie, car tu es aimé de la déesse_. Dit-il d'une voix faible. _Héros de l'Aube, guérisseur des mondes._ »

Les deux reprirent sans un mot le chemin de la plaque, une sorte de nouvelle compréhension semblant être passée entre eux. Et ils ne ressentaient plus aucune animosité, quelle qu'elle soit.

* * *

Je voudrais bien vous dire ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre mais...je n'arrive franchement pas à le résumer Uu. On pourrait dire que; Cloud va se heurter à Genesis, Zack va entrainer Cloud et Cloud va être poursuivit par le gang de Jadak...Gneuh, j'ai besoin de dormir...


	13. Chapter 13

J'aurais dû poster ce chapitre avant hier, je ne tiens pas mes délais, c'est impardonnable, c'est inexcusable, c'est injustifiable, tout comme le fait qu'il y ait des chapitres d'autres fanfics qui ont été postés il y a plus d'un mois et que je ne les ai pas encore lu.

Vous n'avez pas créé Final Fantasy VII, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas écris cette fanfiction, moi non plus.

Vous n'avez pas traduis ce chapitre, moi si.

Vous n'avez pas corrigé ce chapitre, moi non plus...mais Baka27 l'a fais !

* * *

"Pensez-vous qu'il sera content de nous voir?" ~ Yazoo

Le bourdonnement de l'adrénaline dans les veines de Cloud après qu'il ait frappé Zol s'estompa finalement et le Cadet se trouva plus qu'horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas juste frappé Zol, il lui avait cassé le nez. Si Cloud n'était pas en danger de mort avant, il l'était certainement maintenant. Pour cette raison, le Cadet fit en sorte de se faire aussi discret que possible dans les couloirs et garda un œil vigilant par dessus son épaule. Quand il arriva finalement à la salle du mess pour le dîner, ses nerfs étaient tout sauf apaisés.

« Hey Spiky! »

Cloud sauta sur sa chaise et faillit tomber au son de la voix de Zack si près de son oreille. Plaquant une main sur son cœur battant, le blond jeta au seconde classe un regard peiné. « Tu es obligé de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il. Comme si ma paranoïa que Jadak se faufile derrière moi pour m'étrangler n'était pas assez...

- Désolé... Zack sourit timidement. Les vieilles habitudes meurent difficilement... »

Poignardant ses pâtes avec colère, le Cadet fronça les sourcils. « Je serai plus qu'heureux de les tuer pour toi si tu n'y arrives pas.

- Tu te sens bien ? D'habitude, tu es plutôt du genre à t'auto renfermer et là, c'est plutôt ''Je veux poignarder quelque chose à plusieurs reprise et le regarder saigner à mort''... »

Cloud renifla sans humour, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. A partir du moment où il s'était réveillé, tout avait été de pire en pire. « J'ai juste eu une journée terrible.

- Les classes de combats ne se sont pas bien passé ? Demanda le seconde classe en lui volant quelque haricots verts.

- ...Le commandant Rhapsodos était là. »

La mâchoire de Zack chuta. « Pourquoi?

- Je suppose que l'instructeur Davis lui a demandé de s'occuper de la classe pendant la journée. Répondit Cloud en haussant les épaules.

- S'est il passé quelque chose? Je veux dire, a-t-il dit quelque chose?

- Non... Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait vraiment être là, pour être honnête. »

La deuxième classe renifla, roulant des yeux. « Je ne suis pas surpris. Dit-il. Balancer ton épée devant un groupe de Cadets n'est pas exactement le travail d'un _héros_. »

Une partie de Cloud était d'accord avec Zack, mais l'autre partie maintenait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Sous son masque, Genesis était une personne sensible. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir été aussi affecté par tout cela que Cloud l'était. « Je pense qu'il m'évite.

- Ouais, c'est un geste typique de Genesis. Répondit Zack. Mais tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de lui, Spiky. Genesis est un imbécile. Il l'a toujours été et le sera toujours.

Cloud soupira, traçant des lignes avec sa fourchette dans ses pommes de terre en purée*. Les deux dernières nuits, il avait eu du mal à dormir, encore secoué émotionnellement. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait s'il n'était pas juste en train de considérer Genesis comme un menteur. Il avait été difficile d'y réfléchir la première nuit, puisque tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était de pleurer sur les mots cruels du rouquin, mais à présent, son esprit vagabondait vers ses souvenirs de leurs sessions de formation. Chaque petit conseil, même les commentaires errants que Genesis semblait surtout faire à lui-même, s'étaient révélé utiles.

Cela signifiait que le première classe avait pris le pari assez au sérieux pour aider réellement Cloud. Autant que le Cadet pouvait en juger, Genesis semblait toujours être à cent pour cent dans ce qu'il faisait.

« Il n'est pas un imbécile.

- Cloud... »

Le Cadet leva une main, faisant taire Zack. « Il avait raison. Poursuivit-il. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir été formé par lui pendant une semaine complète. Sans lui, je... Eh bien, je ne sais pas où je serais en ce moment.

- Tu serais encore ici. Le rassura le Seconde Classe. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais renoncé si facilement.

- Après aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la case départ. Je peux tirer très bien, mais maintenant, nous nous penchons sur les épées et elles sont complètement différentes des armes à feu. Et j'avais déjà du mal avec la batte de baseball, donc- » Cloud se tut, remarquant le regard étrange de Zack à sa mention de battes de baseball. « C'est une longue histoire. Mais je sais que je vais devoir apprendre à utiliser une épée si jamais je veux rejoindre le Soldat et je suis presque sûre de ne rien pouvoir apprendre durant mes classes de combat. »

Pendant quelques instants, Zack se tut, semblant perdu dans la contemplation du vide. La méfiance de Cloud s'intensifia instantanément lorsque les yeux du seconde classe s'illuminèrent et il claqua des doigts. « Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il. Angeal va être parti pour les prochains jours et il ne sera plus là pour nos sessions de formation habituelles, dans l'après-midi. Alors pourquoi nous ne nous entraînerions pas ensemble à la place ? Je peux t'aider avec tes compétences à l'épée ! »

Honnêtement, cela sonnait comme une très mauvaise idée. « Je ne sais pas...

- Oh, allez, Cloudy! Ça va être amusant! Qu'est-ce Genesis a que je n'ai pas ?

- Eh bien d'une chose, le Commandant Rhapsodos est un première classe.

- Et alors?

- Cela signifie qu'il a terminé sa formation. Souligna Cloud. Contrairement à toi. Comment suis-je supposé savoir si tu m'enseignes les choses correctement ? »

Zack lui lança un regard écrasé. « Cloud. Dit-il, impassible. Je pense que j'ai été dans SOLDAT assez longtemps pour t'apprendre à tenir une épée correctement. »

Le Cadet ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il fut coupé.

« Au pire, qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver ?

Spontanément, l'image de Rolo qui avait manqué de prêt de décapiter Fritz dans une tentative de réaliser son kata refit surface dans la mémoire de Cloud. Il soupira, se massant les tempes.

« S'il te plaît. Le pria Zack, joignant les mains et avançant sa lèvre inférieure en faisant la moue. Steplaîtsteplaîtsteplaîtsteplaîtsteplaît ?

- Stop! Le coupa le Cadet. Très bien, je vais m'entraîner avec toi. »

Le visage du Seconde Classe s'illumina, les yeux grand ouvert. « Vraiment? Dit-il. Oh mec ! Ça va être tellement génial ! Je te retrouverai après les cours demain, ok ?

- D'accord. »

Ce n'était pas que Cloud ne voulait pas être avec Zack. Il aimait être ami avec le Deuxième Classe, il l'appréciait vraiment. C'était juste que Cloud avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à Zack quand il avait certaines choses dans les mains et les épées en faisaient partie. Et autant son ami maintenait qu'il était capable de lui enseigner des choses, autant Cloud doutait d'arriver à quoi que ce soit.

Reposant sa fourchette, le Cadet se leva de sa chaise. « Je pense que je vais retourner à ma chambre. Dit-il. J'ai besoin d'une sieste.

« Je t'accompagner jusque là bas. » Proposa Zack en se levant.

Les deux quittèrent le mess et le Seconde Classe se mit à épiloguer sur quelque chose que Cloud n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il était assez proche de s'endormir debout quand une porte s'ouvrit au moment où il passait et que la personne qui en sortait se heurta à lui. Une paire de bras forts le rattrapa, lui évitant de finir sur le sol et Cloud leva le regard pour croiser les yeux bleu azur lumineux de Genesis qui le regardaient.

La mâchoire de Cloud bougeât silencieusement jusqu'à ce que les mots lui viennent finalement. « Excusez-moi, monsieur. »

Le commandant le regarda fixement. « Excuse-_moi_, Cadet. Répondit-il. Comment va ta main? »

Pendant un moment, Cloud ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait. Puis il se souvint que Genesis avait été témoin de son altercation avec Zol. « Bien, monsieur.

- Bien. » Le roux sembla vouloir dire autre chose, mais se retint. Avec un léger hochement de tête, il s'éloigna dans le couloir. « Bonne journée, Cadet Strife.

- Vous aussi. » Répondit Cloud d'une voix faible.

Dès que Genesis fut hors de portée de voix, Zack se tourna vers lui. « Pourquoi a-t-il posé une question sur ta main ? Exigeât il. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Rien, Zack. Il n'a rien fait à ma main. Je-. Cloud hésita. Je me suis accidentellement mis trop près d'un des autres garçons pendant la classe et il m'a frappé avec son épée. »

L'expression de son ami se radoucit. « Ouch. Tu vas vraiment bien ?

- Ouais. Il hocha la tête. Je portais un gant. »

Cloud se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zol, mais après réflexion, il s'était dis que Zack n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de savoir. Certaines choses devaient rester privées. Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point Zack pouvait se révéler fouineur. C'était génial d'être amis avec un Soldat, mais Cloud ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui tienne la main quand il était victime d'intimidation.

Il avait besoin de cette main pour frapper ses agresseurs.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis était couché sur son canapé, torse nu, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Sephiroth lui avait proposé de se battre avec lui ce soir-là, mais il avait refusé. Parler avec le général lui avait donné une nouvelle perspective, et le rouquin lui en était reconnaissant, mais à présent, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir.

Il s'était heurté à Cloud plus tôt. Fair était avec lui, mais ce n'était pas plus surprenant. Le protégé hyperactif d'Angeal racontait qu'il déjeunait avec son ami Cadet tous les jours depuis un certain temps, et Strife avait mentionné Zack une ou deux fois.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu recueillir, les deux jeunes garçons ne voyait pas leur relation mutuelle de la même manière. Zack parlait de son ami comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant et non d'un jeune homme en pleine formation dans l'armée. Cloud de son côté, bien qu'il n'ai pas parlé de rompre ses liens avec Zack, ne manquait pas de dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une protection constante. Ce garçon avait de l'orgueil, et il avait besoin de faire les choses sois même pour être satisfait.

Avec un gémissement, Genesis se retourna et enfonça son visage dans le coussin de cuir. Le fait qu'il était allongé là, disséquant les amitiés du Cadet, lui rappelait ce qui restait au fond de son esprit mais qu'il refusait d'admettre.

Cloud lui manquait.

Il avait réalisé cela quand ils s'étaient rencontré dans le couloir. La révélation l'avait frappé de telle manière qu'il avait faillit le dire à voix haute. Et puis, alors qu'il s'éloignait, un sentiment de perte s'était manifesté en lui avec une douleur sourde.

Il avait aimé entraîner ce Cadet. La plupart du temps, il se montrait plus frustré par les sessions qu'il ne l'était réellement parce qu'en réalité, chaque petite amélioration le rendait heureux.

Très brièvement, il avait pensé prendre un autre apprenti, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Même s'il trouvait quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas la même chose. Strife était différent; Genesis l'appréciait et Genesis n'appréciait pas les gens.

« Gaïa, dans quoi j'ai encore réussit à me mettre... »

JOUR 11

« Spiky, bon, relève ton épée-Non, pas comme ça. Ici, un toooooouuuut petit peu plus bas ... Euh, eh bien, c'est assez bien. Maintenant, montre moi ce que tu as appris jusqu'ici.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, Cloud essaya de se remémorer les mouvements que l'instructeur Davis leur avait enseigné ce matin. Il avait été à l'arrière du groupe et n'avait pas pu très bien voir, donc il s'était contenté de copier du mieux qu'il pouvait ce que la majorité des Cadets en face de lui faisaient. Il devait trancher vers le bas, quelque part là-dedans, n'est ce pas? Le Cadet balança son épée vers le bas, puis se rappela que finalement non, il était en fait censé tourner ici. Il tenta de se corriger, mais sa botte gauche se prit accidentellement sur son pied droit et il trébucha. D'une manière plutôt spastique, Cloud vacilla sur quelques pas en avant pour tenter de reprendre son équilibre, agitant ses bras dans le mouvement.

S'il avait été avec Crimson, Cloud aurait eu besoin de quelques instants pour rassembler son courage avant de relever les yeux. Crimson serait sans doute en train de secouer la tête en murmurant quelque remarque sarcastique.

Zack, cependant, était sur le sol, hurlant de rire.

Une rougeur se glissa sur les joues du cadet, alors qu'il attendait que le deuxième classe se calme.

« Je ne pense pas ... que ça faisait partie du kata... » Rit-il en se relevant.

Cloud se força à afficher un sourire crispé. « Je ne suis pas tombé, cependant.

- C'est bien, tu apprends à réfléchir, Spiky. Le taquina Zack. Tu devrais quand même essayer à nouveau, ça devrait venir avec l'entraînement. »

C'était bizarre de ne pas se faire réprimander pour ses erreurs. Non pas qu'il aimait se faire réprimander ou quoi que ce soit, mais il en avait pris l'habitude. Et cela lui faisait se sentir infiniment plus satisfait quand il réussissait à obtenir un petit compliment de Crimson.

« Et bien, je ne vois pas de problème. Sourit Zack quand Cloud eut terminé. Donc c'est bien. Je pense que nous pouvons travailler sur les positions maintenant. »

Le Cadet soupira. Zack était bien, mais honnêtement...

Crimson lui manquait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud replongea derrière le mur, priant pour qu'il ne l'aient pas vu. Il regarda prudemment. En face de l'ascenseur se trouvaient Jadak, Yuza et Zol, ce dernier ayant le visage barré d'un bandage blanc. Et visiblement, quelque chose semblait contrarier Jadak. Yuza était appuyé contre le mur, les yeux obstinément tourné vers le sol, tandis que son frère cadet allait et venait devant lui.

« Quand nous avons quitté la maison, nous avons promis à Mère nous serions toujours ensemble. Dit-il. Que nous deviendrons tous des Soldats. **Ensemble**. »

Yuza tressaillit, un mouvement si subtil qu'il était à peine perceptible, mais Cloud le vit tout de même.

« Imagine comme elle va être triste quand elle va découvrir que l'un de nous a décidé d'essayer de laisser tomber la famille. » Jadak se retourna soudainement et envoya un coup de poing dans le mur avec une telle force que Cloud se demanda s'il n'avait pas déjà de la mako dans son système. « Tu n'as pas sérieusement envisager de nous quitter, mon frère ? »

Encore une fois, Yuza choisi de garder le silence.

Soufflant de la frustration, Jadak se retourna à nouveau, face à ses deux frères. « Nous sommes l'avenir du SOLDAT. Poursuivit-il. Mais cela ne peut se produire que si chacun de nous rejoint le Soldat. Ou peut-être serais-tu capable de laisser l'avenir reposer sur des gens comme Cloud Strife. »

Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais s'arrêta rapidement en se rendant compte que cela le mettrait à découvert.

Zol passa délicatement sur son nez avec sa main. « Brodder m'a caffé le nez...

- Et Brother paiera pour cela. Répndit Jadak.

- Je be debande cobbent son dez a guéri aussi vite... » Grommela Zol.

Jadak rit en se retournant. « J'y ai déjà pensé. Seul un sort de Soin pourrait guérir une fracture du nez, et seul un Soldat peut utiliser une matéria.

- Donc, Brother a un ami dans le SOLDAT? Demanda Yuza parlant pour la première fois.

- Ou un entraîneur de soldat. Répondit le plus jeune, les poings se serrant et desserrant à ses côtés. Et ce n'est pas juste du tout, n'est ce pas ? »

C'est à ce moment que Cloud se sentit incroyablement malchanceux lorsque Zol secoua la tête en levant les yeux.

Juste. Où. Se trouvait. Cloud.

« Hey! Hurla-t-il. Il est là ! »

Spontanément, le corps de Cloud entra en action et il fonça dans la direction opposée dans le couloir. Il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes avant que les garçons ne le rattrape. Réfléchissant rapidement, le Cadet s'élança dans une pièce voisine et verrouilla la porte. Il entendit le bruit sourd des bottes dans le couloir et les voix confuses alors qu'ils tentaient de le localiser. Fermant les yeux, Cloud essaya de se concentrer pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque.

Enfin, tout était de nouveau calme à l'extérieur.

BANG!

Cloud sursauta au bruit, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Un cercle noirci se tenait au milieu de la vitre en face de lui. Une zone d'observation. Il s'était caché la zone d'observation d'une salle de formation.

La curiosité prit le dessus sur lui et il s'avança pour voir qui se trouvait la dedans.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre : J'ai beau essayé dans tout les sens, j'arrive pas à résumer le chapitre 14 sans faire d'énormes spoilers. Donc il va falloir attendre :P

* * *

* Je ne sais pas si c'est une erreur de l'auteur mais vous remarquerez que Cloud mange à la fois des pâtes, des haricots verts et de la purée...


End file.
